Blood Born
by 99Karie
Summary: Le monde des sorciers s'est embrasé, et c'est dans la douleur et le sang que Severus fait un promesse à Hermione. Une promesse qu'il compte bien tenir, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fasse avant de mourir... SSxHG Rating M en prévision. Enjoy!
1. La Bataille de Poudlard

Nouvelle fic, nouveau monde ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que "Le Philtre d'Aphrodelirium" (Merci encore pour vos très nombreux commentaires!)

Raiting M par sécurité, même si je dois avouer que les Lemons ne sont pas au cœur de mon histoire comme pour "Le Philtre d'A."

Thèmes sombres et petites frayeurs à prévoir (d'où aussi le raiting M) mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour un Happy End et pour ne pas trop malmener nos deux héros préférés en cours de route :p Ceci n'est pas une Dark Fic !

Je sais exactement où je vais avec cette fic (une quinzaine de chapitres normalement) et j'espère donc éviter la page blanche et le manque d'inspiration pour vous offrir un chapitre par semaine :D ... Ouhai, vous aussi vous avez du mal à me croire ? XD

ENJOY !

Cette fic débute à la fin de la 7ème année, durant la bataille de Poudlard comme l'indique le titre du Chapitre 1

Un GRAND merci à Karine-F pour avoir accepté d'être ma Beta Reader ! Hip Hip Hip HOURA !

Chapitr en cours :p chapitres suivants au fur et à mesure :D !

.

.

.

**Blood Born**

**.**

Chapitre 1

La Bataille de Poudlard

Il y avait la douleur, brûlante et intense… Et les cris… Déchirants... Terribles...

Severus ne sut pas lui-même ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. La souffrance... Ou les hurlements...

Tout son corps trembla, ses membres plus faibles que jamais, et sa vision mit plusieurs secondes à s'ajuster sur les ombres dansant sous ses yeux. Une lueur au loin lui servit d'encrage et il mit un temps interminable à reconnaître Poudlard… Et à comprendre que le château tout entier était en feu.

_Non… Non…_

Une douleur insoutenable semblait s'être installée dans tous son corps, coulant dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion et paralysant un instant ses membres et sa respiration dans des piqures qui semblaient de plus en plus violentes à mesure que son cerveau prenait conscience de son agonie. Il comprit qu'il était avachi au sol, le dos reposant contre une surface plus lisse et froide que les planches de bois sous ses jambes. Il lui sembla mettre une éternité de plus à reconnaître l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, son incapacité à voir au delà des flammes venant du château ajoutant à sa panique. Un vent brûlant lui soufflait au visage, l'immense brasier avalant peu à peu la forêt de pins du domaine, crachant des gerbes d'étincelles rougeoyantes dans la nuit. La fumée lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait la gorge. Et si par miracle le plus gros des émanations se faisait emporter par-dessus les arbres, il toussa tout de même bien malgré lui et son corps se crispa un instant sous la douleur avant de se remettre à trembler. Severus voulut pousser un gémissement, tout aussi désespéré que douloureux, mais sa voix semblait l'avoir totalement quitté et il se paralysa à la place sous une nouvelle vague de douleur infernale jaillissant cette fois du fond de sa poitrine.

Le sorcier se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour fixer sa vision floue et larmoyante. Ses muscles hurlèrent leurs désaccords lorsqu'il porta une poigne fébrile à sa gorge, ses doigts palpant un tissu rugueux et humide enroulé tout autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il écarta sa paume, à présent poisseuse de sang à peine coagulé, il comprit que ce pansement miraculeux lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Il prit aussi conscience de l'importance de ses blessures par dessus sa souffrance, son sang chaud et humide coulant encore de certaines de ses balafres et collant ses vêtements à sa peau, semblant alourdir encore un peu plus chacun de ses mouvements.

Sa main retomba prés de lui et Severus fit un geste pour tenter de s'appuyer pour se redresser, mais à la place il glissa dans la mare de sang sous lui et perdit momentanément son maigre équilibre. Quelques larmes brûlantes lui coulèrent sur les joues lorsqu'il tenta de ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Sa tête retomba malgré lui en arrière contre la vitre dans son dos, et il fut obligé de prendre quelques secondes de plus pour reprendre son souffle sous la douleur insupportable que chacun de ses mouvements réveillait en lui. Sa voix perça enfin sa gorge dans un gargouillis douloureux, et il dû se pencher sur le côté pour recracher une quantité impressionnante de liquide.

Il sentit les ténèbres de l'inconscience tenter de l'avaler à nouveau, et ce fut une nouvelle explosion de cris qui empêchèrent son esprit de sombrer.

… _Qui ?_

Lorsqu'il se força à rouvrir les yeux, la lueur sinistre du château en flamme inondait la nuit par-dessus le domaine et Severus comprit enfin où il se trouvait.

Il était toujours dans la cabane prés du Lac. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en rester... La pierre et le bois semblaient avoir été arrachés du sol et s'éparpillaient à présent sous ses yeux jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. La terre avait été retournée par plusieurs explosions, des cratères béant ouverts ici et là, certains débris masquant les corps en morceaux dans la pénombre. Plus loin, l'ombre des arbres avalait ce qui restait du petit sentier menant au château, les flammes tirant jusqu'à ses pieds leurs hautes silhouettes et leur danse macabre de feu et de vent. Il mit un moment à comprendre que d'autres silhouettes bougeaient à travers l'ombre du brasier, lesquelles semblaient courir dans tous les sens.

Il y eut des flashs colorés et des éclairs à travers la forêt, illuminant un peu plus la scène sous ses yeux et finissant ainsi de l'aider à comprendre l'enfer dans lequel il se trouvait. Durant les précieuses secondes où la magie explosait derrière la forêt, ces yeux réussissaient à photographier tous les détails l'entourant. Le combat ne sembla pas durer longtemps mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il ne restait plus de la cabane du Lac qu'un pan de mur branlant et les vitraux miraculeusement intacts sur lesquels il était avachi. Le ponton avait été arraché, les barques propulsées à des dizaines de mètres vers la forêt, l'eau du Lac à présent souillée de boue et de sang sur un rivage méconnaissable. Et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les mystérieux débris s'éparpillant au sol entre les blocs de pierre et planches de bois. C'était des corps… Des corps mutilés, brûlés… Inanimés. Parfois à moitié enfouis sous de la terre ou gisant juste là, sous ses yeux. Certains visages étaient tournés vers lui, leurs yeux vides et figés semblant briller dans sa direction sous les éclairs magiques venant de la forêt.

Il se figea malgré lui de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnu un visage sous un flash plus puissant que les autres.

… _Weasley. Par Merlin…._

Le meilleur ami du survivant gisait à mi chemin entre la cabane et la lisière de la forêt, son corps à moitié brûlé et enfoui sous des débris, l'expression de souffrance et de surprise pétrifiée sur ses traits jusque dans la mort.

Cette vision seule suffit à lui faire tourner un peu plus la tête et il ferma les yeux avant de se remettre vomir.

Et ces cris au loin qui ne cessaient de lui percer les oreilles…

Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme il l'avait prévu. Ils étaient entrain de perdre la guerre. Les forces du mal étaient entrain de tous les massacrer.

Severus se rappelait du début de l'attaque sur l'école. Il se souvenait de l'appel de Voldemort, de leur conversation concernant la baguette de Sureau et de la sensation des crocs de Nagini s'enfonçant alors qu'il s'écroulait contre la vitre de la cabane. Et il se souvenait de Potter…

De ses yeux verts…

Les yeux de Lily.

Il lui avait transmis ses souvenirs, et les secrets de sa mission. Et ensuite… Plus rien.

_Non… Il y a autre chose…_

Il se souvenait d'une touffe de cheveux frisés au dessus de lui ainsi que d'une voix haut-perchée et un brin autoritaire qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il comprit alors que son ancienne élève, l'éternelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, avait une nouvelle fois utilisé à bonne escient ses capacités intellectuelles, et qu'elle était certainement celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. En utilisant au passage un nombre impressionnant de potions à en croire le tas de fioles vides abandonnées tout autour de lui.

Les yeux du sorcier se posèrent malgré lui une nouvelle fois sur la forme du corps de Weasley, et un frisson terrible le parcouru en imaginant ce qui était advenu de Granger après qu'elle se soit occupé de lui.

_Merlin… Que s'est-il donc passé ? _

La tête toujours aussi lourde, la douleur dans tout son corps si forte qu'il pouvait sentir à nouveau la nausée lui monter à la bouche malgré son estomac à présent vide, Severus tenta néanmoins une nouvelle fois de poser une main au sol pour se redresser. Il prit un meilleur appui sur la vitre dans son dos, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser un gémissement de douleur passer une nouvelle fois sa gorge brûlante. Il réussi presque pas miracle à se mettre à genoux et poussa ensuite de toute ses forces pour enfin se relever en position debout.

Le monde bascula quelques secondes derrière ses yeux flous, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi acharné à ne pas à lâcher sa maigre prise sur les carreaux il se serait sans doute écroulé dans la seconde.

Il prit conscience qu'il y avait d'autres bandages tout autour de son torse, s'enroulant de manière anarchique entre les pans de ses robes de sorcier et comprimant ses blessures pour l'empêcher de se vider un peu plus de son sang. Il se passa une main légère par-dessus ses blessures, frissonnant sous la douleur mais aussi ravi d'être toujours en vie.

Se tenant le ventre à deux mains, courbé par la douleur, Severus grogna pour de bon en tentant de faire un pas devant lui. Sa gorge brûlait sous sa respiration. Il n'avait pas perdu ses cordes vocales après le sortilège d'égorgement lancé par Voldemort et c'était sans aucun doute grâce au cocktail de potions que Granger lui avait administré pour lui sauver la vie.

Seulement, avec toutes les potions que Granger avait réussi -d'une façon ou d'une autre- à lui faire boire, cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait oublié la potion la plus importante : un philtre anesthésiant. C'était sans doute grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à reprendre connaissance, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il ressentait chaque blessure au point de croire mourir à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et chaque fois qu'un grognement ou gémissement de douleur réussissait à passer ses lèvres s'était comme si une lame chauffée à blanc s'enfonçait à travers sa gorge.

Il était ravi de ne pas être mort…Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire…Mais _putain_ ce que la vie pouvait être douloureuse !

Il y avait de moins en moins de cris et de flashs de sortilèges venant de la forêt, et Severus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il pouvait sentir que les choses étaient loin de s'arranger. Bien au contraire. Et alors que le poids de la terreur lui tombait dans l'estomac il sentit ses poils se hérisser en percevant des rires gras et des exclamations enjouées remplacer peu à peu toutes les autres voix.

Envahit d'un pressentiment terrible, Severus préféra s'éloigner du plus gros des cris, ignorant dans une grimace le hurlement terrible qui explosa sous un éclat de lumière verte. Le cri disparu au même instant et fut aussitôt remplacé par de nouveaux rires dans la nuit.

Le maitre des potions fit tout son possible pour ne faire aucun bruit, serrant les dents sur sa souffrance et sa panique et rejoignant aussi vite que possible l'ombre des arbres. Ce n'est que lorsque l'une de ses mains ensanglantée s'accrocha enfin de toutes ses forces à un tronc qu'il se permit de reprendre un moment son souffle. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser son corps s'affaler de tout son poids, au risque de ne plus pouvoir se relever à nouveau.

Il se figea lorsqu'un nouvel éclair magique explosa non loin de sa position. Il entendit ensuite un grognement grave là où le sortilège venait d'exploser, suivi d'un bruit de cavalcade effrénée. Il prit conscience que le feu se rapprochait à vive allure lorsqu'il aperçut une petite silhouette courir devant lui avant qu'elle ne se fasse intercepter par une deuxième, beaucoup plus grande.

Tout son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand la première forme lâcha un cri aigu de surprise avant d'être engloutie toute entière par l'ombre de son agresseur et jetée violemment à terre.

**\- Je la tiens ! Elle est là !** Cria l'homme alors qu'il tentait de contenir les bras et les jambes de sa victime qui se défendait avec la force du désespoir.

Severus vit l'agresseur se prendre un coup au visage, oreilles sifflant en entendant son grognement de douleur et ses insultes alors qu'il finissait de plaquer l'autre à terre. Il y eut un deuxième cri aigu avant que la petite silhouette ne se prenne un coup violent au visage et Severus ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de se lancer aussi vite que possible dans sa direction.

_Cette voix…_

Il chercha une seconde sa baguette mais comprit bien vite qu'il ne l'avait plus sur lui. Elle devait trainer dans ce qui restait de la cabane au bord du Lac devina-t-il. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Car avec ou sans baguette, il allait au moins tenter de la sauver, _elle_. Car même si l'école toute entière s'effondrait sous le poids des flammes, même si tout les élèves et tout les professeurs étaient massacrés les uns après les autres, et même si le monde lui-même était voué à s'effondrer ce soir, il ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort. Pas elle, pas comme ça.

Il avait à présent une _Dette de Vie_ envers elle. Et qu'il soit maudit si son dernier acte sur cette terre n'était pas pour tenter de la sauver.

Il avala l'élancement de douleur qui le parcourait, serrant les dents plus que jamais pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement malheureux qui aurait manifesté sa présence. Il doutait pourtant que l'agresseur l'entende, bien trop occupé à proférer des menaces abjectes à sa victime tout en finissant de la désarmer. Il reconnut la voix d'un Mangemort de la première heure, un ancien camarade qui avait passé ces dernières années à Azkaban, et qui jubilait comme jamais d'avoir mit la main sur une victime aussi précieuse qu'Hermione Granger.

\- **…recevoir une récompense. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sera ravi de t'achever lui-même**, grognait-il au dessus de la jeune fille qui continuait à se débattre, en vain. **Mais avant ça, on va s'amuser un peu ma jolie. On n'est pas obligé d'attendre les autres pour commencer hein?**

**\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! **Cria Granger, sa voix se brisant sous sa terreur.

\- **C'est ça, crie ma jolie. Pleure**, grogna-t-il encore tout en essayant de lui arracher son pull, **j'adore quand elles pleurent. J'espère que personne ne t'as encore défloré ma jolie, parce que j'ai vraiment très envie d'être le premier à te faire saigner ce soir. **

**\- Haaaaa !** S'exclama Hermione lorsque son agresseur plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine. **NON !**

Aucun des deux ne fit attention au maitre des potions qui s'avançait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pousse un râle de rage et ne se jette de toutes ses forces sur le mangemort. Il entendit le cri de surprise de son élève dans son dos alors qu'il s'écrasait avec l'autre homme dans la terre un peu plus loin. La violence de son plaquage coupa la respiration de l'agresseur alors même qu'il encaissait tous le poids de leur chute. Les yeux de Severus se voilèrent rien qu'une seconde quand tout son corps hurla de douleur en retombant, et ce n'est qu'au prix d'une volonté inébranlable qu'il se redressa le premier. Il profita de l'instant de surprise pour arracher le masque du mangemort avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing au visage.

Conscient de son état lamentable, et même si une petite voix vicieuse au fond de lui criait d'achever son adversaire à mains nues, Severus s'empressa de lui arracher sa baguette des mains et n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'enfoncer la tige de bois contre son torse et de lancer le sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert émit une légère lueur, à peine visible, avant de disparaître à travers les robes noires du sorcier encore déstabilisé par sa soudaine apparition. La seconde d'après son corps s'effondrait sous le poids de Severus.

Ce dernier eut toute les peine du monde à reprendre son souffle après cette vive poussée d'adrénaline, et c'est en lâchant un gémissement lamentable qu'il s'écroula à son tour à coté du cadavre.

-**Pro… Professeur ?** Glapit une Granger affolée derrière lui alors qu'il pouvait sentir le goût de la terre envahir sa bouche. Severus fut incapable de lâcher autre chose qu'un autre gémissement de douleur pour lui répondre.

Il se retourna comme il put sur le côté, une main tremblante tenant toujours la baguette et une autre plaquée au ventre, le liquide pulsant et coulant entre ses doigts confirmant ses craintes de s'être rouvert une ou deux plaies. Il entendit la jeune fille se relever, la respiration encore rapide, une branche craquant sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Severus frémit de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, le touchant à peine comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore comme un mirage sous ses doigts. Ou qu'il ne s'écroule une bonne fois pour toute.

\- **Professeur ?** Sanglota-t-elle, sa main tremblant sur le tissu gorgé de sang de ses robes de sorcier. **Vous… Vous êtes vivant…**

Cela sonnait autant comme une affirmation que comme une question, la voix de la jeune fille se brisant sous sa respiration encore affolée. Il sentait par tous les pores de sa peau sa détresse et sa terreur et il fit un effort colossal pour ne pas s'évanouir devant elle. Il souffla et releva son visage pour la regarder, et il se sentit lui offrir l'un de ses très rares petits sourires.

\- **Mis…, **tenta-t-il, avant de s'étrangler.

Il toussa, pouvant à peine se retenir, et recracha une nouvelle fois ce qu'il put pour ne pas se noyer, ses mots se perdant dans un gargouillis immonde. Il n'essaya même pas d'esquiver la jeune fille ou ces robes de sorcier en se vidant la gorge dans un sursaut de survie, et il fut certain d'en mettre partout. Mais si elle en fut surprise ou dégoûtée, Granger n'en laissa rien paraître… Elle avait vu pire ce soir.

A la place elle passa un bras autour de lui, pour l'aider à se redresser un peu plus sur ses genoux. Elle appuya sans le faire exprès sur ses blessures et il lâcha un sifflement entre ses dents sans chercher à s'éloigner. Il s'accrocha à elle à son tour pour mieux se relever.

-**Miss… Gr…Gran…ger**, tenta-t-il à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de réussite.

Il plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux noirs à son regard élargi de panique. Son visage était pâle et transpirant, ses vêtements moldus débraillés sur sa petite silhouette, ses cheveux ayant perdus tout sens des réalités. Mais, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Severus sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir.

_Elle est sauve… _

Mais ce faible réconfort ne dura qu'une seconde, car aussitôt de nouvelles exclamations résonnèrent à travers la forêt et ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour fixer l'ombre des arbres et la lueur infernale du brasier s'avançant inexorablement. Severus distingua de nouvelles silhouettes se découper et courir dans leur direction. Il en compta quatre avant de se détourner d'eux pour se relever, avec pour seule force sa volonté de sortir Granger de ce lieu maudit avant que les mangemorts ne l'attrapent.

Il s'accrocha à son élève, autant pour se soutenir que pour la traîner avec lui, et s'enfonça aussi vite que possible à travers la forêt Il savait qu'il n'était pas en posture de se défendre contre autant d'adversaires. Pas dans son état lamentable, et encore moins avec une vie précieuse à protéger en plus de la sienne. Même s'il se sentait un peu moins impuissant depuis qu'il avait arraché la baguette de son précédent adversaire.

Il se demandait si Granger avait pensé à ramasser la sienne. Et il eut très vite la réponse à sa question quand elle poussa un petit cri aigu tout en levant vivement sa baguette face à l'ennemi qui se jetait sur eux. Severus avait lui-même relevé son bras armé aussi vite que possible mais elle fut plus rapide que lui pour jeter un sortilège. L'ombre s'effondra aussitôt sous le jet de lumière et Severus raffermit sa prise sur elle pour la forcer à continuer d'avancer alors même qu'elle se crispait et lâchait un sanglot de pur désespoir contre lui.

_Son premier meurtre… _

Les exclamations se rapprochèrent de leur position, attirées par la lueur verte du sortilège, et Severus tenta de toutes ses forces d'accélérer la cadence. Et malgré son choc et sa panique, Granger suivait son rythme tout en continuant à le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ils étaient presque à la lisière du domaine de Poudlard, et même si la situation semblait désespérée, Severus n'était pas encore près à perdre tout espoir. Pas pour lui... Mais pour elle... Au moins pour elle. Car une fois passé les limites magiques de l'école elle serait alors capable de transplaner très loin d'ici. Et il espérait qu'elle trouverait un endroit dans le monde des moldus pour se cacher… et vivre.

Lui, ne passerait certainement pas la nuit…

Des branches craquèrent tout proche et il eut juste le temps de pousser son ancienne élève vers l'avant pour lui éviter de se prendre un sortilège Doloris. Il l'esquiva lui-même, mais les circonstances ne lui permirent pas de lever sa baguette assez vite pour se protéger d'un deuxième sortilège qui l'envoya percuter violemment un tronc d'arbre plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Il dû perdre connaissance, sous le choc ou la douleur, car lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il était à nouveau avachi au sol, son dos contre le tronc. Il entendait Granger hurler son nom, ses cris et sanglots de panique comme un coup de fouet qui le ramena à l'urgence du moment présent.

La nuit avait finit de disparaître derrière les flammes et il n'avait plus aucun mal à distinguer les trois mangemorts qui tentaient de la contrôler à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Elle fut une nouvelle fois jetée au sol et l'un d'eux fondit sur elle pour la gifler de toutes ses forces. Son cri de douleur résonna dans les oreilles de Severus et c'est à peine s'il fut conscient de ses gestes lorsqu'il leva sa baguette en direction du petit groupe. Son agresseur l'avait sans aucun doute cru mort et n'avait pas prit la peine de le désarmer.

Il allait le regretter...

Il réussi à tuer deux fidèles. Celui qui venait de gifler son élève en premier et celui qui lui tenait les jambes au sol en deuxième. Le troisième sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant ses deux camarades s'écrouler sous les jets de lumière verte et il se retourna vers Severus pour riposter avant qu'un nouveau sortilège de mort ne frappe. Severus grogna lorsque la baguette lui échappa des doigts pour disparaître dans les branches éparpillées sous les arbres, le rendant impuissant.

\- **Snape…**, cracha le dernier mangemort, comme une insulte. **Espèce de sale traitre.**

Severus ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, ses yeux sombres fixés sur la jeune fille toujours à terre. Elle ne bougeait plus, et il pouvait sentir son cœur frapper sa poitrine sous la panique de ne pas la voir se relever.

Il fallait qu'elle se relève et s'enfuit… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle reste là… Car il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir l'aider.

Le mangemort se planta devant lui, ses longues robes de mage noir bloquant la vue de son ancienne élève et Severus releva son visage vers lui pour lui envoyer la mine la plus méprisante et haineuse de son répertoire. Il voulut lui lancer une réplique assassine, sa dernière avant de mourir, mais ne réussit qu'à s'étrangler une fois de plus.

-**Le grand Severus Snape…,** se moqua son adversaire alors que Severus toussait et crachait une nouvelle gerbe de sang. Il garda sa baguette dans sa main contre son flanc tandis que son autre main partait fouiller ses robes de sorcier pour en sortir une longue dague à la lame et au manche totalement noir. **Mourir à terre comme un chien pour une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Pathétique**, cracha-t-il en se penchant sur lui pour l'achever d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

L'assaillant leva la lame au dessus du maitre des potions mais son geste se paralysa quand Granger poussa un cri de rage dans son dos avant de se jeter de toutes ses forces sur lui. Elle profita qu'il se soit penché sur Severus pour sauter sur ses épaules et plaquer sa bouche sur son cou pour y enfoncer ses dents dans la chaire molle et exposée. Le sorcier hurla de douleur sous son masque et Severus n'en crut lui-même pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Granger relever sa tête en arrachant un bon morceau de peau et de muscle dans des giclées impressionnantes de sang.

_Une lionne… _

L'adversaire de la jeune fille se secoua dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser d'elle, manquant presque de se prendre les pieds dans les jambes du maitre des potions. Granger poussa un nouveau râle de rage, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent comme des griffes dans les robes de sorcier du mangemort, et elle le mordit une nouvelle fois à la gorge. Prise de folie, elle grognait et grondait comme un animal sauvage. Elle les fit tomber tout les deux aux pieds de Severus et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour se pencher et arracher la baguette des mains du sorcier. Il voulut la lever vers lui pour lancer un sortilège de mort mais le mangemort sembla comprendre ses intentions et lui envoya un violent coup de pieds dans l'estomac qui lui coupa totalement le souffle et brouilla sa vue sous une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Il se courba malgré lui en avant, gardant la baguette entre ses doigts crispés malgré les tentatives de l'autre homme de lui arracher des mains. Granger grondait toujours au dessus de lui et l'autre abandonna l'idée de récupérer sa baguette et chercha à la place à se débarrasser d'elle. Son grondement se coupa dans sa gorge quand il lui envoya un coup de coude dans l'abdomen. Elle couina de douleur mais tint bon, et s'acharna à ne pas le lâcher. C'est les yeux larmoyants de douleur que Severus vit le mangemort lui envoyer quelques coups avant de chercher à l'attraper par les cheveux pour la faire lâcher prise, s'arrachant lui-même un nouveau morceau de chair au passage tant elle refusait de desserrer sa mâchoire.

La jeune fille retomba sur son professeur, ses fesses s'écrasant entre ses jambes, et elle recracha comme elle put le sang du mangemort encore dans sa bouche. Severus vit le mangemort se retourner et fondre sur elle avec sa dague, prêt à frapper. Il ravala en serrant les dents la bile remontant dans sa gorge et attrapa son élève par la taille pour la tirer vers lui et lui éviter de se prendre un coup fatale. La longue lame noire finit sa course dans la cuisse de la jeune fille et son hurlement de douleur résonna dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Severus la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, son dos contre son torse, et leva dans un reflex son autre bras devant elle pour la protéger d'un deuxième coup. Son esprit brumeux prit alors conscience qu'il tenait toujours la baguette de son adversaire dans sa main et il jeta un sort de repousse de toutes ses forces en direction de l'attaquant. Il trembla et une nausée, qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec sa propre douleur, lui monta à la bouche quand Granger poussa un nouveau cri. La dague plantée dans sa cuisse venait de se faire arracher par son agresseur qui n'avait pas lâché sa prise alors qu'il se faisait rejeter plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Son expression de douleur se mua vite en gémissement de terreur et de panique, laissant les oreilles de Severus sifflantes alors qu'elle relevait sa cuisse blessée contre elle pour tenter d'atténuer le jet de sang qui s'échappait à présent de la plaie béante sous son jean. Le maitre des potions posa une seconde sa main libre par-dessus les siennes pour faire pression, mais il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien. Il arracha difficilement les mains de Granger et pointa la baguette en direction de la plaie pour faire apparaître un bandage aussi serré que possible tout autour de sa cuisse, la poussant à lâcher une nouveau lamentation sous la soudaine et brutale pression.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps contre lui, et si l'une de ses mains appuyait toujours sur sa plaie par-dessus son bandage de fortune, l'autre s'accrochait à son bras autour de sa taille de toutes ses forces.

\- **Professeur…,** l'appela-t-elle dans un sanglot paniqué lorsqu'une nouvelle ombre apparut derrière un arbre et courut à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

\- **Bordel !** Grogna le nouvelle arrivant, et il esquiva in-extremis le sortilège mortel que lui lança Severus. **Mc Crevor !** Hurla-t-il, sans doute à l'intention de l'autre mangemort qui se relevait un peu plus loin. **Qu'est-ce' tu fous putain ? Faut s'tirer ! La forêt crame !**

\- **D'abord on les bute !** Hurla l'autre, et il esquiva à son tour un nouveau sortilège de Severus.

Les mouvements de ce dernier devenaient de plus en plus lent, sa volonté seule ne permettant plus à son corps à l'agonie de bouger aussi vite qu'il le voudrait. Sa main boueuse avait de plus en plus de mal à agripper la baguette et il tremblait de tous ses membres aussi surement que la jeune fille dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu. Pas encore. Et même à terre et à l'article de la mort, il s'acharna à parer tous les sortilèges que le deuxième mangemort cherchait à leur envoyer, tout en essayant de toucher de ses propres sorts leur premier adversaire qui s'avançait à nouveau vers eux, la lame noire de sa longue dague brillant sous la lueur des flammes.

La chaleur était à présent insupportable et le vacarme du brasier emplissait peu à peu ses oreilles par-dessus les sanglots de la jeune fille. Severus comprit qu'ils étaient entrain de faire encercler par les flammes et que s'ils ne partaient pas vite d'ici ils finiraient tout les deux par flamber avec les arbres. Et c'était loin d'être son principal souci. Le mangemort tenant la dague quitta la protection du tronc d'arbre le plus proche pour se jeter de toutes ses forces sur lui et Granger. Severus grogna et pointa aussi vite que possible sa baguette sa direction.

Son cœur rata un battement quand sa baguette lui échappa des doigts sous un sortilège venant du deuxième mangemort. Granger cria de terreur en voyant une nouvelle fois la lame noire se lever au dessus d'elle et se colla à lui de toutes ses forces, les plaquant tout les deux au tronc. Severus gronda et, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, leva l'une de ses jambes devant elle pour bloquer son adversaire en écrasant son pieds sur son torse. Il tenta de lui arracher la dague des mains tandis que la jeune fille bloquée entre eux s'acharnait à le frapper de ses petits poings partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Leur adversaire poussa un râle de rage et se recula rien qu'une seconde pour mieux se dégager des coups de la jeune fille et du pied de son professeur. Sa lame trancha en direction de la main libre du maitre des potions, le faisant grogner malgré lui de douleur alors qu'une entaille profonde s'ouvrait à présent au creux de sa paume.

Severus serra le poing aussi fort que possible pour ne pas laisser le peu de sang restant dans ses veines finir de lui échapper. Il vit le mangemort raffermir sa prise sur le manche de sa dague et il eut juste le temps de se décaler sur le coté en emportant Granger avec lui pour éviter à la jeune fille de se prendre la longue lame en plein cœur. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et il cria de douleur en même temps qu'elle lorsque l'arme s'enfonça dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille, traversant sa chair de part en part pour l'empaler à son tour. Il put presque sentir la pointe de la lame ressortir dans son dos et s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le tronc d'arbre les soutenant.

Après le choc, la douleur l'empêcha de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il croisa les yeux fous du mangemort sous son masque et c'est par pur instinct de survie qu'il ramassa une poignée de terre pour lui lancer au visage et ainsi espérer lui faire lâcher prise. Cela ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espérer. Au dessus de lui, Granger cria une nouvelle fois de douleur lorsque l'autre protégea ses yeux sous son masque, tout en s'acharnant à enfoncer la lame dans sa chaire jusqu'à la garde, la clouant à lui.

Severus lâcha un râle de rage mêlé de douleur, et il lâcha la taille de son ancienne élève pour attraper le mangemort par le col. Sans réfléchir il lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Il sentit plusieurs de ses phalanges se briser sur le masque de son adversaire mais ne fit pas plus attention que ça à cette simple petite douleur qui s'ajoutait à toutes les autres. Cette deuxième tentative marcha bien mieux que la première. Le mangemort grogna sous le masque et lâcha la dague avant de retomber devant eux en vacillant. Et Granger fit aussitôt honneur à la ténacité de sa maison lorsque, malgré sa souffrance et ses sanglots, elle releva sa jambe blessée pour frapper le mage noir d'un coup de pied en pleine tête, finissant de le mettre K.O.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et rapprocha une nouvelle fois sa jambe blessée contre elle, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements sous la morsure de la lame toujours enfoncée dans son épaule jusqu'à la garde. Severus repoussa le mangemort inconscient des pieds et enroula une nouvelle fois un bras autour de la taille de Granger pour la plaquer un peu plus contre lui et ainsi limiter au maximum ses mouvements. La dague les épinglait l'un à l'autre et dés qu'un des deux bougeait ou tremblait l'autre ne pouvait que gémir de douleur, impuissant.

\- **C'est pas vrai…,** gémit alors la Gryffondor dans un gargouillis affreux, et lorsque Severus baissa les yeux sur elle il ne sut pas si le sang autour de sa bouche et coulant sur son menton était celui qu'elle venait de cracher ou les restes de son combat acharné contre le mangemort.

Le maitre des potions suivit alors le regard de la jeune fille et il faillit lui-même pousser un juron en prenant conscience du deuxième mangemort toujours bien présent, et qu'il avait jusque là oublié.

Ce dernier se tenait à quelques mètres, le feu hurlant juste derrière lui, son masque à peine visible sous son ombre, sa baguette pointée sur eux. Il semblait avoir compris que même épinglé au sol et se vidant l'un et l'autre de leur sang, Granger et lui restaient assez dangereux pour ne pas tenter de les approcher de trop près. Et c'est plus par dépit que par réel conviction que Severus leva à son tour sa main devant lui, ouvrant sa paume entaillée en direction du mangemort pour tenter de les défendre. Il tenta de rassembler les dernières étincelles de magie dans son corps déjà bien trop faible et il jura entendre le dernier mangemort lâcher un rire moqueur devant sa vaine tentative.

Granger, aussi faible que lui mais tout aussi déterminée à ne pas mourir comme une lâche, leva elle aussi sa main et s'accrocha de toutes ses maigres forces à son poignet, leur peau entrant en contact dans un frétillement d'étincelles magiques. Et c'est alors qu'il sentit sa magie l'envahir, chaude et douce, finissant de compléter ce qu'il lui restait de force pour lancer un sortilège informulé et sans baguette.

Un éclair de couleur verte jaillit de sa paume, semblant exploser à travers son entaille dégoulinante et brûlant sa chaire au point de lui faire lâcher un cri de douleur alors même que le sort frappait le mangemort de plein fouet.

Trop surpris par cette magie sans baguette, ce dernier ne chercha même pas à se défendre et tomba raide mort entre les arbres.

Il y eut deux secondes de battement avant que Granger et lui ne comprennent qu'ils avaient réussit… et qu'ils étaient toujours bel et bien vivants.

Du moins pour le moment.

Severus grogna en rabaissant leur bras et Granger ne cessait plus de sangloter de douleur contre lui. Il sentait bien qu'elle tentait autant que possible de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration plus lente et mesurée. Tout comme il sentait son corps tout entier se crisper de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements sous elle.

Il tenta un moment de retirer la lame les clouant l'un à l'autre, le manche de la dague encore chaude de la prise du mangemort sous ses doigts. La menace des mangemorts semblait enfin partie, mais celle bien plus inquiétante des flammes ne semblait pas vouloir les épargner et il valait mieux qu'ils fuient avant de se faire avaler à leur tour. Mais son bras libre tremblait beaucoup trop, et sa main était bien trop glissante et sa poigne bien trop faible pour qu'il réussisse à les libérer. Il gronda, à la fois de douleur et de frustration, et quand il comprit qu'il ne faisait que faire souffrir inutilement la jeune fille, il cessa ses vaines tentatives.

A la place, il se contenta de refermer ses bras sur elle, ne pouvant que la serrer contre lui dans un semblant de protection. Il la tint serrée de manière à empêcher ses membres de trembler et d'accentuer sa douleur. Il la tint serrée pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Et il la tint serrée pour lui-même sentir un peu plus sa chaleur, sa respiration, et son poids contre son torse.

Une étincelle de vie, même agonisante, dans le chaos…

Elle pleurait à chaude larme maintenant, s'accrochant à lui comme il s'accrochait à elle, ses petites mains poisseuses glissant sous les siennes et serrant si fort ses doigts qu'il se demanda un moment où elle pouvait bien trouver cette l'énergie.

_La force du désespoir…_

-**Chuuuuuuuuuut…,** souffla Severus dans un murmure à moitié éraillé quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient bel et bien bloqués à terre contre le tronc d'arbre, et qu'ils n'iraient plus nulle part ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne pouvait même plus se dire qu'il avait mal, car il commençait à ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Il pencha son visage contre les cheveux de son ancienne élève, et souffla une nouvelle fois doucement contre son oreille : **Ch…chuuuuuuuut, c'est f...fini...**

Son cou ne le brûlait plus autant qu'avant, mais il avait toujours autant de mal à faire passer les mots par-dessus les crispations lui barrant de plus en plus la gorge. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et c'était le bout de ses doigts à présent qui s'engourdissaient peu à peu. Il n'en serra Granger dans ses bras que plus fort.

Elle frémit contre lui et tourna son visage contre le sien pour coller sa joue à la sienne, cherchant son réconfort et sa chaleur comme dernier ancrage.

\- **Professeur…,** gémit-elle, sa voix plus lamentable qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il sentit son souffle le frôler, et elle toussa entre deux sanglots, crachant un peu plus de sang. **Ne me… laissez pas… Ne me laissez pas toute seule**, pleura-t-elle contre lui, ses larmes mouillant sa joue contre la sienne. **S'il vous plait… Je ne veux pas rester toute seule…**

**\- J…Je ne vais n…nulle part, Mis…**, Severus hésita une seconde, sa gorge se crispant malgré lui alors que la bile semblait à nouveau vouloir remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il continua dans un murmure plus crispé que jamais, se débattant contre lui-même pour ne pas perdre connaissance avant elle, **Her…Hermione… Chuuuuut…Je ne vais…nulle... part…**

\- **…Vous restez avec moi ?** Gémit-elle en collant un peu plus sa joue contre son visage. **Vous… Vous ne partez pas ?**

**\- N…Non**, souffla-t-il en redressant son visage contre le sien pour poser ses lèvres contre la tempe de la jeune fille dans un vain geste de réconfort. Il pouvait voir les flammes avancer à vu d'œil à présent, avalant les cadavres des mangemorts. **Je ne… pars pas, Hermione… Je…Je ne pars… pas…**

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, et ne lâchait plus qu'un petit sanglot de panique de temps en temps. Et Severus devina qu'elle aussi fixait l'avancée des flammes à travers ses larmes. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide mouiller l'une des ses jambes à travers ses vêtements et comprit en baissant les yeux sur la cuisse de la jeune fille que son pansement de fortune ne réussissait pas à l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Il prit alors conscience que ses tremblements se faisaient de moins en moins violents contre lui, tout comme sa respiration qui finissait peu à peu par se calmer.

_Elle va bientôt perdre connaissance… Et moi aussi… _

Il pouvait presque sentir son propre sang s'écouler chaudement de sa plaie à l'épaule, le vidant de ses dernières forces.

… C'était une bonne chose. Mieux valait une mort douce comme celle-ci que celle bien plus douloureuse qui les attendrait quand le feu les avalerait enfin. Et même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir réussi à l'accompagner au-delà des limites magiques de l'école, il était au moins satisfait de se dire qu'aucun mangemort ne pourrait plus jamais poser la main sur elle, ni lui faire du mal.

Tout serait bientôt terminé…

\- **… Vous me le promettez ?** Demanda-t-elle enfin, ses pleurs à présent évanouit. Et il la vit fermer les yeux, son corps de plus en plus lourd au dessus de lui avant qu'elle n'ajoute dans un murmure : **Vous… ne m'aban…do…nnerez…pas…**

La tête de la jeune fille manqua de rouler vers l'avant sous son propre poids. Severus puisa dans tout ce qui lui restait de volonté pour dégager un bras faible et glisser sa main contre sa joue. Il redressa son visage contre le sien et la garda tout près de lui, sa joue contre la sienne. Il ne fit même pas attention à l'odeur de sang et de transpiration, ni même à ses boucles de cheveux le chatouillant. Certain que c'était là son tout dernier geste, Severus ne se posa aucune question lorsqu'il pencha son visage vers elle pour déposer sur sa joue pâle et poussiéreuse son baiser le plus tendre.

\- **Je le promets…,** souffla-t-il contre sa peau à présent froide, sans trop savoir si elle avait déjà perdu connaissance ou si elle pouvait encore l'entendre. Elle respirait toujours, de ça au moins il en était sûr. **J…Je ne vous ab…bandonnerait p…pas… Hermione…****_Jamais._**

Il aimait bien comme son prénom roulait sur sa langue et il se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à le prononcer à voix haute avant cette nuit…

Severus se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience. Et s'il réagit une dernière fois à l'odeur naturel de la jeune fille contre lui, son grand nez s'enfonçant bien malgré lui dans sa chevelure et respirant son parfum pour la première et dernière fois, son cerveau à présent anesthésié ne réagit absolument pas à l'étrange apparition qui semblait se découper dans les flammes devant lui.

Il y eut une ombre humaine, puis une deuxième, et une troisième, et Severus perdit connaissance avant de comprendre qu'on s'approchait d'eux et que, peu à peu, le feu s'éteignait et finissait de mourir à quelques centimètres à peine du bout de ses chaussures.

.

.

.

Fin chapitre 1

Vous aurez une meilleure idée de la ligne narrative de cette fic au prochain chapitre, promis ;)

(Un chapitre 2 que je m'empresse d'écrire sur le champs !)

Reviews ?

Petit parallèle avec l'œuvre original : "Always/Toujours" pour Lilly

"Nerver/_Jamais_" pour Hermione ;)


	2. Un réveil douloureux

Comme toujours j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, ni écris trop d'incohérences

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapitre 2

Un réveil douloureux

.

La première fois que Severus reprit connaissance cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il aperçut une lumière vive, des ombres dansants au dessus de lui et des voix vibrant dans l'air. Quelqu'un lui tint main, ses doigts engourdis et froids sous une poigne chaude qui se voulait réconfortante. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et tenta de fixer son regard sur quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais c'est alors qu'une douleur infernale explosa au niveau de son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur avant que les ténèbres de l'inconscience ne l'avalent à nouveau tout entier.

A la deuxième tentative, son corps et son esprit se débattant pour refaire surface, Severus capta des voix et des exclamations. Il y eut comme un remue-ménage tout proche de lui mais il fut incapable de distinguer les voix des unes des autres ou de comprendre la teneur de la dispute. Il cru pendant un long moment être devenu aveugle avant de comprendre qu'il faisait nuit noire là où il se trouvait. Son nez naturellement fin capta une myriade d'odeur de potion, d'alcool à désinfecter et de sang séché qui lui retourna une seconde l'estomac avant qu'il se ne mette à respirer par la bouche, sa langue pâteuse et sa gorge à vif. La tête lui tourna et il comprit que les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui quand le vacarme se fin de plus en plus fort. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs Lumos se découper dans le noir et éclairer une dizaine de silhouette s'avançant rapidement dans sa direction, avant que son esprit brumeux ne perde à nouveau connaissance sans avoir réussi à en distinguer un peu plus.

Il jura néanmoins entendre la voix de Pompom s'élever au dessus de toute les autres pour lancer des insultes dont il ne l'aurait jamais crut capable…

Et puis plus rien.

.

.

.

La vue d'un plafond de pierre fut la première chose que Severus distingua en reprenant connaissance. Pour de bon cette fois.

Il resta un long moment immobile. Son esprit, d'abord vide, se remplissant peu à peu du son et d'images, ses tout derniers souvenirs remontant à la surface d'un coup. Il revoyait la cabane au bord du Lac. Il revoyait Poudlard en feu, son domaine s'embrasant dans la nuit. Et les corps, et les cris… Il revoyait Granger, son ombre dansant devant les flammes, ses cris de désespoirs perçant son âme tandis qu'une dague totalement noire s'abattait sur elle.

La souffrance intense de ces derniers instant sembla vouloir l'envahir tout entier et Severus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort sous ses côtes dans un intense moment de panique… Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Et très vite il comprit qu'il n'avait plus mal. A aucune de ses blessures. Et qu'il n'était plus avachi contre le tronc d'arbre, la forêt interdite brûlant tout autour de lui, Granger au creux dans ses bras alors qu'ils se vidaient tout les deux de leur sang.

Il était au contraire allongé sur le dos, son corps faible mais apparemment guéri reposant sur un fin matelas peu confortable qui n'empêchait pas la surface glacée sur laquelle il était posé de lui rentrer désagréablement dans le dos, un plafond de pierre au dessus de lui.

… Et Granger avait disparue.

Severus tourna la tête d'un côté, pour ne rencontrer qu'un mur de pierre humide à quelques centimètres. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et aperçut un autre mur de pierre, identique au premier mais un peu plus éloigné. Ses yeux fixèrent un moment le mur avant qu'ils ne se referment lentement, puisant dans ses maigres forces pour tenter de se relever doucement.

Une fois en position assise, ses fesses tout aussi inconfortables sur le mince matelas sous lui que l'avait été son dos, Severus frissonna de froid lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol de pierre humide. Il se passa une main froide et tremblante sur le visage, frottant ses yeux un moment avant de se rendre soudainement compte de la longueur étrange de sa barbe… et de ses cheveux. La première était particulièrement drue et jamais encore il ne l'avait eu aussi longue, sa pointe broussailleuse touchant presque le haut de sa poitrine tandis que de longues mèches de cheveux retombaient tout autour de son visage, jusqu'à carrément s'écraser sur ses genoux.

Il baissa un peu plus les yeux et tomba sur la fine et longue chemise grise passée sur son corps nu. Il distingua plusieurs numéros cousus sur le tissu de coton au niveau de sa poitrine et l'évidence s'imposa alors à lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de détailler la lourde porte de métal verrouillée d'un coté ou la haute fenêtre étriquée et sans carreau de l'autre. Car la vision de ces murs de pierre, partout autour de lui, lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenir.

Il était enfermé dans l'une des cellules de la prison d'Azkaban…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait enfermé ici. Il y avait déjà fait un petit séjour après la première guerre, pendant quelques longues et terribles semaines. Avant que Dumbledor ne plaide en sa faveur devant le Magemagot et ne l'en fasse sortir.

… Mais cette fois, personne ne semblait avoir été là pour le défendre... Et il se doutait qu'il était enfermé ici pour de bon, sans aucun espoir de retrouver un jour sa liberté…

Il se demanda qui avait bien pu apposer la sentence… Et pour combien de temps ?

Sa première idée fut que le Magemagot l'avait finalement accusé coupable de ses crimes de mangemort… Les crimes qu'il avait été obligé de perpétrer depuis le meurtre de Dumbledor, afin de protéger sa couverture d'espion auprès du Maitre des Ténèbres. Et si le Magemagot l'avait enfermé ici, cela signifiait que le Ministère de la Magie tenait toujours debout depuis la bataille de Poudlard… Pour cela il fallait que le Bien ait triomphé du Mal… Mais était-ce vraiment cela ?

Malgré sa folie meurtrière, Voldemort lui-même savait qu'il lui fallait le Ministère -corrompu mais intact- pour espérer garder le pouvoir sur le monde magique. Alors… Avait-il été condamné parce qu'il était mangemort ?

… Ou parce qu'il était un espion et un traitre aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Voldemort préférait habituellement tuer ses adversaires rapidement après avoir finit de les torturer pour connaître tous leurs secrets. Seulement il lui était aussi arrivé une ou deux fois d'enfermer ses ennemis, pour mieux les voir perdre la tête après des mois ou des années d'enfermement et de solitude. Le plus souvent accompagnés de passages à tabac et de tortures quotidiennes.

Pour le moment personne n'était venu lui rendre visite… Mais cela ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Lorsqu'il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, sa longue chemise lui tombant à peine sur les chevilles, Severus remarqua pour la première fois tout le poids qu'il avait perdu, rendant ses gestes lents et faible. Et il s'étonna une fois de plus de la longueur impressionnante de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient définitivement jusqu'aux fesses. Il ignorait exactement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette cellule, mais il était certain qu'il était resté inconscient pendant des mois… Peut-être même des années.

L'idée seule le fit frémir une nouvelle fois.

Ne voulant pas y penser, Severus s'approcha à la place de l'épaisse porte de fer au bout de sa cellule étroite. Malheureusement –ou heureusement- il ne distingua cependant aucun bruit, ni aucune voix, pouvant lui donner un indice sur l'identité de ses geôliers. Il posa une main, maigre et pâle, sur la porte, s'assurant que la petite ouverture à hauteur de ses yeux était belle et bien verrouillée. Et il voulut frapper à la porte pour faire venir quelqu'un. N'importe qui pourvu qu'il soit humain et vivant… Seulement il y repensa à deux fois et préféra se faire discret.

C'était rarement une bonne idée de se faire remarquer ici…

Sa peau totalement nue sous sa mince chemise de coton protesta un peu plus à chaque souffle de vent glacé s'infiltrant dans sa cellule par la fenêtre et pas la porte. Le mince courant d'air qui s'infiltrait sous le tissu de sa chemise faisait se hérisser tout les poils de son corps. Le froid ici était toujours aussi mordant que dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant il y avait une nette différence depuis la dernière fois. Car cette fois il ne pouvait sentir la présence d'aucun Détraqueurs tentant d'insinuer un désespoir glacé dans le cœur des prisonniers. S'il avait froid, ce n'était qu'à cause du vent violent au dessus de la mer encerclant la prison, et de l'humidité de la pluie s'infiltrant entre chaque pierre jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Aucune créature magique n'avalait ni son bonheur ni son âme.

Au fond de lui, Severus espéra voir là un signe, une preuve, confirmant que le Bien avait définitivement triomphé du mal. Et que même pour punir les plus abjects d'entre eux, le Ministère avait décidé de se séparer des Détraqueurs, au vu du désastre qui s'était produit lorsque Voldemort avait réussi à prendre leur contrôle.

Mais encore une fois cela ne voulait rien dire… Voldemort avait très bien pu avoir besoin d'eux ailleurs et avait laissé à d'autre l'honneur de torturer ses prisonniers.

L'hypothèse qu'il avait été jeté là pour y mourir de faim et de froid, sans plus jamais croiser âme qui vive, n'était pas non plus à écarter. Il pouvait bien être totalement seul dans cette immense prison à en croire le silence implacable de l'autre côté de la porte de sa cellule.

Une idée de plus à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser…

Severus se retourna lentement de la porte, essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur ou la panique en détaillant minutieuse les maigres biens de sa cellule. Sur sa gauche il y avait la plate forme de fer lui servant de lit, sortant du mur et suspendue à un mètre du sol par deux énormes chaines encastrées dans la pierre. Un simple matelas jauni par le temps et l'humidité recouvrait la plate forme. Le matelas était à peine assez grand pour recouvrir la surface lui servant de lit sur toute la longueur, et Severus ne fut pas étonné de ne trouver qu'une couverture miteuse posée dessus et un simple oreiller crasseux. De la porte il n'avait qu'à faire deux grande enjambées avant d'atteindre le « lit », qui longeait le mur jusqu'à presque atteindre celui au bout de sa cellule, la maigre fenêtre placée en hauteur laissant à peine passé la lumière du jour. A sa droite il n'y avait rien, le mur en pierre de l'autre côté du lit dégoulinant simplement d'humidité jusqu'à un tout petit muret au fond de sa celle qui cachait un simple toilette. Certainement sans chasse d'eau ni lunettes de toilette et qu'il devinait crasseux d'immondice rien qu'à l'odeur.

Il compta six grand pas avant d'atteindre le pan de mur en fasse de la porte, ses yeux arrivant à peine à la hauteur de la fenêtre, le haut plafond de sa cellule ne l'aidant pas spécialement à se débarrasser du sentiment claustrophobe qui tentait de l'envahir malgré lui. La fenêtre ne lui permettait de voir qu'un bout de ciel nuageux et une pluie fine et froide s'envolant sous des bourrasques de vents violents. Il devinait la mer aux pieds de sa prison, à une bonne centaine de mètres au vu de l'écho des vagues qui ne l'atteignait que comme un lointain murmure. Severus se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'accrochant à la roche humide et froide du rebord de la mince fenêtre, et il prit une minute pour penchant son visage en avant et respirer l'air marin à plein poumons. L'atmosphère était tout aussi glacé et humide à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de sa cellule, l'odeur de moisissure et de renfermé en moins. Et il apprécia le vent vivifiant et l'embrun de la mer comme un cadeau.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil rapide à sa droite, distinguant parfaitement le simple toilette maintenant qu'il avait dépassé le petit muret de pierre. Comme il s'en était douté l'accessoire était immonde, et la céramique autrefois blanche était passée au gris terne depuis un long moment déjà. Bien évidemment aucun rouleau de papier toilette n'était en vu. Il n'essaya même pas de regarder au fond du toilette pour voir s'il y avait de l'eau, connaissant le mécanisme de trappe et de tuyaux creux s'ouvrant sur du vide lorsque la chasse était actionnée. Le toilette ne lui apporterait aucun moyen d'accès à un peu d'eau s'il tentait de démonter sa chasse. Et c'était peut-être pour le mieux car il avait si soif depuis son réveil qu'il aurait certainement été capable de boire l'eau des toilettes et risquer de s'empoisonner avec un cocktail bactériologique dont il ne voulait même pas imaginer la provenance. Il n'y avait aucun lavabo, ni aucune autre arrivé d'eau lui permettant d'étancher sa soif. Si ce n'est le mince filet d'humidité coulant le long des pierres de sa cellule, trop maigre et certainement tout aussi infect pour étancher sa soif.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire Severus retourna vers son lit, ses muscles raides tremblant légèrement sous son poids avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le matelas. Il avait perdus presque tout son muscles, et les os de ses fesses maigres s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans le maigre rembourrage, la surface de fer glacé en dessous perçant la mousse pour le faire à nouveau frissonner de froid de la tête aux pieds. Il commença à chercher inconsciemment sa baguette sous la manche longue de sa chemise de détenu, avant de se rappeler à quel point son geste était stupide et vain.

Il avait perdu sa baguette depuis longtemps maintenant. Et il doutait de ne jamais la revoir.

A la place il ajusta sa position sur le lit, reposant son dos contre le mur après s'être enroulé dans sa couverture dérisoire, puante d'humidité et de crasse, ses yeux un instant vide fixant le mur de pierre se tenant à quatre mètres à peine en face de lui. Il se passa distraitement une main dans sa barbe, n'appréciant que moyennement ses poils drus là où il avait toujours pris bien soin de se raser de prés. Il n'était pas sale, du moins il sentait que quelqu'un avait au moins pris le temps de lui lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage de temps en temps. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu gras mais sentait le propre, et l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé qu'il portait sur lui ne venait que de sa chemise ou de la couverture.

Severus inspecta ses mains trop maigres, sa peau dangereusement pâle –même pour lui-. Sa peau s'était légèrement fripée par-dessus ses os saillant, ses poignets si fins qu'il craignait de les briser en s'appuyant trop fort sur eux. Il remarqua la longue cicatrice au creux de sa main droite, souvenir de son dernier combat. Les sanglots de son ancienne élève semblèrent vouloir s'infiltrer dans son esprit lorsqu'il repensa à ses dernières minutes de conscience, alors qu'elle et lui se vidaient de leur sang.

Il avait été certain de mourir ce soir là… Et n'était pas particulièrement ravi de s'être finalement trompé.

Il se refusa de penser à son ancienne élève… Il se rappelait très bien de son état aussi lamentable et agonisant que le sien avant qu'il ne perde conscience contre le tronc d'arbre.

… Il doutait qu'elle ait eut autant de chance que lui…

Il releva la fine couverture et tira sur le col lâche de sa chemise pour inspecter son épaule, se souvenant encore très bien de la sensation glacée de la lame s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Il sentait encore comme un léger picotement à cet endroit, un pincement désagréable mais suffisamment diffus pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. La vilaine cicatrice laissée par la dague fut plus difficile à ignorer. De même que pour les boursoufflures de chaire cicatrisées sur son torse maigre et son ventre, là où Nagini avait planté ses crocs.

Son tatouage de Mangemort n'avait pas bougé de place. Toujours aussi sombre et grotesque sur son avant bras. La marque était silencieuse, la magie noire de son ancien maître ne semblant pas l'atteindre jusque dans sa cellule. Mais cela ne voulait toujours rien dire...

Pour ce qui était de son cou, il ne put que deviner les dégâts laissé dans sa chaire du bout des doigts, incapable de s'inspecter plus avant sans un miroir. Pas que le peu qu'il puisse voir lui donne envie de se détailler d'un peu plus près de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais été beau, ni séduisant, mais à présent il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un homme faible et blessé. Et il n'y crut pas vraiment quand il essaya de lâcher un son à travers sa gorge sèche, pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu ses cordes vocales après son affreuse blessure. Il ne lâcha d'abord qu'un souffle éraillé. Mais à force d'acharnement, se raclant presque douloureusement la gorge sous ses efforts, il finit par réussir à prononcer quelques noms de potions d'une voix faible.

Il ne serait certainement pas capable de se défendre si l'on venait s'en prendre à lui. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu'il serrait toujours capable de les maudire à voix haute avant de se faire torturer ou battre à mort.

Toujours en fonction de qui avait gagné la guerre bien sûr…

.

Il resta toute la journée totalement seul, perdant peu à peu espoirs de voir la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir ou d'entendre le moindre bruit prouvant qu'il y avait encore un peu de vie à l'extérieur de ses quatre murs de pierre.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bout de ciel nuageux de l'autre côté de sa mince fenêtre commença à se parer d'obscurité que Severus entendit enfin d'autre son que celui de la pluie ou du vent. Il y eut plusieurs bruits lourds de portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment, des pas grimpant des marches de pierre, leurs échos résonnant dans les couloirs de la prison, jusqu'à sa cellule. Puis il y eut enfin des voix, lointaines d'abord, puis de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que les pas les accompagnants ne s'arrêtent devant sa porte.

Son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui, et même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir rester assis sur son matelas piteux, il se força à se débarrasser de la couverture et à se relever pour se poster sous la fenêtre. Il serra les dents et ravala ses frissons, se redressant de toute sa hauteur en affichant un air aussi neutre et calme que possible.

L'instant de vérité était sur le point d'arriver. Il saurait bientôt qui le gardait enfermé ici… Bien qu'il ne soit lui-même plus très sûr de vraiment vouloir le savoir...

Une clé tourna dans le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement terrible sur un couloir de pierre sombre. Trois hommes portant des uniformes noirs identiques se tenaient devant l'ouverture, l'un d'eux tenant ce qui ressemblait à un plateau repas, une large tasse en bois trônant sur le rebord. Severus comprit tout de suite qu'il ne gagnerait pas son repas aussi facilement quand les deux autres hommes s'avancèrent dans sa cellule derrière le premier. Ils tenaient tout les deux une matraque à la main et leurs mines sombres ne présagèrent rien de bon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout trois au milieu de la minuscule pièce, envahissant presque tout l'espace, l'homme au plateau qu'à deux pas de lui.

\- **Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé**, lança-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée au goût du maitre des potions. **J'imagine que vous avez faim**, continua-t-il en faisant mine de lui tendre le plateau.

Severus ne fit aucun geste pour s'en emparer et il remercia son instinct lorsque les lèvres du gardien s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire aussi immonde qu'hypocrite. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et il avait vu suffisamment de fou et de meurtrier dans sa vie pour reconnaître un homme dangereux lorsqu'il en croisait un.

\- **Non ?** Demanda le gardien en secouant légèrement le plateau sous son nez, presque comme pour le narguer. **Même pas un tout petit peu ? Je l'ai préparé moi-même pourtant.**

Lorsqu'il ne trouva aucune réponse de la part du prisonnier, le gardien perdit lentement son affreux sourire et il se contenta de lâcher le plateau devant lui. L'assiette en bois et son contenu se renversa, la gorge de Severus brûlant d'humiliation quand la tasse d'eau se déversa à ses pieds, mouillant le bas de sa chemise.

\- **Bien**, siffla le gardien, un petit sourire vicieux devant la mine sombre de Severus. **Les gars**, continua-t-il à l'intention des deux autres en tournant légèrement sa tête vers eux mais sans le lâcher une seconde des yeux lorsqu'il dégagea la matraque de l'attache de sa ceinture. **Je crois qu'il est temps de présenter la bienvenue au professeur Snape.**

\- **Attendez…**, lâcha alors précipitamment Severus d'une voix rauque et éraillée en tendant une main devant lui pour tenter de l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- **Quoi ?** Demanda le gardien en faisant un geste aux deux autres de s'arrêter. **Une dernière parole peut-être ?**

**\- Je…**, hésita-t-il une seconde, détaillant leurs visages pour chercher en vain des réponses. **Dites-moi juste qui a gagné la guerre…**, lâcha-t-il enfin, en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa légère panique.

Seulement le premier gardien dû voir passer quelque chose dans ses yeux car, après la première seconde de surprise, son sourire vicieux s'élargit un peu plus. Quand il s'approcha finalement de lui en levant sa matraque, Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions aujourd'hui.

Les trois gardiens fondirent sur lui, et s'il réussit à donner un coup de poings à l'un d'eux avant de se prendre le premier coup de matraque il resta trop faible pour se défendre. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber à terre en grognant de douleur.

Ils le passèrent à tabac pendant de longue minute, les coups de matraques parfois remplacé par de violents coups de pieds dans les côtes ou dans le dos, le forçant à se rouler en boule sur lui-même. Les bras au dessus de sa tête et protégeant son visage du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le goût du sang envahissant sa bouche, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que tout s'arrête enfin.

Ils ne se lassèrent que lorsqu'il commença à perdre connaissance, trop faible pour encore tenir ses bras au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux roulant dangereusement vers l'arrière. Il toussait et crachait violemment, sa barbe dégoulinante de la mixture qui aurait dû lui servir de repas là où son visage s'était écrasé au sol, sa longue chemise se mouillant toujours un peu plus au point qu'il crut un moment s'être fait dessus.

Lorsqu'il crut tourner de l'œil au prochain coup de matraque, tout s'arrêta enfin. Il ouvrit un œil boursoufflé et injecté de sang pour voir le gardien qui semblait donner tout les ordres faire signe aux autres d'arrêter et de sortir. Il lui jeta un petit sourire satisfait que le maitre des potions trouva tout à fait ignoble avant de faire volt face à son tour et de refermer bruyamment la porte de sa cellule derrière lui sans ajouter un mot.

Le laissant de nouveau à sa solitude pour lécher ses plaies…Jusqu'à la prochaine visite.

Severus resta au sol un long moment. Immobile, il écouta l'écho des pas disparaître dans les couloirs de la prison. Une dernière porte grinça au loin avant qu'un silence assourdissant ne s'installe de nouveau. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se permit de bouger. D'abord doucement, tentant de ne pas gémir trop fort au risque de se faire entendre et ainsi donner une nouvelle raison aux gardes pour revenir le tourmenter. Il tourna son visage de côté pour ne plus avoir le nez collé au sol, passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur fendue. Il tenta de se mettre à quatre pattes, mais abandonna l'idée quand quelques unes de ses côtes hurlèrent leurs désaccords. La douleur, sa vielle amie, semblait s'être de nouveau installée dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il pouvait sentir un filet de sang chaud couler de son nez, mais quand il renifla il sentit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas cassé.

C'était au moins ça…

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour le moment, et devinant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour les jours à venir, Severus ramassa du bout des doigts le mélange gluant de riz et de viande étalés au sol. Il porta lentement sa main à sa bouche, ses lèvres ensanglantées se refermant difficilement sur la mixture. Il avala doucement, par petite quantité, presque ravie de la texture molle du plat passant difficilement sa gorge sèche et comprimée. Il finit par se trainer légèrement en avant, roulant sur le ventre pour poser ses lèvres sur la petite mare d'eau laissée par la tasse renversée. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer, sa langue déjà envahit du goût immonde de son repas, et il ignora son sens basique d'hygiène en aspirant et léchant l'eau stagnante entre les pierres lisses.

Quand il lui sembla ne plus rien rester du contenu de son plateau repas, il se traina à nouveau au sol, ignorant la vaisselle sale sur son chemin, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui lui servait de lit. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur par-dessus sa mâchoire serrée quand il força tout son corps à se soulever pour finalement s'écraser de tout son poids sur le matelas. Après la morsure glacée et dure du sol de pierre, sa pitoyable couchette contre le mur se transforma un instant en coin de paradis. Avant qu'il ne se mette de nouveau à frissonner de la tête aux pieds sous sa fine chemise de coton mouillée d'eau et de sang qui collait à présent désagréablement à son corps. Mais n'ayant la force de rien d'autre, et ne pouvant rien faire de plus de toute façon, il se contenta de tirer la couverture sur lui en espérant simplement ne pas mourir de froid durant la nuit.

Il sursauta de peur et releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau des portes grincer quelque part dans la prison. Il sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine au rythme des pas avançant dans les couloirs de pierre et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils dépassèrent sa porte verrouillée qu'il se permit de reprendre un souffle légèrement tremblant. Une nouvelle porte grinça un peu plus loin et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Severus entende un homme crier et supplier sous les coups de matraques des gardiens.

Il serra les dents si fort de rage, de frustration et d'humiliation qu'elles ne tremblèrent même pas sous ses frissons de plus en plus violents sous sa mince couverture. Pas plus qu'il ne laissa passer un seul gémissement de souffrance malgré son état lamentable. Il refusait que les gardiens puissent l'entendre et prendre un quelconque plaisir sur sa souffrance. Même s'ils semblaient pour le moment bien plus occupés à passer à tabac un autre détenu pour venir jeter un œil à son corps meurtri et tremblant.

Il ne réussi cependant pas à empêcher une unique larme de dépit…et de tristesse, de couler lentement le long de sa joue creuse alors qu'il reposait doucement sa tête sur son oreiller froid et humide. Sa larme se perdit dans sa barbe poisseuse d'un mélange de sang et de nourriture et Severus fut plus qu'heureux d'accueillir les ténèbres quand il tomba enfin dans l'inconscience, s'écroulant de fatigue et de douleur au son des cris de douleurs… et des rires gras.

.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit une petite seconde à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant que son dos endolori ne proteste lorsqu'il chercha à se retourner sur son matelas de fortune.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, et s'il pouvait encore entendre la pluie continuer de tomber à l'extérieur, sa fenêtre était trop petite et trop haute pour lui permettre de distinguer le ciel de là où il se trouvait.

Les cris du détenu et les rires des gardes s'étaient tus pour ne laisser qu'un immense silence à peine voilé de quelques gouttes de pluie coulant sur la pierre et s'écrasant au sol dans un « Tic…Tic…Tic… » tout aussi agaçant que sinistre. Et alors qu'il se retournait complètement sur son lit pour faire face à sa cellule, Severus se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il n'y a avait pas que le bruit de la pluie dans le noir.

Quelqu'un pleurait… Des petits sanglots quasis étouffés, mais bien présents, et qui étaient surement la raison de son réveil brutal.

Il reconnaissait ces sanglots…

\- **Miss…Granger ?** Appela-t-il dans un murmure, sans vouloir y croire lui-même.

Personne ne lui répondit, et les sanglots continuèrent, ni trop fort, ni trop faible.

Sa cellule était parfaitement vide, les ombres de la pierre immobile sous le fin rayon de lune perçant miraculeuse les nuages au dessus de la prison. Et pourtant Severus avait la très désagréable sensation de ne pas être seule dans cette pièce glacée et minuscule. Il y avait une présence avec lui, et elle sanglotait doucement… Des sanglots qui lui rappelaient trop bien ceux de son ancienne élève lorsqu'elle avait pleuré dans ses bras.

\- **…Miss Granger ?** Essaya-t-il à nouveau dans un murmure.

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer légèrement et il reconnu la sensation glacée coulant le long de son échine pour ce qu'elle était : …de la peur.

N'ayant d'autre alternative, et conscient que ses appels resteraient certainement sans réponse, Severus décida de se relever totalement. Il frissonna de froid lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent à nouveau le sol humide et glacé de sa cellule, mais il ignora l'inconfort et la douleur pour faire un rapide tour de sa cellule en quelque pas à peine.

Seulement il n'y avait rien. Rien derrière le minuscule muret cachant le toilette, rien sous la plateforme en fer lui servant de lit, rien derrière la mince ouverture donnant sur la nuit, et rien aux pieds de la lourde porte de sa cellule là où une petite trappe laissait passer un filet d'air glacé. Il était parfaitement seul dans sa cellule… et pourtant les sanglots semblaient tout proches, se percutant en échos ténus contre les parois de pierre l'encerclant.

Quoi que ce fût, c'était avec lui, dans sa cellule…

… Ou peut-être était-ce dans son esprit… ?

Plus très sûr de rien, Severus finit par se rasseoir sur son matelas, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre. Il attrapa la fine couverture et, ignorant une fois de plus sa forte odeur d'humidité et de renfermée, il se l'enroula autour des épaules avant de prendre appuis sur le mur de pierre dans son dos.

Il ne quitta pas une seconde sa cellule des yeux, fixant les ombres et détaillant chaque souffles de vent, chaque impactes de goutte de pluie s'élevant dans le silence de la nuit. Les sanglots ne cessèrent pas, doux comme une musique mais pas moins déchirant. Pourtant Severus ne vit jamais rien d'autre que du vide. Les murs se resserrant simplement sur lui à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Et il finit par se rendormir lentement malgré lui. Le dos douloureux contre la pierre, les pieds glacés, les sanglots de son ancienne élève le berçant au point qu'il crut vraiment devenir fou avant que son esprit ne sombre une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

.

.

Fin chapitre 2

petit mot à celle qui m'a laissé un commentaire concernant Eternity :) Je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, même si j'avoue l'avoir relégué au dossier "Projets inachevés".

Je ne perd pas espoir de réussir un jour à sortir les deux derniers chapitres manquant à l'histoire pour enfin la terminer. Mais Kathe est si loin maintenant que j'ai parfois du mal à la faire revivre (dans tous les sens du terme ;p)


	3. Un vieil ami

Rythme d'écriture intense depuis ce week-end, je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à le tenir le reste de la semaine mais je vais tout faire pour !

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon :p

.

Chapitre 3

Un vieil ami

Au bout d'un mois de captivité Severus s'était fait à la routine de son quotidien.

Il supportait le froid et l'humidité du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'odeur crasseuse du matelas et de sa misérable couverture à présent incrustée partout sur lui et s'ajoutant à sa propre odeur de saleté, de transpiration et de sang. Sa longue chemise était depuis des semaines dans un état pitoyable. Dû entre autre au manque de papier toilette ou de tout autre moyen d'hygiène de base, mais également à ses nombreuses coupures partout sur son corps qui l'avait tâchée de rouge au point d'oublier à quoi elle était sensé ressembler à la base.

Les jours s'enchainaient, identiques. Gris, ternes, froids et pluvieux. Il passait ses journées seul, les gardiens n'apparaissant qu'aux toutes dernières lueurs du jour pour venir le rouer de coups. Son plateau repas était le plus souvent jeté à terre, ou parfois même oublié ou vide. Quand le plus vicieux des gardes ne lui passait pas simplement sous le nez avant de finalement repartir avec, l'assiette encore fumante de sa mixture chaude de riz et de viande qui le narguait d'odeurs alléchantes avant de disparaître, le laissant affamé jusqu'au lendemain soir.

L'un des gardiens prenait tout de même la peine de déposer sa tasse d'eau près de la porte, évitant ainsi de le tuer de déshydratation. Et même si Severus pensa très fortement à se laisser mourir de faim et de soif la première semaine, son instinct le forçait toujours à ramper prés de la porte après le départ des gardes pour faire passer le goût du sang dans sa bouche et étancher sa soif.

Il n'avait prit aucune douche, ou fait de simple petite toilette, depuis son arrivé. La crasse brûlait ses blessures, quelques unes de ses entailles -souvenirs de ses passages à tabac- s'infectant dangereusement et laissant sa peau pâle, rougit, et boursoufflée. Sa lèvre inférieure fendue ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée depuis le premier soir, et sa langue ne cessait de passer et repasser sur la petite entaille malgré la douleur. Pour ce qui était de sa barbe ou de ses cheveux cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de tenter de les brosser du bout des doigts pour y retirer des croutes de peau et de sang séché.

Il devait très certainement faire très peur à voir. Et quelque part il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'y avait que les gardes pour le voir dans cet état pitoyable.

Après la première semaine il avait cessé de poser ses questions, comprenant que ses geôliers prenaient plaisir à le garder dans l'ignorance. Il n'y avait que le garde vicieux pour lui parler, lui soufflant des insultes et des moqueries à l'oreille après l'avoir roué de coups, titillant sa patience et l'humiliant toujours un peu plus. Seulement Severus avait vu -et subit- bien pire durant sa triste existence. Et aussi désespérant que cela puisse paraître il lui semblait parfois revivre ses toutes jeunes années tandis que les gardes ne cessaient de lui rendre visite chaque jour pour le tourmenter et le battre à coups de matraque, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre.

Ça lui rappelait les coups et les insultes de son père… Les caresses et paroles de réconfort de sa mère en moins bien sûr…

Et chaque soir il pouvait entendre les cris des autres détenus alors qu'ils étaient chacun leur tour tourmenté et torturé, les rires gras des gardiens s'élevant tous les soirs sinistrement à travers les couloirs de pierre de la prison. Severus ignorait tout de l'identité de ses codétenus. Ils pouvaient aussi bien être des serviteurs du Mal et que des combattants de la Lumière. Et ça aurait presque put lui être égal. Seulement les cris de douleurs étaient parfois si déchirants à travers la prison qu'il frissonnait d'une empathie particulière, leur sort tout aussi peu enviable que le sien.

Ne pas savoir pourquoi il était puni ajoutait également à la vague de folie et de panique qui l'envahissait parfois lorsqu'il tombait enfin de fatigue ou d'inconscience sur son matelas miteux.

Et il y avait les sanglots… Ils n'avaient jamais cessés de venir lui rendre visite. Chaque nuit depuis la première nuit. Dés que la lune montait haut dans le ciel, et jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, les sanglots envahissaient sa petite cellule humide, tordant ses entrailles d'un doute de plus en plus affreux.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement les pleurs de Granger maintenant. Reconnaissant les nuances de sa voix à travers ses gémissements étranges et lointains qui montaient en écho le long des quatre murs de pierre l'enfermant. La présence semblait se faire de plus en plus forte à mesure des nuits. Et plusieurs fois il crut apercevoir une ombre, flou et vaporeuse, se détacher du mur faisant face à sa couchette. Mais chaque fois qu'il se redressait, chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, ce qu'il croyait être une ombre recourbée sur elle-même, couchée au pied du mur, s'évaporait alors complètement pour ne lui laisser que la compagnie de ses sanglots de désespoirs.

Il avait appris à passer ses nuits avec. Ignorant cette présence et ces pleurs, tout autant qu'il les attendait presque impatiemment. Les petits sanglots l'accompagnaient dans ses nuits glacés de terreur et de solitude, et malgré lui il en retirait un certain réconfort.

L'idée qu'il n'était finalement pas si seul que ça dans sa misérable prison le rassurait.

Severus avait réussi à retirer un petit morceau de pierre pointue sur rebord de la haute fenêtre. Il avait espéré un moment s'en servir comme d'une arme pour se défendre, fantasmant à l'idée de réussir à l'enfoncer à travers la carotide du garde vicieux. Mais il sût aussi que s'il ratait –ou pire réussissait- son coup, les autres gardes le lui ferait payer son geste au centuple. Et il n'était pas encore tout à fait passé masochiste au point de risquer de nouvelle torture. Il s'était presque habitué aux passages à tabac quotidien, ne ressentant presque plus les coups de matraque tant son corps n'était à présent qu'un amas de bleus et d'hématomes plus ou moins larges et profonds. Il n'imaginait pas ce que les gardes pourraient lui réserver d'autre comme souffrance, et il préférait qu'ils continuent à n'utiliser que leur simple –mais efficace- bâton. C'est pourquoi il cacha le petit caillou sous son matelas, ne l'utilisant que pour marquer les jours défilant sur le mur à côté de son lit. Calendrier dérisoire qui lui permit de ne pas perdre la tête à mesure que le temps défilait à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

Il compta trente-deux jours, se succédant les uns à la suite des autres dans sa petite routine, avant que tout ne soit chamboulé au trente-troisième jour.

Ce matin là il sursauta et se leva aussi vite que possible pour se placer –comme à son habitude- sous la fenêtre, lorsque des pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Il garda le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait, ses années d'espionnage ancrées au plus profond de ses réflexes, pour ne pas se laisser à paniquer devant cette visite totalement inhabituelle. Il s'étonnait de revoir apparaitre ses tortionnaires à cette heure matinale, son corps toujours douloureux du passage à tabac de la veille. Mais n'en laissa rien paraître malgré son esprit encore un peu brumeux de sommeil et les oreilles encore emplies des échos sanglotants de la mystérieuse présence accompagnant ces nuit.

Il ne trembla pas quand la lourde porte grinça en s'ouvrant, bien que tout son corps ait à présent associé ce bruit à des douleurs et des humiliations cuisantes. Et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'étonner en découvrant un gardien seul, et qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais vu, planté dans le couloir sombre de l'autre côté.

\- **Suivez moi**, grogna simplement le garde en se décalant légèrement pour lui faire de la place dans l'ombre du couloir.

Severus hésita, détaillant la mine sévère de l'homme plutôt jeune pendant un moment, avant de s'exécuter quand il le vit commencer à perdre patience et porter mécaniquement une main à sa ceinture pour se saisir de sa matraque. Ses jambes maigres tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte de sa cellule et il fronça le nez en reniflant l'odeur de moisissure encore plus forte dans le couloir de pierre qu'elle ne l'était dans sa cellule. Sa maigre fenêtre donnant directement sur la mer renouvelait certainement un peu mieux l'air vicié dans sa cellule, là où le couloir sombre ne donnait que sur plusieurs portes de cellule, sans aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Quelques torches accrochées ça et là dans le couloir éclairaient suffisamment le chemin pour ne pas qu'il trébuche devant lui quand le garde le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

La porte de sa cellule resta ouverte derrière eux, et pendant un instant il regretta de ne pas y être à nouveau enfermé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement lorsque ces petites habitudes étaient ainsi chamboulées. Aussi dérisoires soient-elles. Mais il fut aussi suffisamment malin pour ne pas poser de questions, ou tenter un geste malheureux, tandis que le garde le conduisait à travers les minces couloirs de la prison. Il croisa un nombre incalculable de cellule fermés mais ne put entendre aucun bruit lui confirmant qu'elles étaient bien occupées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un escalier de pierre descendant à n'en plus finir et il crut plusieurs fois perdre son équilibre, ses jambes faibles supportant difficilement sa marche et ses pieds nus s'accrochant douloureusement sur certaine pierre au sol plus écharpées que d'autre.

Quand il arriva enfin aux pieds de l'escalier, essoufflé et presque légèrement transpirant, le gardien le poussa d'une main dans l'un des couloirs s'ouvrant devant lui. Il y eut ensuite un autre couloir, des cellules, et encore d'autres couloirs, lui faisant tourner la tête et le perdant définitivement dans ce labyrinthe sombre, froid et humide. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils semblèrent enfin arriver à destination. Le gardien ouvrit une porte métallique plus grande que les autres et une immense salle vide, carrelée du sol au plafond, apparut devant lui. Ici il n'y avait pas de torches accrochées aux murs, de simples petites ouverture en haut des murs laissant entrer la lumière du jour pour les éclairer.

Severus poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en apercevant les pommeaux de douche accrochés au mur carrelé, à intervalle régulier.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle récompense, il n'hésita même pas à enlever sa chemise crasseuse de prisonnier lorsque le garde lui ordonna d'une voix dure de se déshabiller et de s'avancer vers la douche la plus proche. Une petite voix lui souffla de ne pas perdre des yeux l'unique gardien, alors qu'il jetait sa vieille chemise au sol et qu'il s'avançait vers le pommeau de douche le plus proche, nu comme au premier jour. Seulement le gardien semblait l'ignorer complètement, se contentant de s'appuyer à côté de la large porte métallique, plus intéressé par la crasse présente sous ses ongles que par le corps nu, maigre, et faible du détenu. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus, rassuré de ne pas avoir le gardien vicieux comme surveillant, et il s'avança sous le pommeau de douche qui se mit aussitôt à cracher un jet d'eau tiède et claire sur sa tête.

S'il avait été sûr de ne pas se faire entendre par le garde derrière lui, Severus aurait certainement lâché un long gémissement, à sa fois de bien être et de douleur, en sentant l'eau éclabousser ses maigres muscles endoloris. Il se permit néanmoins de laisser quelques larmes couler de ses yeux déjà rougis, ses pleurs silencieux se noyant discrètement dans l'eau tiède coulant sur son visage.

\- **Dépêchez vous**, grogna le garde au bout de quelques minutes, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il continuait sur le même ton, toujours plus intéressé par l'état de ses ongles que par lui : **On n'a pas toute la journée. **

N'ayant pas de gant de toilette, et encore moins de savon, Severus se contenta de frotter vigoureusement son corps avec ses mains, l'eau à ses pieds se colorant de crasse et de sang séché avant de disparaître dans l'évacuation. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le jet, se rinçant la langue et avalant pour la première fois depuis un mois autant d'eau potable qu'il le pouvait. Il n'aurait sans doute pas cette chance avant un bon mois, et il avait vite appris qu'ici il fallait saisir la moindre opportunité d'eau ou de nourriture.

L'eau se coupa au dessus de sa tête avant qu'il n'ait véritablement terminé de rincer ses long cheveux. Il avait au moins pu mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa barbe et s'il n'avait pas craint un coup ou deux de matraque, ou de perdre le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, il aurait supplié le gardien pour une simple paire de ciseaux afin de retirer un peu de cette masse de poils qui le grattait désagréablement depuis des semaines.

Pas tout à fait propre, mais tout de même dans un meilleurs état qu'à son réveil, Severus prit le temps d'essorer du mieux qu'il le pût ses longs cheveux tout en regardant le gardien qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Il se força à ne pas trembler lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux de ses ongles pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Et Severus fut incapable de saisir le froncement de sourcils ou le grognement qu'il lâcha devant les nombreux hématomes parsemant tout son corps dangereusement maigre.

Finalement il se redressa lorsqu'un deuxième garde apparut devant l'entrée de la salle d'eau. Ce dernier tenait une nouvelle chemise de détenu grise et un bout de tissu à peu près propre, et ayant certainement été un jour une serviette avant de commencer à s'effriter avec le temps et l'humidité ambiante.

\- **Va falloir dire un mot aux gars**, lâcha le premier garde en se saisissant de la serviette pour finalement la balancer au prisonnier sans plus le regarder. Severus n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin et il se sécha aussi vite que possible, son corps tremblant à présent violemment de froid. **J'ai pas envi de me taper un nouveau rapport, si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, siffla-t-il encore à son collègue.

L'autre garde se contenta de grogner et Severus sentit presque ses yeux glisser à leur tour sur sa frêle silhouette.

\- **Laissez ça**, lui dit le premier gardien en pointant son menton vers la serviette que Severus tenait toujours du bout des doigts. Et il la lâcha sur le carrelage mouillé pour attraper la chemise propre qu'il lui jeta ensuite.

Alors qu'il finissait de passer la fine chemise grise sur son corps, ses longs cheveux humides mouillant bien trop rapidement le tissue dans son dos à son goût, Severus tenta le tout pour le tout. Ces deux gardiens avaient l'air un peu plus sain d'esprit que ceux venant habituellement lui rendre visite dans sa cellule en début de soirée.

Et il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

\- **Dites-moi…**, commença-t-il lentement et d'une voix rauque, avant d'hésiter une seconde lorsque les deux gardes se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer. Il ne le montra pas mais il craignait que sa malheureuse question ne réveille en eux des pulsions tout aussi violentes et cruelles que celles de leurs collègues. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer, la voix aussi calme que possible : **… Qui a gagné la guerre ?**

Le garde qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux douches fronça un peu plus les sourcils tandis que l'autre se mettait à rire en le regardant bizarrement. Deux réactions aussi étranges l'une que l'autre, perdant un peu plus Severus dans ses questionnements. Finalement l'autre gardien cessa de rire et lâcha simplement par-dessus son épaule, juste avant de disparaître dans le couloir :

\- **On peut pas vraiment dire que qui que ce soit ait gagné !**

Le maitre des potions fronça des yeux, cherchant dans le regard du premier gardien une réponse plus claire. Mais quand l'autre ne desserra pas les lèvres et lui fit un simple geste sec pour qu'il le suive, il comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus comme réponse. Il devina alors que son garde, plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait crut aux premiers abords, avait sans doute été un ancien élève à lui. Mais il fut incapable de mettre un nom, ou une maison, sur son visage et il finit par abandonner l'idée de s'en souvenir. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance finalement.

Il suivit son escorte sur une autre longue distance, l'imaginant un instant le raccompagner à sa cellule lorsqu'ils remontèrent quelque escalier, mais il fut finalement emmené ailleurs. Ses yeux le brûlèrent un moment lorsqu'une porte fut ouverte sur l'extérieur, le ciel pourtant nuageux inondant sa vision d'une lumière vive. Il mit quelque seconde à s'habituer et à ajuster ses yeux et crût perdre son souffle en arrivant devant une large coure cloisonnée de grillage et donnant sur les rochers saillant de leur ile. La coure devant lui était ouverte sur le ciel et la mer, un haut grillage l'encerclant de toute part mais ne réussissant pas à atténuer la sensation soudaine de liberté qui l'envahit tout à coup. La mer s'écrasait parfois si violemment sur la roche un peu plus loin que l'air était ici saturé d'humidité, le goût du sel inondant sa bouche et ses narines et piquant presque désagréablement sa peau fragile.

Ce qui étonna le plus Severus ce ne fut pas forcément cet espace soudain bien plus grand et large que tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis un mois. Ce qui le déstabilisa, au point qu'il s'immobilisa à quelque pas de la porte, le garde juste à côté de lui, ce fut la vision de cette centaine de prisonniers vagabondant dans l'immense coure. Certain était seul, recroquevillé contre un morceau de grillage, leur visage tourné vers la mer, ou marchant de long en large la tête baissé sur le sol de roche parfaitement lisse. D'autre était posté en petit groupe, ici et là, discutant discrètement entre eux et envoyant parfois des regards nerveux vers les gardes postés le long du mur d'enceinte d'Azkaban.

Severus en eut presque le souffle coupé, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il lui était à nouveau permit de voir le ciel ou d'autres visages humains n'appartenant pas à ses geôliers.

\- **Au fond de la coure**, grogna alors le garde, et Severus le regarda sans comprendre.

Le garde pointa un doigt en direction du grillage, tout au bout de la coure, là où la mer s'approchait si près des rochers que ses vagues explosaient parfois à travers la barrière illusoire les séparant de la liberté. Ce n'était pas tant le grillage qui les gardait tous prisonnier, pas plus que les gardiens bien moins nombreux que les prisonniers et munis de simple matraque pour se défendre, que la violence des vagues et du vent grondant tout autour de l'ile perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Severus suivit la direction du doigt et il reprit une respiration crispée en apercevant une fragile silhouette solitaire faisant face à la mer, ses mains accrochées au grillage l'empêchant certainement de s'envoler. Il aurait reconnu cette longue chevelure d'un blond brillant n'importe où.

\- **Si vous voulez des réponses**, lâcha alors le garde et Severus se tourna un instant vers lui pour croiser son air toujours autant renfrogné. **Il pourra surement vous répondre.**

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne tiquant même plus sous la légère douleur de sa lèvre fendue, et c'est avec une reconnaissance sincère qu'il souffla ses remerciements au garde. Ce dernier souffla un simple « **Professeur** » en guise de dernier salut, avant de faire volt face et de rejoindre ses collègues le long du mur de la prison.

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la coure, le vent violent soufflant si fort sa chemise et ses longs cheveux en arrière qu'il crut un moment faire du sur place, Severus fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses jambes trembler ou céder sous chacun de ses pas. Il pouvait sentir les regards des autres détenus sur lui, certains petits groupes cessant toutes conversations à son approche, avant de murmurer plus vivement encore dés qu'il leur tournait enfin le dos. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention, si ce n'est les quelque coups d'œil rapides qui lui permirent de reconnaître plusieurs visages.

… Tous d'anciens mangemorts.

Il arriva enfin au bout de la coure, au prix d'un effort intense qui lui coûta presque toute ses forces.

\- **Lucius**, appela-t-il alors, pour que l'homme accroché au grillage se tourne enfin vers lui. Et l'expression de pure surprise que ce dernier afficha en l'apercevant valut à elle seule tous ses efforts pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- **Se…Sev…Severus ?** Bégaya Malfoy un instant, avant de sembler se reprendre, s'accrochant un peu mieux au grillage pour mieux se soutenir.

Il l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds et Severus en fit de même, détaillant comme son visage avait prit un immense coup de vieux sous sa barbe presque plus longue que la sienne. Lui aussi était affreusement maigre, des poches sombres se dessinant sous ses yeux bleus injectés de sang, un coquard assombrissant une bonne moitié de son visage. Il semblait blessé à une jambe, et se tenait gauchement au grillage à deux mains, son poids ne reposant que sur un pied et ne lui assurant qu'un maigre équilibre face aux éléments violents de la nature grondant tout autour d'eux.

\- **Je… Je te croyais mort**, lâcha enfin Malfoy après l'avoir détaillé longuement, notant certainement lui aussi les changements de son apparence et les marques de coups qu'il se prenait à répétition. **Tout le monde te croyait mort…**

Severus soupira, ses épaules se détendant légèrement alors qu'il prenait place près de son ancien ami, son regard se tournant un long moment vers le remous des vagues, appréciant la hauteur vertigineuse du ciel au dessus de sa tête et de la ligne d'horizon lointaine qui ne laissait apercevoir aucun autre signe de vie que cette ile de roche sombre sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- **Pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai bien cru l'être moi aussi**, souffla-t-il finalement en jetant un rapide regard en coin autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne –prisonnier ou garde- n'ait l'idée de s'approcher d'eux.

Heureusement le vent soufflait bien trop violemment pour que leur conversation soit entendu de quiconque à plus de trois pas.

\- **J'ai été blessé durant la bataille à Poudlard**, continua-t-il sous le regard curieux et toujours un peu surpris de Malfoy. Il expulsa l'image de Granger agonisante entre ses bras de son esprit, jurant presque entendre l'écho de ses pleurs à travers le bruit des vagues et secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer: **Je crois que je suis tombé dans le coma. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça et je n'ai repris connaissance qu'il y a quelques semaines.**

Malfoy resta un long moment sans rien dire, le fixant simplement bêtement avant de sembler se reprendre et de se retourner à son tour vers la mer.

\- **J'imagine que tu as vite regretté de t'être réveillé,** lui dit-il dans un petit sourire grimaçant.

Severus ne répondit rien, l'état lamentable de Lucius bien trop évident pour qu'il ignore les passages à tabac dont il devait être lui-même victime. Après un nouveau moment de silence pensif, Malfoy continua plus calmement :

\- **J'ai parfois l'impression que la punition est disproportionnée par rapport à nos crimes… Et puis, je me dis que finalement… On a que ce que l'on mérite…**

Severus resta silencieux un moment, se contentant de lui jeter un regard en coin. Malfoy n'avait jamais été du genre à se remettre en question, ni à croire qu'il méritait autre chose que les louanges, les fleurs et la richesse. Mais des mois de tortures quotidiennes pouvaient sans aucun doute changer n'importe quel homme.

\- **Que s'est-il passé le soir de la bataille Lucius ? **Demanda-t-il enfin, sortant l'autre homme de sa rêverie passagère. **Qui a gagné la guerre ?**

**\- Tu l'ignore ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me souviens de rien**, lâcha-t-il impatiemment.

Malfoy le regarda longuement, avant de perdre à nouveau ses yeux sur l'horizon. Quand il parla sa voix semblait aussi lointaine que ses pensées.

\- **Tu n'es jamais revenu de la cabane près du Lac après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'y ait fait appeler… Je me souviens que j'étais avec Narcissa au moment où Potter est finalement venu à lui, dans la forêt interdite. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres…,** Lucius hésita un moment avant de continuer, **il a jeté un sortilège mortel à Potter mais… quelque chose à mal tourné. Il y a eut une explosion, je crois, et des Aurors sont arrivés et ont commencé à attaquer dans tous les sens. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais Narcissa et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'école. Elle…Je crois qu'elle cherchait à retrouver Draco… Parfois, je peux encore l'entendre l'appeler par-dessus tous les autres cris… Dans mes cauchemars.**

Malfoy frissonna, son esprit certainement hanté par des images terribles avant qu'il n'ajoute sur le même ton lointain :

\- **Je crois qu'à un moment donné Bella à lancé un Inferno dans le Grand Hall, et le château à prit feu… Narcissa et moi n'avons jamais pu retrouver Draco…**

\- **Lucius...**, souffla Severus en se retenant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'homme, le trouvant trop arrogant et trop cruel pour son propre bien, mais il savait que ce dernier aimait profondément sa famille et la perte de son fils avait dû être terrible pour lui. Et Severus avait lui-même un léger pincement au cœur en imaginant ce qui avait bien pût à arriver à son filleul. Mais au lieu de lâcher des paroles vaines de réconfort, il posa une simple question :

\- **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à été vaincu ?**

**\- …Oui**, souffla Malfoy, son murmure se perdant presque dans le vent. **Je l'ai vu tomber sous plusieurs sortilèges, son corps partant en poussière**. Il fit une grimace avant d'ajouter, **Même son maudit serpent est mort, découpé en deux par le jeune Londubat avec l'épée de Gryffondor.**

Severus frissonna, sans savoir lui-même si l'intense émotion l'envahissant pouvait s'apparenter à de la joie. Après plusieurs semaines enfermées ici, il ignorait s'il était encore capable de ressentir autre chose que de la souffrance et de la peur.

\- **… Et Potter ?** Souffla-t-il, des centaines de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- **Potter est mort**, répondit Lucius en le perçant de ses yeux bleus. **Son ami Weasley également. Ça a fait la unes des journaux pendant des semaines. **

La nouvelle lui fit un choc. Bien sûr il se souvenait parfaitement de la vision du corps brulé du jeune Weasley, mais pour Potter… Dumbledore ne lui avait donc pas mentit lorsqu'il lui avait dit que le garçon devrait mourir pour espérer vaincre définitivement Voldemort.

Severus déglutit difficilement, un doute affreux l'inondant tout entier.

\- **Et…,** le sombre sorcier hésita avant de continuer. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? **Et la fille ? La née moldue …Granger ? Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? **

Malfoy le regarda bizarrement, fronçant des yeux devant lui un moment avant de secouer la tête et de détourner une nouvelle fois son regard au-delà du grillage sous ses doigts.

\- **Certainement morte elle aussi**, répondit-il. **Personne ne semble avoir entendu parler d'elle après la bataille et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir non plus.**

Cette fois lorsque Severus trembla, son estomac se solidifiant sous la nouvelle, il sut instantanément que l'émotion coulant insidieusement dans chacune de ses veines n'était autre que du dépit et de la tristesse. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela lui importait autant… Sa mort n'était pas plus triste que toutes les autres. Et pourtant… Pourtant la nouvelle le touchait bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il lui avait fait une promesse… Une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir… Et sa _Dette_ envers elle ne saurait jamais payée.

…Il l'avait abandonné.

\- **Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?** Demanda-t-il finalement, balayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait toutes ces violentes émotions le parcourant de part en part, la cicatrice sur son épaule le piquant étrangement plus durement que jamais. Il aurait tout le temps de se rouler dans son propre désespoir une fois ramené à sa cellule.

\- **Difficile à dire**, répondit Lucius. **Narcissa et moi avons été arrêtés par les Aurors au lendemain de la bataille. Elle… Narcissa, elle n'a même pas cherché à s'enfuir. La disparition de Draco… Je crois qu'elle ne s'en est jamais remise... Notre procès à été très rapide. Ce qui restait du Ministère s'est empressé de mettre en place des procès publics. Tous les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont été condamnés à la prison à vie. Nous avons d'abord été enfermés dans les cachots du Ministère... pendant une ou deux semaines je crois. Mon avocat à pu me fournir quelques exemplaires de la Gazette, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu me tenir un peu au courant. Mais dés que la sentence est tombée les Aurors**** nous ont amenés ici...  
**

**\- Narcissa est ici ?** S'étonna Severus en se tournant vers lui. **Elle ne porte pas la marque pourtant, et elle n'a jamais participé à aucuns raides.**

\- **Non… Mais d'après mon avocat elle n'a rien fait pour se défendre des accusations de complicité dont elle a été accusée. Elle était avec moi sur le bateau qui nous à amené sur l'ile… Mais, heureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas restée très longtemps ici…**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Severus, légèrement perdu.

\- **Elle est morte, elle aussi**, souffla simplement Lucius. **Les gardes me l'on annoncé dés le lendemain. Elle s'est pendue dans sa cellule… **Et il lâcha un rire sinistre qui fit frissonner Severus, avant de continuer, toujours sur un ton un peu lointain encore : **Elle a toujours été la plus maligne de nous deux… Et elle a préféré rejoindre Draco, que de rester une minute de plus dans cet enfer. Moi… j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire…**

**\- Lucius…**, souffla encore une fois Severus et cette fois il ne put retenir son geste de réconfort.

Seulement lorsque sa main toucha l'épaule du blond ce dernier glapit et s'écarta vivement de lui, comme dégoûté ou terrifié de ce simple contact. Et Severus n'insista pas, rabaissant lentement son bras et fronçant les sourcils devant la pâleur extrême de cet homme qui avait été un jour un ami proche.

\- **Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici ? **Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- **Je ne sais pas… Les gardes ne répondent jamais à aucune de mes questions. Je crois que ça fait partit de leurs directives... nous laisser devenir fou dans cette prison sans savoir exactement depuis combien de temps on est là ou ce qu'il se passe réellement à l'extérieur… Mais si je devais deviner**, lâcha-t-il presque rêveusement en se passant une main maigre et tremblante dans sa barbe blonde, **je dirai au moins deux ans.**

… Deux ans… Il avait été dans le coma pendant deux ans… Cette simple pensée fit tourner la tête de Severus et il voulut que Lucius le confirme mais ses mots se firent brutalement coupés par une sirène retentissant dans toute la coure.

Malfoy se mit alors à trembler comme une feuille, même si jusque là il avait semblé totalement ignorer le vent glacé et mordant venant de la mer et soufflant sa chemise tout autour de lui aussi.

Il lança à Severus un dernier regard, ses yeux se floutant légèrement de panique et d'une touche inquiétante de folie.

\- **…Fais attention Severus**, dit-il, la voix crispée. **Si tu viens juste d'arriver… Ils ne tarderont plus très longtemps…**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ? **Questionna le maitre des potions, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Lucius lui tourna vivement le dos et se précipita presque à travers la coure pour rejoindre la prison.

Severus le regarda simplement s'éloigner, notant au passage que tous les prisonniers se regroupaient devant les gardes pour être raccompagné un par un jusqu'à leur cellule. Il en fit finalement de même, ses jambes menaçant plus que jamais de céder sous son poids. Heureusement pour lui, il avait à présent le vent dans le dos, et même s'il grognait chaque fois que ses longs cheveux s'envolaient devant sans visage il put aussi profiter de cette poussé miraculeuse pour traverser la coure un peu plus rapidement.

Il était tout de même le dernier encore présent à l'extérieur quand il arriva enfin devant l'immense porte métallique s'ouvrant sur les couloirs sombres de la prison.

Le garde de tout à l'heure l'attendait contre le mur et Severus comprit que, contrairement à d'autre, celui-ci lui avait laissé le temps de revenir à son rythme. Il gardait toujours un air profondément renfrogné et Severus se creusa la tête un bon moment sans réussir à remettre son visage sur un nom d'ancien élève. Il n'osa pas demander. Mais il était au moins ravi que ce soit lui et pas le gardien vicieux. Les dernières paroles de Lucius résonnaient encore bien trop sinistrement dans ses oreilles pour qu'il ignore encore qu'il se passait sans doute bien pire dans cette prison que des passages à tabac quotidien.

Son garde le raccompagna lentement jusqu'à sa cellule, marchant devant lui dans les couloirs mais se plaçant derrière lui dans les escaliers. Et Severus comprit pourquoi lorsque ses jambes fragiles, rendues encore plus faible par tous ces efforts, cédèrent enfin sous son poids et qu'il manqua de dégringoler dans les marches de pierre. La chute l'aurait certainement tué. Le garde ne dit rien en la rattrapant, le soulevant presque à bout de bras pour finir la distance les séparant de la porte de sa cellule.

**-… Merci**, souffla-t-il misérablement quand le garde prit la peine de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa couchette, et Severus s'y écroula de tout son poids, se yeux se fermant déjà de fatigue.

\- **Professeur**, appela le garde alors qu'il se tenait près de la porte, la refermant lentement sur lui pour l'enfermer à nouveau. Severus ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers lui pour le regarder quand il sembla attendre quelque chose. **Essayez de ne pas leur donner plus de raison de vous détester. Ça ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus les choses.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, et sans attendre de réponse, le garde referma la porte sur lui et Severus savoura le silence et la solitude retrouvé de sa cellule. Il était certain que le garde était un ancien Serpentard. Aucun autre ancien élève n'aurait prit la peine de seulement l'avertir maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un prisonnier de guerre parmi tant d'autre.

La seconde d'après son corps exténuer tombait de sommeil.

.

Il fut réveillé par les pas s'arrêtant devant sa porte. Comme d'habitude.

Mais cette fois il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de bouger ou de se relever pour se poster sous la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Et lorsque les gardes entrèrent dans sa cellule il resta parfaitement immobile sur sa couchette, les paupières closes malgré son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure sous la panique de recevoir le premier coup.

Cela ne tarda pas et c'est à peine s'il se protégea le visage tandis que les trois hommes s'acharnaient à le frapper de leur matraque.

Il fut heureux de perdre connaissance rapidement. Et il était déjà loin dans les ténèbres quand les coups cessèrent enfin et que la porte de sa cellule se referma sur leurs rires gras et cruels.

.

Cette nuit là, dans les méandres de son inconscience, Severus entendit à nouveau les sanglots.

Quelque chose poussa son esprit à refaire surface malgré son désir de replonger plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tous seuls et son corps ne sembla pas vouloir lui obéir lorsqu'il se retourna mécaniquement sur sa couchette en dépit de tous ses muscles hurlant de douleurs.

Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il voyait dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Il crut d'abord que les reflets de la lune, perçant sa mince fenêtre, lui jouaient des tours dans la nuit et que le mince filet de lumière aux pieds de son lit n'était rien d'autre qu'un mirage sous ses yeux brumeux. Puis, peu à peu, son regard se fixa et la lumière terne prit la forme d'une silhouette recourbée sur elle-même, couchée sur le sol de pierre.

La silhouette vaporeuse, étrangement plus proche de ce qu'aurait pût être un faible Patronus s'il pouvait prendre forme humaine, qu'à un véritable fantôme comme il en avait pu voir se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard, était sans aucun doute la source de tous ses sanglots.

Et pour la première fois, les pleurs se découpaient de quelques mots qu'il réussissait à cerner malgré leurs murmures si lointains qu'il douta un instant de ne pas être simplement entrain de rêver. Ou de perdre définitivement la tête.

\- **…Vous…aviez promis… Vous aviez…promis…Vous aviez promis…**

Il ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien faire, paralysé par la douleur, l'effroi, et une tristesse infinie comme il n'en avait plus ressentit depuis son deuil suite à la disparition tragique de Lilly. Il ne pût que rester là, allongé sur sa pitoyable couchette, misérable, son corps si faible qu'il n'avait même plus la force de trembler sous la morsure glacée de la nuit.

S'il avait pût, il se serrait relever pour s'approcher d'elle, pour tenter de la toucher, pour placer sa misérable couverture qui était jetée au sol sur ses frêles épaules, comme un maigre réconfort et ainsi espérer calmer le tremblement incessant qui semblait la parcourir tout entière.

Miss Granger… _Hermione_…

Lucius avait donc dit vrai… Elle était morte… Granger était morte dans ses bras…Et son fantôme venait à présent le hanter parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait abandonné… restant dans le monde des vivants alors qu'elle errait à présent, seule, dans l'entre monde.

Il avait échoué… Échoué à la protéger, échoué à la sauver. Échoué même à l'accompagner dans le royaume des morts. Et il méritait sans doute chaque minute de l'enfer qu'il vivait à présent.

Severus resta là, immobile sur son matelas, son corps douloureux et son cœur brisé, tandis que le fantôme d'Hermione Granger se découpait de plus en plus sous les rayons lunaires et ne cessait de l'inonder de ses pleurs et de ses suppliques.

Il ne se sentit même pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, car l'image vaporeuse de son petit corps recourbé au sol et le son de ses sanglots l'accompagnèrent jusque dans ses rêves. Le punissant toujours un peu plus de n'avoir pas sût tenir une simple promesse.

Fin chapitre 3

Reviews ? :p


	4. Un fantôme dans la nuit

Cette fic est certainement celle qui coule le plus facilement sur mon clavier. Les mots me viennent presque naturellement (espérons que ça dure...:p)

Et pourtant, dans un sens, c'est aussi celle qui est la plus dure à écrire... (jusque là!)

*Cherche Beta reader désespérément pour plus si affinité XD!*

.

Chapitre 4

Un fantôme dans la nuit

Depuis sa sortie dans la coure de la prison, quelques petites choses avaient changées dans le quotidien de Severus.

Les trois gardes continuaient toujours de lui rendre visite chaque soir avant le couché du soleil, pour le battre sans ménagement pendant d'interminables minutes. Seulement il semblait qu'ils n'étaient plus chargés de lui apporter ses repas. Il les recevait à présent le matin, son plateau simplement glissés par la trappe aux pieds de la porte de sa cellule, le contenu de son assiette toujours chaud et un peu moins immonde que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Sa large tasse parfois remplie d'un thé tiède, un peu trop noir, mais tout de même réconfortant. Et il sût qu'il ne devait ce changement que grâce au jeune gardien qui l'avait accompagné aux douches et à la grande coure. Severus ne l'avait plus recroisé depuis ce jour, ce dernier ne rentrant jamais dans sa cellule. Mais c'était tout de même pour lui que Severus faisait l'effort de rapporter son plateau à la trappe une fois son repas terminé.

S'il n'y avait que ça pour le remercier, ce n'était vraiment pas chère payé.

Grâce à ce petit changement dans son quotidien Severus était à présent assuré de ne pas mourir de faim ou de soif. Et il était absolument ravi de ne plus avoir à lécher sa nourriture à même le sol.

Ce garde lui avait également glissée une deuxième couverture par la trappe, plus chaude et plus épaisse. Mais dés que le garde vicieux l'avait aperçut le soir même, lors de son passage à tabac quotidien, il lui avait arrachée et était repartit avec en riant. Severus s'était donc à nouveau retrouvé avec sa fine couverture miteuse. Seulement le garde ignorait que ça n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent, son esprit occupé à autre chose qu'à la sensation de froid nuit après nuit.

Car le plus gros changement ne venait ni des gardes, ni de leur routine.

Mais bel et bien du fantôme de Granger.

Elle le visitait toujours chaque nuit, sa présence de plus en plus imposante dans sa minuscule cellule, l'écho de ses sanglots de moins en moins lointains. Et maintenant il pouvait parfaitement distinguer sa frêle silhouette se découper dans les ombres.

Elle était légèrement différente des fantômes qu'il avait pu voir jusque là. Son reflet était d'un bleu pâle, et non grisonnant. Et elle semblait s'ancrer plus lourdement dans le monde des vivants. Elle ne floutait pas au dessus du sol, son corps vaporeux au contraire soudé au dalle de pierre, comme si son corps s'était vraiment trouvé là. Parfois elle était simplement recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Tandis qu'à d'autre moment elle apparaissait faisant face au mur, son visage toujours caché, ses ongles griffant le mur devant elle comme pour tenter de s'échapper.

Et elle pleurait toujours.

Dans ses sanglots elle lâchait parfois quelques mots dans un gémissement misérable, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas sût tenir.

Si au début il était resté paralysé devant ses apparitions, terrorisé devant sa présence vaporeuse et les sanglots terribles qu'elle lâchait. Severus avait peu à peu écarté ses craintes, son esprit rationnel prenant le dessus sur ses violentes émotions.

Il tenta d'abord longuement de l'appeler, de la faire réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre au son de sa voix. Mais abandonna rapidement. Elle ne lui répondait jamais à ses appels, ne semblant même pas l'entendre…

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait ensuite essayé de l'approcher.

Après tout elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Ses lamentations perçant douloureusement son cœur et son âme, mais tout de même rien qu'un simple fantôme... Que pouvait-elle lui faire si ce n'est le hanter. Les gardes se chargeant très bien de le torturer dans sa chaire dans la journée, le fantôme de Granger ne risquait pas de faire pire une fois le soleil couché.

Ses premières tentatives se soldèrent par un échec. Il n'arrivait pas à faire un seul pas dans sa direction sans qu'elle ne semble sentir sa présence et ne s'évapore sous ses yeux pour ne lui laisser que le bruit de ses sanglots dans la nuit. Puis, lentement, nuit après nuit, s'avançant toujours avec une immense précaution sur ses jambes frêles et douloureuses, Severus avait enfin réussi par s'approcher suffisamment près de sa forme vaporeuse recoquillée au sol pour tendre une main et espérer la toucher.

Et lorsque le bout de ses doigts était entré en contact avec elle, ne lui passant pas au travers comme pour n'importe quel autre fantôme, mais au contraire semblant rencontrer le tissu de sa longue chemise de nuit sur son épaule, il avait sursauté aussi violemment qu'elle.

Cette nuit là elle se retourna pour la première fois vers lui, ses yeux immenses rencontrant les siens dans un moment de panique qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'explose de cris et de pleurs dans une grimace de désespoir terrible.

\- **Ne me touchez pas !** Avait-elle hurlé, si fort que Severus avait craint que les gardiens ne l'entendent. **Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je refuse ! JE REFUSE !**

Elle s'était ensuite vivement écartée de lui pour se plaquer au mur dans son dos, se tenant le visage à deux mains si violemment qu'il jura presque voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses joues pourtant toujours légèrement translucides. Il était retombé en arrière, son dos rencontrant douloureusement le rebord de sa couchette, prit d'une terreur sans nom devant cette violente réaction et sa main le brûlant presque d'être entré en contact avec sa silhouette. Granger avait lâché une plainte déchirante entre ses mains, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau sous ses yeux. Ces pleurs, qui avaient continué de le hanter le reste de cette nuit, avaient été si terribles qu'il n'avait plus jamais tenté de l'approcher ou de l'appeler après ça.

A la place il se contentait de rester couché sur son matelas froid et humide, son corps tourné vers sa petite silhouette vaporeuse, ses yeux la fixant alors qu'elle continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière, son visage parfois tourné vers le mur, mais le plus souvent enfouit dans ses mains alors qu'elle pleurait, et pleurait, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Et Severus commença alors à lui parler… Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il lui parlait d'une voix calme, grave et profonde, s'imaginant lui-même dans sa salle de classe alors qu'il lui énumérait les ingrédients de telle ou telle potion, détaillant sans fin chaque étape de leurs préparations. Sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Si elle sembla totalement inconsciente de sa voix au début, elle commença étrangement à se calmer au bout de quelques nuits de cette nouvelle routine. Ses pleurs, ne semblant jamais vraiment vouloir se tarirent, s'était cependant légèrement calmés. Et bientôt, il ne les entendit plus que très doucement, leur écho parfaitement ancrés entre les quatre murs de sa cellule mais bien plus calme qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusque là.

Et enfin, une nuit, alors qu'il finissait de détailler comment il fallait découper les racines de marguerites pour une potion de ratatinage, ses yeux la fixant toujours alors qu'elle semblait avoir décidé de se rouler en boule au pied du mur cette fois ci, il se produisit l'impossible.

\- **… racines de marguerites avec la pointe du couteau. Il ne faut pas oublier d'enlever le bulbe de la fleure bien sûr**, lâchait-il lentement. Il se passa le bout de la langue sur sa lèvre fendue, geste devenu quasi mécanique et inconscient, avant de lui poser une question qui n'attendait, évidemment, aucune réponse. **Savez-vous pourquoi Miss Granger ?**

\- **… Parce que sinon la potion se transforme en poison…,** lui souffla-t-elle alors entre deux légers sanglots.

Severus n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles. Puis, comprenant que son esprit n'était pas entrain de lui jouer des tours, il se redressa comme un diable sur sa couchette, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais sur sa petite silhouette.

**-… Miss Granger ?** Appela-t-il alors sans y croire lui-même.

Sa forme vaporeuse sembla frissonner un instant. Et dans un mouvement qui lui sembla interminable, il la vit ensuite se tourner légèrement vers lui, ses mains s'écartant lentement de son visage avant qu'elle ne plonge ses yeux pâles dans les siens.

\- **… Professeur Snape**, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix misérable. **Est-ce que c'est vous ?**

Elle se redressa un peu plus, quittant un moment ses yeux pour regarder tout autour d'elle, semblant chercher quelque chose mais ne se fixant sur rien. Il pouvait voir son corps trembler sous sa longue chemise de nuit.

\- **Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ?**

\- **Miss Granger…,** répéta-t-il bêtement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, ses yeux ne la quittant pas une seconde.

\- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ?** Répéta-t-elle encore dans un nouveau petit sanglot, une légère panique semblant l'envahir peu à peu. Et Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite sa question. Parce que pour une fois le ciel était parfaitement dégagé derrière la mince fenêtre de sa cellule. Et que la lune, pleine et brillante, éclairait comme jamais tous les recoins de ses quatre murs de pierre. **Je ne vois rien…**, gémit-elle, sa voix se brisant définitivement dans sa détresse. **Je ne vois rien...**

Severus se releva totalement, avançant aussi lentement que possible vers sa petite forme recroquevillée contre le mur malgré son désir intense de se jeter sur elle pour l'attraper par les épaules et la plaquer contre lui. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, sentir sa chaleur et ses formes entre ses bras, rendre réel le mirage de sa présence et ne plus être totalement seul dans cette minuscule pièce totalement froide et humide.

Il s'agenouilla lentement près d'elle, ne tiquant même pas sous la douleur de ses genoux maigres appuyant désagréablement sur le sol de pierre, ou de l'humidité s'infiltrant dans sa peau à travers sa mince chemise de prisonnier. Et il puisa dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas tendre une main vers elle pour la toucher, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne réagisse comme la dernière fois et ne s'évapore à nouveau sous ses yeux.

\- **Miss Granger… Regardez-moi**, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais semblant n'arriver à rien. Elle s'était un peu mieux relever, sa position légèrement plus assise que couché contre le mur à présent. **Est-ce que vous pouvez me voir Miss Granger ? **Demanda-t-il alors en cherchant à accrocher une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle cessa de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour finalement la tourner vers lui, ses yeux légèrement transparents et tout aussi écarquillés que les siens se fixant sur lui.

\- **Professeur…,** lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle ne semblait voir que lui. **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ?** Demanda-t-elle alors en détaillant sa longue barbe et, très certainement, les traces peu reluisantes laissées par son passage à tabac d'un peu plus tôt. Il sentait lui-même l'une de ses paupières gonflée, un peu de sang ayant coulé le long de sa tempe après que le gardien vicieux l'ait jeté contre un mur, ouvrant légèrement son crâne sous son cuire chevelu contre la pierre tranchante.

Severus lâcha un long et profond soupir, tous ses muscles se décontractant d'eux même soudainement tandis qu'il plongeait un peu plus profondément ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il remarqua pour la première fois la manière dont sa longue chemise de nuit de coton tombait sur elle, le tissu tout aussi translucide que son corps laissant passer le reflet de ses courbes sous les rayons lunaires s'infiltrant par la haute fenêtre. Elle posa une main au sol, s'approchant légèrement de lui en se penchant en avant comme pour mieux le regarder. Et il vit le col ouvert de sa chemise de nuit s'écarter pour laisser apparaître un morceau de poitrine. Severus détourna aussitôt les yeux, trouvant le moment particulièrement inapproprié pour la pensée étonnante qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Pour un fantôme, elle semblait avoir légèrement vieillit. Ce qui était parfaitement impossible...

Et pourtant… Pourtant il voyait à présent comme ses boucles de cheveux avaient un peu poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Bien sûr sa chevelure indomptable n'égalait pas la longueur de ses propres mèches sombres touchant le sol alors qu'il restait à genoux devant elle… Mais tout de même. Son visage avait prit en maturité également. Ses joues un peu creuses laissant voir son état fragile, quoi que bien moins misérable que le sien. Et elle semblait même avoir prit quelque centimètres malgré sa position toujours avachie.

\- **Professeur Snape…,** souffla-t-elle encore en ne cessant pas une seconde de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Et elle demanda une nouvelle fois d'une voix tremblante : **…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

\- **C'est… une longue histoire, Miss Granger,** se força-t-il à répondre dans un nouveau soupir. **Est-ce que vous pouvez voir où nous sommes ? **Lui demanda-t-il simplement, cherchant à comprendre son étrange apparition. Ou pourquoi tout à coup elle semblait prendre conscience de sa présence près d'elle.

Elle sembla hésiter, et fouilla une nouvelle fois des yeux tout autour d'elle.

\- **N...Non. Je…Je ne vois rien. Il n'y a que vous…**

Et elle trembla ensuite si violemment qu'il pût presque entendre ses dents claquer durement. Elle ramena ses bras à sa poitrine, les serrant fort contre elle en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur elle-même comme pour se protéger, ses balancements nerveux reprenant de plus belle.

\- **Il fait si froid… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid ?** Gémit-elle dans de nouveaux sanglots.

Severus tendit machinalement une main vers elle mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres avant de la toucher, à nouveau prit d'un doute affreux.

\- **Miss Granger…,** souffla-t-il doucement. Et il attendit qu'elle relève légèrement son visage vers lui pour le regarder à nouveau, avant de continuer d'une voix aussi douce et réconfortante que possible. **Est-ce que… je peux vous toucher ?**

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, se contenta de le fixer sans bouger. Puis, doucement, elle lui fit un tout petit signe de tête affirmatif, ses cheveux coulant de ses épaules pour lui retomber sur le visage.

C'est la main tremblante que Severus parcouru les derniers centimètres les séparant, pour finalement poser le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule. Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement aussi violent que celui de la jeune fille sous ce contact tout aussi miraculeux qu'étrange. Avant de souffler de soulagement quand il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas s'évaporer dans les airs en hurlant comme la dernière fois.

Il coula plus avant sa main sur l'arrondi de sa frêle épaule et il s'étonna de réussir à sentir les plis de sa chemise de nuit passée par-dessus sa peau. Il y eut même quelques boucles de cheveux à moitié transparentes pour lui chatouiller le dessus de la main quand elle tourna un peu plus son visage vers lui.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut de sentir sa chaleur.

Une chaleur particulièrement douce et accueillante, qui le fit trembler une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds. Un intense sentiment de réconfort sembla alors jaillir du contact de sa main sur son épaule translucide, envahissant toutes les fibres de son corps au point qu'il ferma une seconde les yeux pour savourer la sensation.

Granger sembla avoir la même réaction. Car, après le premier moment de stupeur, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes translucides, elle lâcha un sanglot terrible et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur lui.

\- **Professeur Snape !** S'exclama-t-elle dans une nouvelle envolée de pleurs alors qu'il sentait le corps de la jeune fille s'écraser sur son torse et les emporter tout les deux vers l'arrière, l'écrasant sur le sol glacial.

Mais il ne sentit pas le froid dans son dos. Ni même l'humidité, qui pourtant avait toujours semblé vouloir s'infiltrer dans le moindre de ses os depuis son arrivé. Il ne sentait qu'elle, son poids sur lui et sa chaleur. Et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre Severus referma ses bras sur elle, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il eut juste le temps de savourer sa présence, sa chaleur l'inondant tout entier, avant qu'elle ne s'évapore subitement comme un simple souffle de vent, sa présence se disloquant entre ses bras, ses pleurs s'envolant dans sa cellule jusqu'à disparaître à leur tour. Le laissant à nouveau totalement seul. Et complètement perdu.

La tête en vrac, ses émotions comme un tempête à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement avant qu'il ne laisse lui-même un unique sanglot briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Il referma ses bras sur le vide laissé par Granger, se recroquevillant à son tour sur le sol de pierre en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues creuses.

Et ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il se recoucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux de sommeil en dépit de son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure, qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne tremblait plus.

Tout son corps était envahit d'une chaleur étrange. Et la douleur de ses membres l'avaient à présent totalement quitté.

.

Le réveil fut particulièrement brutal le lendemain matin.

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par les jambes pour le tirer de son lit et le jeter à terre. Il n'avait même pas entendu les pas s'arrêtant devant sa cellule ou le grincement strident de la porte s'ouvrant sur le garde, avant que tout son corps ne rencontre douloureusement le sol de pierre.

\- **Debout !** Cracha le gardien au dessus de lui et Severus reconnu aussitôt la voix du garde vicieux. **C'est l'heure de la douche !**

Un seau d'eau glacé lui tomba sur la tête et il ne pût rien faire d'autre que grogner, son esprit encore brumeux de sommeil reprenant brutalement pieds avec la réalité. Il toussa et cracha, tentant une seconde de se relever sur ses membres tremblant mais s'écrasant à nouveau face contre terre quand le garde lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- **Regardes toi, t'es vraiment dégueulasse,** cracha encore le garde en lâchant le seau au sol pour se saisir d'un deuxième à ses pieds. **Attends, je vais t'aider**, ria-t-il cruellement avant de lui renverser le deuxième seau sur la tête.

Severus ne pût rien faire d'autre que retenir sa respiration en attendant que le seau se vide à son tour, écrasant ses cheveux sur sa tête et mouillant un peu plus sa chemise de détenu sur son corps douloureux.

Il resta à terre, espérant que le garde vicieux se lasse de lui rapidement, tandis qu'il l'entendait repousser les deux seaux vides à l'extérieur de sa cellule. Mais il semblait avoir d'autres idées le concernant et Severus serra les dents d'humiliation lorsqu'il lui demanda durement de se déshabiller. Il voulut refuser, des insanités et des malédictions sur le bout de sa langue, mais au premier coup de matraque il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Il se redressa difficilement, prenant un maigre appui sur sa couchette qui était encore miraculeusement sèche pour se relever à genoux devant le garde. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux brillant de cruauté et il leva encore deux fois sa matraque au dessus de Severus pour le frapper avant qu'il ne commence enfin à faire passer sa chemise trempée par-dessus sa tête. Les mains tremblantes, à la fois de froid, de rage et d'humiliation, Severus lui jeta sa chemise aux pieds sans réussir à se retenir de lui jeter un regard de défis.

Il le regretta presque. Le garde le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et son estomac se tordit affreusement lorsqu'il vit passer une étincelle perverse dans le fond de ses yeux fous.

\- **T'as de la chance, tu sais**, souffla-t-il, plus menaçant que jamais. **J'ai déjà prit mon petit plaisir avec Blondi ce matin. Sinon…,** et sous les yeux horrifiés de Severus, le garde s'attrapa l'entre jambe en lui lançant un sourire particulièrement immonde, **… T'y aurais goûté dés aujourd'hui.**

A quatre pattes, Severus baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en priant tout les Dieux existant de simplement le tuer sur place. Il savait avoir fait des horreurs dans sa vie, regrettant bons nombres de ses choix et culpabilisant sans fins pour tous les sorciers et les moldus qui étaient mort à cause de lui depuis qu'il avait stupidement décidé de prendre la marque des Ténèbres. Mais il avait déjà payé pour ses crimes. De la plus terrible des façons… Perdant la seule personne qui avait réellement compté pour lui. Sa douce Lilly…

Et il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ce que ce garde lui faisait jour après jour. Et certainement pas ce qu'il s'imaginait vouloir lui faire encore… Très prochainement.

Severus repensa alors à Granger. A sa douce chaleur, et à son corps contre le sien. Une étincelle de réconfort dans son enfer. Il se demandait si elle viendrait encore le voir cette nuit… Et si elle pourrait à nouveau avaler sa solitude et sa souffrance grâce à son étrange et mystérieuse présence.

Le garde le frappa encore une fois de sa matraque, avant de lui ordonner de se mettre debout et de le suivre.

Severus ne crut d'abord pas qu'il oserait le faire marcher totalement nu dans les couloirs de la prison. Mais il se rappela ensuite très rapidement à qui il avait à faire. Et c'est en serrant une nouvelle fois des dents de rage après avoir craché un peu de sang, sa lèvre à nouveau fendue sous le dernier coup de matraque, qu'il finit par se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux du garde sur lui tandis qu'il le poussait du bout de son bâton dans le bas du dos pour le faire avancer devant lui. Et a plusieurs reprise, alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble les marches de pierre, Severus frissonna de dégoût en le sentant essayer de passer son arme entre ses jambes. Il n'en accéléra que plus vivement son pas, se fichant à présent pas mal de devoir aller dans la coure totalement nu et trempé.

Tout, pourvu qu'il soit débarrassé de lui le plus rapidement possible.

Ses jambes hurlaient de douleur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas des escaliers. Il crut reconnaître le chemin que le garde lui faisait à présent emprunter, sa matraque ne cessant jamais de le pousser durement en avant. Et ils étaient presque arrivés aux larges portes fermées que Severus devinait mener à la coure, lorsqu'une voix résonna soudainement derrière eux.

\- **Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce tu crois être entrain de faire ?!**

Severus se retourna en même temps que le gardien vicieux dans son dos, et il reconnut avec une pointe de soulagement intense le jeune garde qui l'avait accompagné aux douches et à la coure il y a plusieurs semaines de ça.

\- **C'est pas tes oignons Pomfresh**, cracha le garde vicieux à son attention alors que le jeune garde en question s'approchait d'eux à grand pas du bout du couloir.

… _Pomfresh_… Et l'identité du jeune homme lui revint alors soudainement en mémoire.

Il l'avait déjà vu, bien sûr. C'était le neveu de Pompom. Et même s'il ne l'avait eut dans sa salle de classe que durant deux courtes années, au tout début de sa carrière, Severus se souvenait à présent très bien de lui. Un ancien Serpentard. Certes peu doué en potion, mais à l'esprit tout de même plus mature que ses camarades. Il était le fils de la sœur cadette de Pompom. Cette dernière lui ayant encore un peu parlé de lui ces dernières années, mais sans qu'il n'y prête jamais un réel intérêt.

S'il avait sut qu'un jour le jeune homme deviendrait son ange gardien dans cet enfer, il lui aurait certainement donné une meilleure note à ses Aspics de potions.

\- **C'était à moi d'accompagner ce détenu à la coure,** cracha Pomfresh en s'avançant si près de l'autre gardien que Severus crut un instant qu'il allait lui mettre un coup de tête en plein visage. **Tu n'as rien à faire là Ganagall. Tu n'es même pas inscrit sur le planning**, grogna-t-il encore, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

L'autre gardien -Ganagall le vicieux- eut l'audace de simplement relever un sourcil devant lui.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es pas sa nounou à ce que je sache**, grinça-t-il, ses doigts se resserrant presque dangereusement sur sa matraque sous le regard inquiet du maitre des potions.

Si une bagarre éclatait entre les deux gardiens, il n'était pas sûr de pourvoir faire quoi que ce soit dans son état.

Ses longs cheveux emmêlés dégoulinaient froidement dans son dos, son corps maigre traversé par des tremblements intenses qui le faisait presque claquer des dents. Ses bras étaient à présent bien trop maigres pour qu'il espère faire le moindre dégât s'il tentait de jeter un coup de poing ou deux dans la mêlé pour défendre son bienfaiteur. Ganagall faisait une bonne tête de plus que le jeune homme, et semblait bien plus dangereux à tous les égards.

Seulement Severus reconnu le caractère bien trempé des Pomfresh lorsque le jeune homme sembla ne pas vouloir se démonter devant la mine inquiétante de son collègue.

-** Aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore le responsable de cette section durant la journée, Ganagall**, gronda-t-il, sa main se portant à son tour discrètement à sa ceinture, ses doigts se refermant sur le manche de sa matraque. **Et c'est pas une petite merde dans ton genre qui va m'apprendre à faire mon métier. Alors si tu veux pas que j'te colle un rapport, je te conseil de déguerpir rapidement de mon chemin.**

Ganagall renifla, sa mains serrant un peu fort sa matraque et ses yeux semblant un instant chercher une étincelle de faiblesse chez le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il ne trouva rien, Pomfresh se tenant fermement devant lui sans sourciller, il sembla abandonner l'idée de pousser sa chance plus loin. Pour le moment...

Il rangea sa matraque dans sa ceinture, l'autre ne bougeant toujours pas devant lui, et se retourna vers Severus pour lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il fit ensuite à nouveau face au jeune homme, sa rage semblant encore bouillonner dans chacun de ses gestes.

\- **Ce n'est que partie remise, Pomfresh**, l'entendit-il grincer entre ses dents serrées avant qu'il ne le contourne pour enfin disparaître dans le couloir.

Pomfresh le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans un coin du couloir et que son ombre se soit totalement évaporée sous la lumière vacillante des torches le long des murs. Quand il se retourna enfin vers Severus il poussa un grognement devant sa nudité et son état encore plus misérable que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

\- **Je…, **commença-t-il mais sembla ensuite hésiter, forçant presque ses yeux à ne pas détailler sa nudité de trop près. Il sembla abandonner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire et lui souffla à la place de lui suivre.

Trop ravi d'être enfin débarrasser de l'autre fou furieux, Severus ne pensa même pas à poser la moindre question quand ils se détournèrent des portes de la coure pour remonter à nouveau le couloir. Il l'amena à nouveau aux douches, et cette fois il lui laissa tout le temps du monde pour faire sa toilette, ayant même l'amabilité de se détourner totalement de lui pour fixer le couloir. Son corps raides lui tournant le dos avait des airs de protecteur aux yeux de Severus. Et il eut le sentiment profond qu'il n'était plus là pour le surveiller, mais au contraire pour le garder de la folie des autres gardiens.

Ne voulant pas pousser sa chance, et s'impatientant presque de pouvoir à nouveau sortir dans la coure, Severus se dépêcha de faire sa toilette. Il prit un peu plus de temps pour bien rincer ses longs cheveux et sa barbe, grimaçant légèrement lorsque ses muscles douloureux criaient leurs désaccords.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il se racla la gorge à l'intention du jeune gardien et ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Severus fut certain de le voir courir à travers le couloir sombre pour finalement revenir à peine trente secondes plus tard, une serviette miteuse et une nouvelle chemise de détenu dans les mains.

\- **Mercie**, souffla le maitre des potions. Sans trop savoir lui-même s'il le remerciait pour la douche et la tenue propre –de moins un peu moins sale que la précédente-, ou simplement pour l'avoir sauvé d'une humiliation cuisante aux mains de Ganagall le vicieux.

\- **Ma tante serait furieuse si elle savait ce qu'il se passe ici**, lâcha Pomfresh, presque malgré lui, tandis que Severus finissait de se sécher et d'enfiler sa nouvelle chemise. **Et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle ferait de Ganagall si elle le croisait…**

\- **Elle tenterait certainement de lui arracher les yeux de la tête**, souffla simplement le maitre des potions en jetant sa serviette au sol après avoir essoré un maximum l'humidité de ses cheveux longs. **Ensuite elle se rappellerait qu'elle est une Guérisseuse ayant prêté Serment, et elle finirait certainement par le soigner en lui offrant un morceau de chocolat au passage. **

Pomfresh lâcha un léger rire dépourvu d'amusement, ses yeux se fixant un instant à ceux du maitre des potions. Avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, son sourire disparaissant bien vite de son visage.

\- **Le pire c'est que vous avez certainement raison**, lui dit-il simplement. Et il lui fit ensuite un petit geste pour qu'il le suive.

Ils empruntèrent une nouvelle fois le chemin jusqu'à la coure et Severus hésita longuement avant de tenter de lui poser une des nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- **Votre tante… Pompom**, commença-t-il doucement sans oser croiser son regard alors même qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. **Elle est…,** et il voulut demander « vivante et en bonne santé? », mais à la place il choisi d'être plus subtile, **…toujours en poste à Poudlard ?**

Le garde s'arrêta juste devant les portes de la coure, une main sur le lourd mécanisme, mais immobilisant son geste pour le regarder. Severus se fit violence pour accrocher son regard, se maudissant lui-même sous le frisson de peur qui le traversa tout entier.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle, son esprit déjà à deux doigts de la folie après seulement deux mois de captivité, et refusant presque de devoir à nouveau faire face à l'horreur et au désespoir de ce qui était advenu des élèves et de ses anciens collègues après la bataille de Poudlard…

C'est alors que Pomfresh fit la chose la plus étonnante qui soit dans une telle situation. Il ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue devant lui. Et Severus, après sa surprise, mit une seconde avant de comprendre.

Là, apposé sur la langue du jeune homme, était apposé un sceau magique de silence. Il comprit alors très bien pourquoi aucun des gardes ne répondaient jamais à aucune des questions posées par les détenus. Et même Ganagall, malgré ses humiliations verbales et ses insultes, n'avait pas été capable de lâcher la moindre information sur le monde extérieur. Tous les gardes étaient tenus au secret, la magie du sceau s'en assurant à chaque instant.

\- **Je suis désolé, professeur**, lâcha-t-il après avoir refermé la bouche. **Je vous dirais ce que je sais, si je le pouvais…**

\- **Ce n'est rien Mr Pomfresh**, souffla simplement Severus tandis que son garde –ou plutôt ange gardien- ouvrait la porte de la coure devant lui. **Je** **vous remercie déjà pour tout ce que vous faites…**

Il lui sembla l'entendre souffler qu'il aimerait en faire plus, mais son murmure fut noyé dans le hurlement du vent qui leur souffla violemment au visage quand la porte finit de s'ouvrir devant eux.

Cette fois Pomfresh n'eut pas besoin de pointer son doigt vers le fond de la coure pour que Severus aperçoive la silhouette de Malfoy une nouvelle fois accrochée au grillage, son visage tourné vers la mer.

Il fit un petit signe de tête à son gardien et ce dernier le lui rendit très discrètement avant de se diriger vers ses collègues le long des murs de la prison, le laissant seul.

Le parcours jusqu'au bout de la coure fut aussi éprouvant que la première fois, si ce n'est plus. Et seul ses yeux noirs et sa mine sévère empêchèrent à certains détenus de venir lui parler alors qu'ils faisaient mine de s'approcher de lui lorsqu'il passait près d'eux. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, durant ces courtes promenades, certains anciens « camarades » mangemorts tenteraient de venir lui adresser la parole. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais devinait sans mal leur curiosité de le voir ainsi apparaître à Azkaban deux longues années après la fin de la guerre.

Ces idiots s'imaginaient surement qu'il avait fuit après la bataille de Poudlard, profitant encore d'un moment de liberté avant de se faire arrêter par les Aurors. Ou peut-être qu'ils devinaient qu'il n'avait pas été plus libre de ses mouvements qu'eux, et voulaient juste savoir où il avait été gardé avant d'arriver ici. Il suffisait de voir son état lamentable pour comprendre que ses deux dernières années avaient été aussi dures et éprouvantes que les leurs.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait été inconscient jusque là. Il n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel il se serait retrouvé s'il avait dû supporter l'enfer de la prison aussi longtemps qu'eux.

Il arriva enfin au bout de la coure après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et il s'accrocha à deux mains au grillage près de Malfoy dés qu'il le pu pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Ses jambes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de céder sous son corps pourtant affreusement maigre et il sentait presque la sueur lui couler sur le front malgré le vent glacial soufflant ses longs cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- **…Severus**, croassa Lucius pour seul salut, sans même le regarder.

\- …**Lucius**, souffla-t-il à son tour, forçant sa voix rauque à s'élever plus que de coutume pour passer par-dessus le vacarme des éléments grondant tout autour d'eux.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, savourant simplement la vue du ciel nuageux et de la mer agitée sous leurs yeux. Des vagues s'écrasèrent sur les rochers un peu plus loin, l'eau mousseuse et salée courant presque jusqu'à leurs pieds nus. Severus pouvait sentir ses petites coupures le piquer une nouvelle fois sous l'air particulièrement iodé tout autour de lui. Il se passa mécaniquement le bout de la langue sur sa lèvre fendue, tiquant légèrement sous la douleur et goûtant une fois de plus son propre sang par dessus celui du sel.

\- **Tu te souviens de ces filles moldues que Greyback ramenait au Manoir lors de la première guerre ? **Demanda alors Lucius, son esprit semblant une nouvelle fois voyager très loin au-delà de la ligne d'horizon sous ses yeux.

Severus prit le temps de le détailler du coin de l'œil avant de lui répondre. Il nota comme l'ancien aristocrate semblait encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois. Plus maigre si c'était possible. La peau si pâle à présent qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir le dessin de ses veines, là où elle n'était pas simplement violacée ou jaunie par les passages à tabac.

Et Severus se souvint dans un frisson des paroles de Ganagall.

Il détourna les yeux… Ne voulant pas en deviner d'avantage.

\- **Oui, je me souviens**, répondit-il en fixant une nouvelle fois son regard sur la mer.

\- **Tu n'as jamais participé aux soirées**, continua-t-il. **Même après que tu sois entré dans le cercle fermé des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as toujours esquivé les invitations… Et tu n'essayais même pas de te défendre lorsque les autres ont commencés à sous-entendre que tu étais simplement impuissant.**

Severus ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- **…C'est vrai ? **Demanda Lucius, en le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- **Quoi donc ?**

\- **Que tu es impuissant**, Insista-t-il.

Severus mit un temps considérable avant de répondre. Puis, se rappelant que la vérité n'avait aujourd'hui plus la moindre importance, décida de tomber le masque devant le blond pour la toute première fois.

\- **Je me suis arrangé pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le croit... Avec l'aide de plusieurs potions. **

\- **Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Lucius, même si sa voix était à présent trop éraillée et trop faible pour réussir à refléter sa surprise. Ses yeux boursoufflés de coups de matraques et injectés de sang n'arrivaient pas non plus à s'écarquiller, et Severus le vit simplement haussé les sourcils. **C'était considéré comme un honneur de participer aux soirées du Maître.**

\- **Il n'y a aucun honneur à violer une femme, Lucius. Sorcière ou moldue**, lui expliqua-t-il en fronçant les yeux sur les vagues, les souvenirs peu reluisants de sa jeunesse de mangemort lui revenant en tête. **J'avais beau être stupide et particulièrement cupide de pouvoir à l'époque, j'étais déjà capable de le comprendre.**

Lucius resta à son tour silencieux un long moment, se détournant à nouveau de lui.

Il y eut une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres, leurs chemises et leurs longs cheveux soufflés en arrière, et Severus ferma une seconde les yeux pour éviter de trop les irriter sous l'effet du sel présent dans l'air. Lorsque le vent se calma légèrement, et qu'il les rouvrit pour regarder comme les lourds nuages dansaient au dessus de leurs têtes, Lucius parla à nouveau.

\- **Narcissa aurait été parfaitement d'accord avec toi… Elle détestait que je participe à ces soirées. Même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec le serment de fidélité que j'étais censé lui avoir fait à notre mariage. Elle disait souvent que même une moldue avait le droit à une mort digne… Finalement, j'aurai aimé être un peu plus comme toi à l'époque… Plus intelligent, moins… Arrogant. Peut-être alors… Peut-être que les choses auraient été différente…**

\- **Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de le savoir à présent**, souffla simplement Severus, ne trouvant rien à dire d'autre.

\- **… Non, tu as raison**, lâcha Lucius. **… Mais, pour ce que ça vaut aujourd'hui… Je regrette ce que j'ai pu faire à ces malheureuses…**

Et Severus jura voir quelques larmes couler de ses yeux boursouflés. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir car l'alarme de la coure retentit alors bruyamment, annonçant la fin de leur courte « promenade ». Et Lucius essuya rapidement ses joues avec la manche de sa longue chemise de détenu avant de se détourner du grillage.

Ils remontèrent lentement la coure jusqu'aux murs de la prison. Lucius marchant presque encore plus lentement que lui, en boitant dangereusement sur sa jambe qui ne semblait pas avoir guérie depuis la dernière fois.

\- **Il ne va plus tarder à venir te voir**, lâcha-t-il sans le regarder. **Le garde… Gannagall…**

-** Lui et ses amis viennent déjà me voir, chaque soir avant le couché du soleil, **répliqua sombrement Severus sans plus le regarder, toutes ses maigres forces tournées sur sa marche laborieuse. **Je commence à bien connaître leurs matraques.**

\- **Non… Pas comme ça…,** souffla Lucius d'une voix quasi tremblante. La terreur semblait s'insinuer en lui un peu plus profondément à chaque pas fait en direction de la prison. **Lui, et les deux autres… Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient très bientôt te voir pour…**

Il ne pu, ou ne voulut, finir sa phrase, lui jetant un simple regard flouté d'angoisse, et d'une touche toujours aussi dangereusement de folie. Et Severus n'en demanda pas plus, serrant simplement des dents tandis que Lucius se détournait de lui sans un regard ou un mot de plus pour finalement s'approcher d'un des rares gardes encore présent le long du mur de pierre.

Pomfresh l'attendait également, et Severus jeta un dernier long regard à la ligne d'horizon se découpant à travers le grillage, avant de s'avancer à son tour vers lui pour se faire raccompagner jusqu'à sa cellule.

.

Ce soir là, lorsque les trois gardes lui rendirent une nouvelle fois visites, Severus eut la très net impression que les coups étaient plus brutaux et plus vicieux encore que d'habitudes.

Mais, dans son enfer, il remercia silencieusement les Dieux qu'aucuns d'eux ne tente autre chose, se contentant de le rouer de coups de matraque, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent et ne l'abandonnent enfin. Et il ne sut pas lui-même ce qui le retint le plus de ne pas perdre connaissance. Le fait que les gardes avaient semblé éviter de le frapper au visage, ou bien sa volonté d'être toujours conscient pour attendre la seule chose qui pouvait encore lui apporter un peu de douceur et de chaleur dans sa misérable existence.

Et, pour la première fois cette nuit là, Granger sembla pleurer pour lui, et non plus pour elle.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à se relever à son apparition soudaine. Et il ne fit rien d'autre que de la regarder lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son corps meurtri, allongé à même le sol humide et glacial de pierre de sa cellule, pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Ses lamentations l'accompagnant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne plonge enfin dans les ténèbres.

.

Fin chapitre 4


	5. Le lien

Chapitre 5

Le lien

Au fils des jours, la plus grande crainte de Severus n'était plus que les gardiens viennent lui rendre visite pour son passage à tabac quotidien. Ou pour le mettre en pratique l'affreuse menace perverse que Gannagall se faisait un malin plaisir à lui souffler dans l'oreille, soir après soir…

Sa seule terreur était à présent qu'ils ne soient pas encore partis avant que Granger ne se décide enfin à apparaître dans sa misérable cellule.

Il refusait qu'elle n'aperçoive les coups de matraques, les sourires cruels de ses tortionnaires et leur amusement alors qu'il s'écroulait comme à chaque fois sous la douleur. Ou pire… qu'ils ne la voient et ne trouve un moyen de s'en prendre à elle également. Ou qu'ils n'arrivent à se débarrasser de sa présence fantomatique pour le laisser à nouveau seul dans son enfer.

…Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Car Granger était devenue son unique rayon de lumière. Sa source inépuisable de chaleur et de réconfort dans ses nuits glacées. Le désespoir l'avait totalement quitté depuis qu'il avait réussi à créer un lien étrange et étroit avec elle. Sa mystérieuse présence toujours autant vaporeuse sous les rayons lunaires, mais non moins réelle et lourde dans le creux de ses bras.

Un lien qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à perdre ou à voir détruit de quelque façon que ce soit.

Ne subsistait maintenant en lui que la panique de la voir disparaître chaque matin, et ne plus la revoir la nuit suivante.

Mais elle revenait… Granger revenait toujours.

Elle revenait dans sa cellule. Elle revenait dans ses bras. Et il l'accueillait à chaque fois avec autant de soulagement que de ravissement, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire en cet enchantement miraculeux qui la ramenait toujours à lui.

Depuis la première nuit où elle avait répondu à ses paroles, Granger ne cessait à présent plus de lui parler. Et si au début elle ne s'était glissée que timidement contre lui, semblant retirer le même réconfort que lui de leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre, elle n'hésitait à présent plus à le rejoindre sur sa maigre couchette pour se coller à lui de toutes ses forces.

Severus ne s'en serait plain pour rien au monde, ses nuits bien plus chaudes et agréables depuis qu'elle se tenait ainsi contre lui.

Sa présence était toujours aussi étrange, son corps à la fois translucide, comme un mirage venu de très loin, et en même temps toujours bien présent. Et s'il passait ses nuits à simplement la réconforter, savourant sa chaleur, ses journées étaient emplies de questionnements interminables et de doutes affreux.

Il ne pensait plus du tout qu'elle puisse être un véritable fantôme, n'ayant aucune de leurs caractéristiques. Si ce n'est sa capacité à disparaître dans le vent au petit matin. Ou la manière dont son corps ou sa longue chemise de nuit laissait entrevoir les ombres de sa cellule à travers elle.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait transparente, sa silhouette se découpant plus comme un léger voile de fumé aux reflets bleutés. Et pourtant elle ne s'échappait plus sous ses doigts, son corps ancré au sien comme si elle avait été vraiment là, avec lui, sous sa maigre couverture. Sans parler de sa chaleur, forte et pourtant toujours particulièrement douce. Là où un fantôme classique n'aurait laissé derrière lui qu'un mince filet d'air glacé particulièrement désagréable.

Et chaque matin, alors qu'il se réveillait en jurant de ne pas avoir réussi à se battre suffisamment fort contre le sommeil pour profiter d'elle jusqu'au bout, il se sentait plus reposé que jamais, ses forces semblant lui revenir lentement au fil des nuits. Même ses bleus et ses hématomes semblaient guérir plus vite à présent. Et s'il l'accueillait près de lui dans des sursauts de douleurs après son passage à tabac quotidien, ses bras dégageant la couverture et s'ouvrant devant elle, son corps se décalant contre le mur pour lui faire un peu de place sur sa petite couchette, il se réveillait au petit matin le corps détendu et chaud. Toutes ses douleurs disparues en même temps qu'elle.

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette magie, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable durant ses études ou même lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Il ignorait tout de son étrange présence, ne comprenant même pas comment cela était possible dans les couloirs ternes et dépourvus de magie de la prison.

Il émit l'hypothèse que sa Dette de Vie inachevée appelait sa magie au point de la faire apparaître chaque nuit. Mais continuait d'ignorer pourquoi il semblait pouvoir puiser dans son essence pour se remplir tout entier de la douce chaleur de sa magie résonnant avec la sienne. Et il arrêta de la bombarder de question quand il fut évident qu'elle en savait encore moins que lui.

Peu à peu elle avait semblée prendre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, commença doucement mais surement à apercevoir autre chose que lui. Il l'avait alors regardé inspecter les murs de pierre les enfermant, escalant à moitié le rebord de la haute fenêtre pour regarder le ciel étoilé et l'ombre des vagues au loin, lui détaillant tous ce qu'elle voyait quand il lui posait la question. Il l'avait vu froncer son petit nez et se détourner du petit muret au fond de sa cellule quand elle finit par enfin voir du toilette crasseux dans le coin, revenant ensuite vivement vers lui, ses petits pieds clopinant sur le sol de pierre jusqu'à la couchette avant qu'elle ne se coule une nouvelle fois sous la couverture avec lui.

Il aurait pu –aurait dû- se sentir coupable chaque fois qu'il l'accueillait dans son lit. Seulement il était si désespéré de solitude, son cœur si fragile, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas réfréner la pulsion qui poussait tout son corps à la vouloir près de lui. Certes elle était trop jeune pour partager ainsi la couche d'un homme vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle, son ancien professeur de surcroit. Mais il était tout simplement incapable de se souvenir de toutes ces raisons lorsqu'elle apparaissait subitement devant lui.

Parfois il pouvait encore l'entendre sangloter avant que sa forme vaporeuse ne se découpe enfin sous son regard. Il l'appelait alors longuement, la voix aussi douce et réconfortante que possible. Et elle semblait s'accrocher à ses appels pour finalement arriver jusqu'à lui. Elle continuait souvent de pleurer dans ses bras, ses mains s'accrochant fermement à sa chemise crasseuse de prisonnier et ses jambes s'enroulant presque entre les siennes. Et elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle était parcourue de long tremblement, ne cessant jamais de se plaindre du froid tout autour d'elle.

Il lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais elle semblait incapable de s'en souvenir. Tout comme elle ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il se passait pour elle durant les journées, lorsqu'elle l'abandonnait derrière elle au petit matin, se disloquant entre ses bras avant de disparaître. Elle jurait ne se souvenir de rien. Si ce n'est les touts derniers instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans la forêt interdite, se vidant l'un l'autre de leur sang. Et elle semblait alors si agitée par le souvenir, que Severus n'insistait jamais pour la pousser à se souvenir d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu voir ou entendre, là où elle semblait s'envoler.

Elle lui parla bien, une nuit, d'une sensation désagréable qui ne la quittait jamais, en plus du froid qu'elle ressentait toujours avant de s'enfoncer dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'elle laissa échapper l'idée que, quelque part, là où elle se trouvait vraiment, des mains semblaient la toucher, Severus préféra changer de sujet rapidement. Cette nuit là elle pleura plus fort encore, ses petits doigts s'accrochant si durement à lui qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer désagréablement dans sa peau. Et elle le supplia une nouvelle fois de ne pas l'abandonner.

Il le lui promit, bien entendu. Même s'il ignorait s'il pouvait encore faire ce genre de promesse. Car elle était celle qui venait à lui après tout. Elle était celle qui ne l'abandonnait pas… Et le lendemain matin, après cette nuit plus agitée que les autres, lorsqu'il se réveilla d'un sommeil réparateur, sa poitrine encore chaude de sa présence bien après son départ, Severus avait remarqué la marque de ses ongles laissée sur la peau abimée de son torse.

Après ça il ne douta plus une seconde que sa présence était bien réelle. Et qu'il n'était pas simplement entrain de perdre la tête et de s'inventer un fantasme réconfortant dans le seul but de s'évader un peu de son enfer.

…De même qu'il ne doutait plus que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, terrifiait la jeune fille au point de la faire pleurer toutes les nuits. Et l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger, à par tenir son être spectral entre ses bras, le rendait de plus en plus malade.

Alors il ne posait plus de question… La laissant vagabonder dans sa cellule, sous ses yeux sombre détaillant chacun de ses gestes vaporeux, et l'accueillant simplement contre lui quand elle le rejoignait enfin dans son lit, pour lui offrir tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception.

Granger était allongée sur la couchette, s'étant glissée sous la couverture dés son apparition après qu'il l'ait appelé doucement pendant de longues minutes pour la mener à lui, son corps solidement enfermé entre ses bras protecteurs.

Au bout d'un long moment où ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, Granger frétilla contre lui. Son visage glissé contre son cou, comme elle aimait souvent le faire, se détourna légèrement, sa tête reposant plus lourdement sur le large morceau d'oreiller qu'il prenait toujours bien soin de lui laisser.

\- **Votre barbe me gratte**, lâcha-t-elle enfin comme salutation. Et elle frotta un instant son nez de sa main. **C'est un peu désagréable… Je vous préfère sans.**

Il laissa échapper un très léger rire, tournant sa tête sur son bout d'oreiller pour mieux la regarder.

-** Navré**, murmura-t-il. **J'avoue que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus.**

\- **Pourquoi vous ne la rasez pas alors ? **Demanda-t-elle simplement, le regardant un instant de travers comme s'il était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

\- **Ça m'étonnerait fortement que les gardes me permettent d'accéder à un rasoir ou, mieux, à une baguette pour m'aider à m'en débarrasser**, lui répondit-il dans un nouveau murmure. Et il dégagea le bras qu'il gardait passé par-dessus sa fine silhouette translucide pour se passer distraitement les doigts à travers les poils drus de sa barbe. **Même si je leur demandais gentiment.**

\- **Parce que vous savez demander les choses gentiment**, osa-t-elle le taquiner doucement, écartant subtilement le sujet des gardes de la conversation. Elle n'ignorait plus où ils se trouvaient, Severus lui ayant expliqué sa situation précaire dés qu'elle avait été suffisamment calme pour arrêter de pleurer et poser enfin des questions.

Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son réveille après ce qu'il imaginait être des années de coma, se retrouvant dans cette cellule de la prison d'Azkaban – mais taisant complètement les visites répétitives des gardes et de leurs coups de matraques- elle était entrée dans une rage folle.

Cette nuit là elle avait hurlé si fort au scandale, ses cheveux s'envolant dans tous les sens autour de son visage, ses yeux si grands ouverts de colère et de stupeur, qu'il avait été obligé de la supplier de se taire et de disparaître lorsqu'il avait entendu les pas précipités d'un garde approcher dangereusement de sa cellule. Elle c'était évanouit dans l'air juste avant que la trappe de la porte de sa cellule ne s'ouvre brutalement et qu'un garde ne lui jette un regard furieux, quoi qu'aussi légèrement surpris. Il lui avait craché de se taire et Severus avait simplement hoché de la tête avant de retourner s'allonger sur sa couchette. Le garde l'avait surveillé pendant encore un long moment à travers la trappe, le maitre des potions devinant d'ici les pensées du garde qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi des cris de femmes avait éclatés là où il n'y avait qu'un homme enfermé. Finalement le garde avait refermé la trappe violemment et ses pas s'étaient évanouit dans le couloir.

Granger n'était revenue que la nuit suivante, et elle lui avait juré de ne plus hurler pour ne pas se faire repérer. Même si elle avait continué pendant plusieurs nuits à se lamenter sur l'injustice de son sort.

Car Granger, toujours fidèle à sa réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, savait tout de son histoire.

Elle lui avait raconté comment Potter, Weasley et elle avait regardé les souvenirs qu'il leur avait fournit le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'il se vidait de son sang dans la cabane du Lac après l'attaque de Naginni. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui sauver la vie, avant même de savoir pour son rôle d'agent triple. Et elle avait simplement répondu que toutes vies valaient la peine d'être sauvées. Même celle de la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé d'une petite voix s'il savait ce qui était advenu de ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle se souvenait avoir perdu de vue dans le chaos de la bataille…

Il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui répondre, et avait simplement feint l'ignorance avant de la forcer à changer à nouveau de sujet.

Bien sûr Granger avait tenté de le convaincre de plaider auprès des gardes pour faire venir quelqu'un du château –le nom de Minerva revenant régulièrement-. Voir même du Ministère, afin d'expliquer son rôle réel pendant la guerre. Et de comment il avait été obligé de tuer Dumbledor –déjà secrètement mourant- pour assurer sa couverture auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus avait prit le temps de lui expliquer que c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Et elle avait semblé comprendre, ses yeux dans les siens, qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen de convaincre qui que ce soit de l'écouter.

Tout comme elle avait semblé comprendre qu'il était dangereux pour lui de trop se faire remarquer par les gardes…

Alors que Severus continuait de se passer une main dans sa barbe, distrait et pensif, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille glisser sa main sous la sienne, chatouillant ses poils du bout des doigts. Surpris, il la laissa faire, regardant simplement comme elle le détaillait des yeux, grattant ses joues et sa mâchoire en semblant s'amuser de la sensation de ses poils sous sa main.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étonnent dans sa présence. Il pouvait la sentir contre lui, son corps collé à lui, ses gestes contre les siens, mais il n'arrivait jamais à sentir la moindre odeur venant d'elle, l'assurant toujours qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là finalement. Son esprit l'accompagnait, à n'en pas douter. Mais ce n'était décidément pas son _vrai_ corps, couché avec lui dans son lit. Et il était heureux que la sensation soit la même pour elle. Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle doive supporter son odeur crasseuse de transpiration et ne sente la moisissure humide inondant chaque recoin de sa cellule.

\- **Ça ne vous va vraiment pas**, dit-elle encore en passant ses doigts sur sa joue et glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres, à moitié cachées sous les longs poils de sa barbe.

Elle glissa très délicatement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, inspectant sa coupure qui ne voulait toujours pas cicatriser. Ce geste le fit trembler malgré lui et il préféra détourner son visage pour ne pas se laisser tenter par une idée malheureuse.

Car depuis plusieurs nuits, alors qu'il retrouvait doucement ses forces, et la capacité d'apprécier de plus en plus la douceur de ses gestes sur lui, il se débattait violemment pour ne pas imaginer d'autre façon de la toucher. Ou de se laisser toucher…

La situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Et il n'oubliait pas que c'était de Miss Granger dont il était question. Même maintenant, sa présence entre ses bras devenue parfaitement familière, il ne pouvait pas penser à elle d'une autre façon…

Minerva l'aurait tué si elle avait sût les quelques pensées légèrement débridées qui avaient osées s'infiltrer dans son esprit…

Severus soupira et repassa son bras sur son épaule pour la rapprocher contre lui, collant son front au sien et la forçant à dégager sa main pour mieux s'installer. Seulement elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de le toucher ce soir, et elle passa aussitôt son bras par-dessous le sien pour aller glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

\- **Par contre, j'aime beaucoup vos cheveux longs**, murmura-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, sa main coiffant quelques mèches sans réussir à atteindre leurs pointes tant elles s'éparpillaient très bas dans son dos. **Ils sont très beaux comme ça je trouve...**

Il l'a sentit se débattre du bout des doigts avec un nœud qu'elle s'acharna à coiffer jusqu'à le défaire. Et elle continua de longue minute son petit manège, allant presque lui masser le cuire chevelu chaque fois qu'elle remontait sa main jusqu'à son crâne pour glisser ses doigts dans de nouvelles mèches, coiffant et lissant ses cheveux pourtant sales et gras.

\- **Vous avez des cheveux blancs**, rit-elle doucement et levant un peu son visage pour mieux regarder sa longue chevelure glissant dans sa main.

\- **Vous confondez avec les reflets de la lune,** lâcha-t-il dans un petit grognement faussement vexé, fermant malgré lui les yeux de bien-être sous ses douces caresses.

\- **Non, je vous assure. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je peux très bien les voir.**

Et elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, dégageant définitivement ses cheveux dans son dos en reprenant sa position contre lui. Elle colla à son tour son front au sien et il finit par rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle souriait toujours.

-** C'est peut-être à cause moi**, lui souffla-t-elle, une petite moue taquine au visage qui lui serra un peu l'estomac.

\- **A cause de vous ?** Demanda-t-il en répondant très doucement à son sourire, doutant qu'elle puisse réellement voir encore sa bouche sous sa longue barbe mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre devant cette –trop- jeune fille fantomatique collée à lui.

…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le déstabiliser de la sorte.

\- **On dit souvent qu'on attrape des cheveux blancs lorsque l'on croise un fantôme**, souffla-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux pâles. **A force de me voir toute les nuits vous avez des cheveux blancs maintenant.**

\- **Si de votre vivant vous n'avez pas réussi à m'en donner malgré ma panique de voir continuellement votre bras se lever sous mon nez dans ma salle de classe, il est peu probable que vous soyez capable de m'en donner maintenant**, répondit-il du tac au tac, la faisant rire à nouveau.

Il l'écouta avec un brin d'émerveillement, fixant avec bien trop d'envie la manière dont ses lèvres s'étiraient en souriant sur ce petit visage qu'il trouvait vraiment harmonieux. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la seule "femme" qu'il pouvait voir dans cette prison depuis trois mois...

Severus poussa un nouveau long soupir, soudainement épuisé par les sensations qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Et cette fois encore il ne lui laissa pas le choix lorsqu'il bougea contre elle pour passer un bras par dessus sa taille, se recouchant sur le dos en l'emportant avec lui pour qu'elle dépose sa tête sur son torse et cesse de le regarder. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas, collant même un peu plus ses courbes féminines le long de son corps, au point qu'il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de la garder ainsi contre lui.

\- **Et nous savons, vous et moi, que vous n'êtes pas vraiment un fantôme**, souffla-t-il au bout d'un long moment en enfonçant son grand nez dans ses boucles folles sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Il ne s'étonna même plus de ne rien sentir venant d'elle.

-**… Qu'est ce que je suis alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, sa tête s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de la respiration du maitre des potions mais ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, parfaitement calée au dessus de lui.

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne lui réponde, son murmure se perdant dans la nuit.

-**… Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger… Je ne sais pas…**

.

A la fin du mois –il continuait de compter les jours avec son petit cailloux- Pomfresh apparut à nouveau à sa porte au levé du soleil, pour l'accompagner aux douches avant sa « promenade » dans la coure.

Severus fit l'effort de le saluer et de lui demander comment tout se passait pour lui. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Une mine plus renfrognée que jamais sur le visage, son jeune gardien l'incita simplement à le suivre de quelques gestes et mouvements de tête nerveux, sans jamais desserrer une seule fois ses lèvres, ni même le regarder dans les yeux. Le chemin se passa en silence, de même que le ballet maintenant routinier des douches et du changement de chemise miteuse de prisonnier. Il semblait si déterminer à ne pas lui adresser la parole que Severus se demanda un long moment si son sceau de Silence n'avait pas été alourdi par le Ministère.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la coure, ses yeux cherchant la silhouette fragile de Lucius accroché au grillage sans réussir à la trouver, qu'il comprit que l'air sombre et le silence de son gardien n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec le sceau magique.

\- **Malfoy ?** Demanda-t-il, une sourde inquiétude coulant insidieusement dans son estomac.

Pomfresh accrocha durement ses yeux aux siens pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule, lui faisant un simple, mais sec, mouvement de tête négatif. Un simple geste qui voulait tout dire...

L'inquiétude de Severus se transforma alors en une immense tristesse qui s'effondra lourdement en lui comme un bloc de pierre.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il avait tout de même rejoint le bout de la coure, se postant à l'endroit même où aurait dû se trouver son vieil ami.

Et c'est les yeux face à la mer qu'il pleura silencieusement.

**.**

Fin chapitre 5

Reviews ?


	6. Sauvetage

Je sais pas chez vous, mais chez moi il fait chaud chaud CHAUD !

A tel point que je m'empresse de poster ce chapitre avant que mon ordinateur ne me lâche (Mon clavier est tellement chaud que je me brûle les doigts en écrivant! Je suis peut-être nul avec les ordinateurs mais je sais que ce n'est PAS un bon présage!) Navré si des fautes ou coquilles m'échappent dans la précipitation :p

Petit note : OOOOKKKK j'avoue cette fic est peut-être plus Dark une fois sur le "papier" que lorsqu'elle est dans ma tête (ou alors j'ai un esprit plus tordu que je ne l'imaginai XD). J'avais pourtant dis au début du chap1 que ce ne serait pas une Dark Fic mais finalement il y a tellement de mort et de sujets sensibles que s'en est peut-être une malgré tout...

Le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal avec les fics Tragiques, ou celles qui font TROP souffrir Hermione et/ou Snape.

Et pourtant cette histoire me tiens réellement à cœur.

C'est difficile de vous rassurer sur la suite de l'histoire sans vous spoiler,

ou de vous prévenir que ce chapitre peut faire un peu peur (mais pas trop) sans vous gâcher le plaisir de le lire (...attends, quoi?!)

BREF! Je ne m'égare pas plus, j'ai les doigts qui brûlent

XD

ENJOY!

Chapitre 6

Sauvetage

\- **Je suis désolé.**

Severus se retourna légèrement sur la couchette, la forme vaporeuse de Granger suivant son mouvement contre lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, chacun une joue sur un morceau d'oreiller.

\- **Pourquoi ?** Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- **Pour Malfoy**, souffla-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux pâles, si proche l'un de l'autre que si elle avait été réellement là, près de lui, il aurait pu sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Severus soupira, fermant une seconde les yeux pour ne pas laisser les émotions l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà pleuré Lucius. Dans la coure, dés qu'il avait compris le mouvement sec et négatif de Pomfresh. Puis dans sa cellule, tout son corps tremblant de sanglot silencieux contre la jeune fille. La deuxième crise de larmes avait été de trop. Il aurait préféré ne pas lui montrer cette faiblesse. Mais quand elle était apparut sous les rayons de la lune, si douce, si chaude, si réconfortante alors qu'elle se glissait sur sa couchette, prenant place sous sa maigre couverture pour le prendre dans ses petits bras, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher.

A présent il n'avait plus de larme à pleurer, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait accepter ce qui ne pouvait être changé.

Lucius était mort, le pleurer ne le ramènerait pas.

Et c'était si loin de son caractère habituel que Severus avait grogné intérieurement –se traitant presque d'idiot- de craquer de la sorte… Et devant Granger en plus. La prison le mettait bien plus sur les nerfs que toutes ses années passées à jouer l'espion –d'abord pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite pour Dumbledore-. Et, quelque part dans son intense chagrin, il avait eut la désagréable sensation qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement pour Lucius. Mais aussi pour cette vie faite de violence et de tristesse qui avait toujours été la sienne…

A présent la tempête était passée, ses larmes totalement taries et son esprit rationnel reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions en pagailles.

\- **Vous ne l'avez jamais apprécié, Miss Granger**, souffla-t-il enfin en rouvrant lentement les yeux devant elle. **Et il ne vous aimait pas beaucoup non plus**, continua-t-il dans un petit rire sec et sans joie. **Vous n'avez pas à être désolé pour lui.**

\- **Je ne suis pas désolé pour lui… Pas vraiment,** murmura-t-elle encore, le bout de ses doigts jouant un instant sur son visage, grattant sa barbe. Une habitude qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter, à son plus grand damne. **Personne ne mérite de mourir comme ça**, continua-t-elle, ayant deviné l'horreur de la mort de l'ancien mangemort dans le silence sinistre de Severus lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. **Même pas lui…**

\- **Alors pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ?** Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main et la gardant contre son torse pour qu'elle arrête avec ses douces caresses.

\- **Pour vous… C'était votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? **

Nouveau soupir. Il lui lâcha la main, la laissant reposer contre son torse, et il glissa son autre bras sous elle pour mieux la rapprocher de lui et fuir ces deux yeux pâles qui semblaient vouloir sonder son âme. Elle se cala tout naturellement contre lui, comme si elle y avait toujours eut sa place, sa joue contre le haut de son torse. Il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, plongeant son grand nez dans ses boucles folles et inspirant un grand coup. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien à sentir…

\- **Dans un sens, oui… C'était mon ami. Mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est été une amitié très saine. C'est… C'est lui qui m'a présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres vous savez.**

Granger gigota dans ses bras, cherchant certainement à se redresser pour le regarder en face une nouvelle fois. Seulement il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, bloquant presque sa joue contre son torse en enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par comprendre, et cessa finalement de bouger, collant simplement un peu plus fort sa joue contre sa chemise décrépit de prisonnier.

\- **Lucius m'a si bien vanté les mérites de la marque des ténèbres, que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis lorsque j'ai finalement accepté d'être un mangemort. Je… Je voulais être comme lui. Je voulais son pouvoir, je voulais sa place dans la haute société. Et surtout je voulais être plus près du Seigneur des Ténèbres que lui. Mes…erreurs, finalement, sont en parties à cause de lui… Même si ce n'est pas la seule raison…**

\- **Quelles sont les autres raisons ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée contre son torse.

Severus lâcha un nouveau soupire, de bien-être ou de contenance il ne savait pas lui-même, sentant ses petits doigts continuer leur manège contre lui. Sur son torse et le long de son cou cette fois.

\- **Vous en connaissez déjà quelques unes…, **dit-il en cherchant à ne pas frissonner sous le parcours de ses doigts le long de sa gorge à travers sa longue barbe. Elle faisait souvent ça aussi, et il devinait qu'elle pouvait entrevoir ses cicatrices, redessinant leurs contours dans un toucher toujours très léger.

\- **… Lilly ?**

\- **Oui, entre autre**, répondit-il. **Je voulais qu'elle soit impressionnée… Je voulais être un sorcier plus puissant, pour elle… Pour qu'elle m'admire. Pour qu'elle m'aime…**

\- **Mais ça n'a pas marché**, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

\- **Non… ça n'a pas marché… Après que j'eu pris la marque, ça a même été pire. Elle… Elle était déjà en colère contre moi, avant ça. Mais après… Elle ne me l'a jamais pardonné. Parce qu'elle était née-moldue, et qu'elle avait déjà deviné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruirait tout ce qui lui était chère… Allant jusqu'à lui prendre la vie…**

Cette fois Granger gigota tant et si bien contre lui, qu'il finit par relâcher son étreinte pour la laisser se redresser sur la couchette. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle se positionna au dessus lui, un coude supportant son poids sur l'oreiller, ses boucles de cheveux glissant de chaque côté de son visage translucides pour venir le chatouiller. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte et passa les quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

\- **Ce n'était pas votre faute,** lâcha-t-elle tout à trac, ses yeux semblant une nouvelle fois plonger dans son âme. **Si elle est morte…**

\- **Bien sûr que si**, souffla-t-il en récupérant une mèche le long de sa joue, et qui ne voulait décidément pas coopérer, pour la glisser avec les autres derrière son oreille.

Il ne trembla pas lorsqu'il lui dit ces simples mots. Il était responsable de la mort de Lilly, mais comme pour le reste il ne pouvait pas passer le restant de ses jours à pleurer pour elle… Pleurer pour ses stupides erreurs de jeunesse… Lilly avait accompagné chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses choix. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, jusqu'à sa mort tragique. Et encore bien après. Il vivrait à jamais avec son doux souvenir, et sa culpabilité immonde. Mais, étrangement, en parler avec Granger, alors qu'elle posait une main douce et réconfortante sur sa joue creuse, ne faisait plus aussi mal.

… C'était certainement dû à cette chaleur mystérieuse venant d'elle… A cette magie étrange les liant l'un à l'autre, et qui semblait avaler la noirceur au fond de lui. Il ne voyait que ça…

\- **Elle est morte à cause de moi**, souffla-t-il encore, et il l'a vit froncer des yeux, son nez se froissant presque sous une grimace de désaccord.

\- **Elle est morte à cause de Voldemort**, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Et pour la première fois Severus se rendit compte que prononcer son nom à voix haute devant lui ne faisait plus réagir sa marque. Nouvelle preuve s'il en est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Toute sa magie était morte avec lui. Ne restait à présent plus que les fantômes de son règne terrible, sa marque de tête de mort et de serpent plus qu'un simple tatouage sur son avant bras.

\- **Et à cause de Pettigrew**, continuait-elle vivement. **Même Dumbledore est plus responsable de la mort de Lilly que vous !**

\- **Ne soyez pas ridicule, Miss Granger**, lâcha-t-il à son tour vivement. **Le Seigneur des ténèbres et Pettigrew sont certes tout autant responsable que moi. Mais, Dumbledore ?** Et il siffla ensuite presque dédaigneusement. **Ce vieux fou à toujours été du côté de la lumière, il n'aurait jamais rien fait pouvant entrainer la mort de qui que ce soit.**

\- **Vous croyez ? Alors, dites moi, pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il demandé au père d'Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité ? Alors même qu'il savait que les Potter risquaient d'être attaqués par des mangemorts. Ou par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même !**

Severus resta silencieux, la regardant simplement fixement alors qu'elle continuait, toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

\- **Il savait, grâce à vous, qu'ils étaient en danger. Et pourtant il a quand même prit la cape d'invisibilité. Si Lilly avait eut la cape, elle aurait pu se cacher. Elle aurait pu survivre ! **

\- **Miss Gr…,** commença-t-il, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais voulant tout de même la faire taire. Ce qu'elle disait était déstabilisant. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle...

\- **Je crois que Dumbledore à effectivement travaillé pour le Bien. Mais ne nous voilons pas la face, il aurait été aussi prêt à sacrifier quiconque aurait pu empêcher l'Ordre de gagner la guerre**, continua-t-elle encore, lui coupant carrément la parole. **Je… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi vous savez, pendant que Harry, Ron et moi cherchions les Horcruxes. Et je crois que Dumbledore voulait que les parents d'Harry meurent. Il voulait que la prophétie se réalise. Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres marque Harry comme son égal, et qu'il se précipite lui-même à sa perte.**

Elle était légèrement essoufflée quand elle retomba enfin silencieuse. Ils se fixèrent encore un long moment sans bouger et elle sembla se rendre compte dans quel état elle venait de le mettre avec ses paroles. Severus était comme paralysé, ne respirant que par petits à-coups nerveux, ses yeux fixés au siens mais aussi perdus très loin dans ses pensées.

Cette fois c'est elle qui poussa un long soupir et elle se recoucha lentement, reposant sa joue sur son torse, un bras s'enroulant une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour le serrer fort.

\- **…Pardon**, souffla-t-elle finalement alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas sur elle. Elle regrettait d'avoir trop parlé –comme toujours-. Et regrettait encore plus de l'avoir tant choqué qu'il n'essayait même plus de passer ses bras sur elle pour lui rendre son étreinte. **Ce sont de veilles histoires maintenant… Et ce n'est que mon avis… Je… Je me trompe surement…**

Il resta encore un très long moment immobile, à tel point qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait lui demander de partir. Puis, doucement, lentement, elle sentit ses mains se poser dans le bas de son dos, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules en une caresse qui se voulait certainement réconfortante mais qui lui fit étrangement recroqueviller ses orteils contre ses grandes jambes. Finalement il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui rendit son étreinte avec une force qui la surprit tant ses muscles étaient maigres contre elle.

\- **Maudite Je-Sais-Tout**, murmura-t-il, son grand nez s'enfonçant plus que jamais dans ses cheveux. Et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir insulté devant la remarque.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, tout simplement.

Ils laissèrent le sujet mourir dans un silence un peu pesant. Et elle se jura de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet, à moins qu'il ne décide d'en parler lui-même. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait remuer ce qu'elle venait de dire dans les méandres de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa propre conclusion. Là, peut-être, déciderait-il d'en parler à nouveau avec elle.

Voulant laisser les morts dans le néant, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour oser lui parler à nouveau.

\- **J'ai remarqué que ce soir vous étiez un peu moins…abîmé,** souffla-t-elle doucement. Puis elle se traita d'idiote. Parce qu'elle abandonnait un sujet douloureux, pour en commencer un deuxième plus dangereux encore.

Sa tête se souleva en même temps que son torse quand il reprit une longue respiration dans ses cheveux.

\- **Les gardes ne sont pas venus ce soir**, lâcha-t-il tout simplement.

Et elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Les gardes n'étaient pas venus pour le frapper avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle commençait à connaître sa routine quotidienne de prisonnier. Même s'il refusait toujours d'en parler explicitement avec elle.

\- **Vous croyez que…, **elle hésita puis, trop curieuse, continua tout de même. **Que ça a un rapport avec le décès de Malfoy.**

\- **Peut-être**, souffla-t-il, sans que son corps contre elle ne trahisse sa nervosité. Elle pouvait sentir ses longs doigts, si maigres à présent qu'on ne pouvait plus les qualifier de fins, dessiner des arabesques subtiles sur le dessus de ses épaules, dégageant ses boucles lorsqu'elles étaient dans son chemin. Elle était sûre qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- **J'espère qu'ils ont été virés**, siffla-t-elle. **Jugés même. Et qu'ils croupissent eux aussi dans une cellule, quelque part dans cette horrible prison.**

\- **On ne peut pas savoir s'ils sont responsables de la mort de Lucius, **lâcha-t-il dans un murmure très peu convaincant.

\- **… Si, on sait. D'après ce que vous m'avez dis sur l'état de Lucius, je suis sûre qu'ils sont responsable. Et vous le savez aussi.**

\- **Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dis quoi que ce soit sur son état**, grinça presque Severus. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir, n'ayant déjà que trop vu l'horreur de ce monde malgré son très jeune âge. Et il s'était toujours gardé de dévoilé ses soupçons concernant Lucius et les trois gardes. Il n'avait même jamais prononcé le nom Gannagall devant elle.

\- **Vous…Vous avez laissé échapper quelques mots… Lorsque vous pleuriez**, murmura-t-elle timidement, nerveuse à l'idée de lui rappeler qu'il avait pleuré comme un bébé dans ses bras quand elle était arrivée. Lui, la froide chauve-souris des cachots, pleurant à chaudes larme contre l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Une Gryffondor par-dessus le marcher.

Lorsqu'il se crispa de la tête aux pieds sous elle, son souffle se bloquant totalement dans sa gorge cette fois, elle ajouta presque précipitamment :

\- **Vous n'avez presque rien dis, je vous assure. Juste quelques mots, mais je… J'ai compris, ce que les gardes lui faisaient.**

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour la subtilité et jura intérieurement de ramener malgré elle le sujet sur la table. Les morts ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de les hanter, glissant un nouveau silence pesant entre eux. Et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de qualité Serpentard.

\- **Oh…,** fut tout ce qu'il lâcha après avoir retrouvé un souffle plus ou moins stable, tout aussi nerveux qu'elle.

\- **… Pardon**, souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

Pourtant, quand elle sentit la pression de ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête, en un baiser à peine caché, elle su qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle soupira au contact, et se détendit totalement contre lui.

Severus sembla se rendre compte du mouvement de ses mains sur ses épaules, et il cessa ses caresses. Elle sentait sa réserve. Elle l'avait sentit dés le départ, malgré qu'il ne rechigne jamais à la prendre dans ses bras, collant parfois lui-même son grand corps tout contre elle, la faisant presque disparaître dans le creux de ses bras. Elle aurait du être tout autant pudique, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait été son professeur. Ou qu'il était un homme. Certes abimé et terriblement fatigué, mais un homme tout de même. Et qu'elle… Elle n'était qu'une gamine à côté de lui. Le nombre d'années les séparant autant de raisons pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas se coller à lui sous la couverture avec autant d'ardeur.

Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Elle le voulait contre elle, ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains la caressant doucement… Elle voulait…

Sans vraiment y réfléchir elle se redressa une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, Severus ne cherchant même pas à la stopper. Il commençait à être habitué à ses manières, et savait qu'elle ne restait jamais vraiment immobile. Aussi surement qu'elle ne restait jamais silencieuse très longtemps. Il la regarda simplement relever son visage au dessus de sien, reprenant sa position d'un peu plus tôt, son coude sur l'oreiller.

Elle le regarda longuement, cherchant un signe qu'elle n'était même pas sûr de trouver. Et puis elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était peut-être pas suffisamment Serpentard, mais elle était indéniablement assez Gryffondor pour tenter la folle idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle pencha son visage vers le sien avant de trop réfléchir, et de perdre totalement son courage, les yeux du maitre des potions s'écarquillant si fort devant elle qu'elle su instantanément qu'il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Quand elle fut suffisamment proche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Severus perdit encore une fois son souffle et se détourna in-extremis.

\- **Miss Granger**, grogna-t-il.

Et elle ne su pas si c'était une remontrance, un avertissement, ou tout autre chose...

\- **Merlin**, grogna-t-il encore, sa voix rauque s'accrochant plus que jamais dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux noirs toujours écarquillés de stupeur devant elle. **Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas**, avoua-t-elle, sincère. **Mais j'en ai envie…**

Il continua de lui envoyer un regard écarquillé pendant encore quelque seconde, ses yeux ne la quittant pas malgré qu'il garde son visage légèrement détourné. Certainement au cas où elle déciderait de retenter sa chance.

\- **Vous… Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites**, souffla-t-il finalement tout en se dégageant d'elle.

Il se redressa, prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour passer au dessus d'elle sans la toucher tout en se dégageant de la couverture. Il passa ensuite ses jambes par-dessus le rebord de la couchette, s'asseyant au niveau de sa taille et lui tournant presque le dos. Et, ne sachant quoi faire et se sentant une nouvelle fois un peu bête, elle retomba doucement sur l'oreiller, se contentant de fixer comme ses longs cheveux glissaient dans son dos, emportés par la gravité dans sa nouvelle position.

Quand il n'ajouta rien, ses épaules simplement redressées de nervosités alors qu'il reposait ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se prendre le visage à deux mains, soufflant et jurant presque entre ses doigts. Elle releva inconsciemment une main vers lui pour le détendre, lui touchant doucement l'épaule.

Cela eut l'effet inverse, son dos se contractant totalement sous son touché.

\- **Ce n'est pas grave,** murmura-t-elle. **Je comprends… Si vous n'en avez pas envi… Je comprends,** dit-elle encore en passant sa main entre ses longues mèches pour lui caresser gentiment le dos en un doux et chaste geste qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

Il se retourna alors vivement vers elle, ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement à tel point qu'elle s'emmêla légèrement les doigts dedans avant de réussir à récupérer sa main. Le regard intense qu'il fixa sur elle la mit un peu mal à l'aise et elle détourna les yeux malgré elle. Ne prenant presque conscience que maintenant des conséquences de ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire…

\- **Je…,** commença-t-il et elle sentit sa gêne monter un peu plus alors qu'il laissait glisser ses yeux sombres sur son corps, la maigre couverture de sa couchette ayant glissée jusqu'à reposer nonchalamment sur ses hanches. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un moment plus long que les autres sur sa poitrine, le col large de sa chemise de nuit laissant voir la peau quasi transparente de son buste. **Je ne peux pas…**, souffla-t-il finalement en remontant enfin ses yeux pour les planter dans les siens. **Pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie mais… Parce que j'en ai envie. Et que je ne devrais vraiment pas,** termina-t-il en grinçant presque des dents tout en se détournant.

Elle se redressa à son tour, dégageant complètement la couverture et se positionnant à genoux sur la couchette. Elle se pencha ensuite un peu en avant pour mieux le regarder.

\- **Parce que vous êtes mon professeur ? **Demanda-t-elle, voulant vraiment savoir. Même si le sujet semblait le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Il lâcha l'un de ses petits rires secs et sans joie dans un souffle et lui envoya un regard en coin avant d'à nouveau détourner son visage, le mur humide de pierre devant lui semblant soudain très intéressant.

**\- Non… Vous n'êtes pas mon élève ici**, lui répondit-il tout de même. **Et même si je n'étais pas enfermé dans cette cellule, même si j'avais réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à garder ma place au sein de Poudlard, je ne le serais plus non plus. Beaucoup de temps à passé depuis vos années d'études et…, **il hésita, et elle faillit rater le nouveau regard en coin qu'il jeta à sa poitrine, sous le col de sa chemise de nuit, tant il fut vif, et vite rattrapé. **Et vous êtes une jeune femme à présent, où que vous soyez réellement. Vous n'avez vraiment plus rien d'une élève à mes yeux.**

\- **Alors pourquoi ?** Insista-t-elle, curieuse jusqu'au bout.

\- **Parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Il vous à été enlevé**, souffla-t-il à l'intention du mur en face de lui.

\- **… Je ne comprends pas**, murmura-t-elle, perdue.

\- **Je suis la seule personne que vous pouvez voir et toucher, Miss Granger**, lui expliqua-t-il, et il lui envoya un regard si triste qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. **Je suis la seule personne vers qui vous pouvez vous tourner pour trouver du réconfort. Vous n'avez que moi... Je serais vraiment le dernier des salauds de tourner ainsi la situation à mon avantage. **

\- **On peut dire la même chose pour vous. Vous aussi, vous n'avez que moi.** Et elle lui fit un petit sourire triste. **La seule femme que vous pouvez voir. La seule qui peut vous rendre visite, et qui peut venir dans vos bras. C'est tout à fait normal que vous ayez envie de faire **_**plus**_**, vous savez.**

Il lui rendit son petit sourire, la regardant presque de travers, ses yeux soufflant pour lui : « Bien joué Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, décidemment on ne peu rien vous cacher. ».

Elle ignora son regard.

\- **Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de m'embrasser, **_**moi**_**, l'insupportable Miss Granger, votre ancienne élève**, expliqua-t-elle. **Mais comme je suis la seule ici, et que vous êtes aussi le seul à me tenir compagnie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas juste continuer à se faire du bien un peu plus. J'ai tout autant l'impression de me servir de vous, que vous de moi, vous savez. Vous me faites du bien. Je me sens bien avec vous**.** J'ai juste envie d'en profiter un peu plus, d'une certaine façon. **Et elle gloussa ensuite un peu, sous le regard surpris et légèrement déstabilisé de Severus, avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix joyeuse : **Et puis c'est pas comme si vous alliez sentir quoi que ce soit si je vous embrasse. Vous avez trop de barbe, on ne voit même plus votre bouche.**

Cette fois il lui lança un regard faussement scandalisé, qui ne fit que la faire rire un peu plus. Il se passa ensuite inconsciemment une main sur le visage, ses doigts glissant dans ses longs poils particulièrement drus. Là aussi il y avait quelque reflet blanc remarqua-t-elle, le stresse de la guerre et celui de la détention marquant son physique malgré son âge encore particulièrement jeune pour un sorcier.

\- **Vous avez sans doute raison**, souffla-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

\- **On peut en profiter un peu plus alors ?** demanda-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, osant même poser une main légèrement sur son épaule, aussi bien pour se soutenir et ne pas tomber de la couchette dans sa position précaire, que pour sentir une nouvelle fois la douce chaleur se dégageant de lui.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû en avoir autant envie, et pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas. Parce qu'il était le seul à lui tenir compagnie ? Peut-être… Mais elle sentait que c'était aussi pour approfondir ce lien étrange et étroit les enchainant l'un à l'autre à présent. Elle aurait pu retrouver son corps demain, vivre libre à l'extérieur de ces murs de pierres glacés et humides, elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour revenir vers lui. Pour sentir son corps contre elle, ses bras la serrant fort, et tenter très certainement une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser.

Cette fois pour de _vrai_…

Il lui renvoyant un nouveau regard en coin, ses yeux se plissant légèrement sous son amusement, sa moue lui soufflant un nouveau message silencieux : « Bien tenté, petite maligne ».

\- **Je parlais de ma barbe, Miss Granger**, dit-il, et malgré qu'elle ne puisse effectivement presque plus voir sa bouche sous ses longs poils, elle jura le voir se passer le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres. **Elle est certainement trop longue pour un baiser. J'ai déjà presque du mal à manger sans m'en mettre partout. Et vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'elle vous gratte de toute façon. Imaginez un peu la sensation,** continua-t-il en levant une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment. Elle le sentit très bien la repousser doucement en arrière en même temps, l'éloignant de lui.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui disait cela pour la faire changer d'avis, mais même si elle le laissa la recoucher sur la couchette sous la pression de sa main, elle osa tout de même souffler :

\- **Oh j'imagine très **_**très**_** bien la sensation…**

Cette fois son regard se fit plus réprobateur et elle comprit qu'elle avait perdue cette bataille. S'il devait un jour l'embrasser, ce ne serait certainement pas ce soir.

…Peut-être quand il aurait enfin le droit de mettre la main sur un rasoir, se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle soupira, appuyant bien sa déception, et s'installa un peu mieux sur la couchette, le dos sur le matelas, la tête à nouveau sur l'oreiller, mais ses yeux toujours tournés vers lui.

Severus ne se recoucha pas avec elle. Il resta assis sur le rebord du lit, son poids reposant toujours près de sa taille. Sa grande main partit remonter la mince couverture sur elle et éparpilla ensuite un peu mieux ses boucles autour de son visage. Il la regarda s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas, pourtant inconfortable sur la plate forme de fer, et elle soupira d'aise. Sa main survolait toujours doucement son petit corps frêle, ajustant un pan de couverture ou glissant simplement doucement dans ses cheveux, et il ne dit rien quand elle l'attrapa au vol pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il ne dit toujours rien alors qu'elle déposait un tout petit baiser sur le dessus de ses doigts, avant d'y coller sa joue en fermant simplement les yeux.

Il se passa un très long moment sans qu'ils ne bougent ni l'un ni l'autre, et Severus finit par penser qu'elle s'était simplement endormie. Même si cela semblait impossible dans sa situation. Après tout, un esprit vagabond et fantomatique comme elle ne s'endormait jamais vraiment. S'il était fatigué, il disparaissait tout simplement, comme elle-même l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

\- **Miss Granger ?** murmura-t-il tout bas, se permettant même de presser un peu sa main dans la sienne pour voir si elle réagirait.

Et alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas sous ses yeux, sa respiration calme et profonde rythmant le mouvement de sa poitrine sous la couverture, il tenta une nouvelle fois, encore plus bas :

\- **Hermione ? … Vous dormez ?**

Toujours rien. Pas même un mouvement de paupières sur son petit visage translucide.

Alors, très doucement, le plus silencieusement du monde, il se pencha sur elle. Il attendit encore une bonne minute, son corps ne la touchant quasiment pas, si ce n'est sa main enfermée dans la sienne. Il était si près qu'il aurait normalement dû sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage, son nez fin respirant son odeur. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien. Il vérifia encore un peu le rythme de sa respiration et ses paupières clauses. Et quand il fut à peu près convaincu qu'elle dormait réellement, il se pencha encore un tout petit peu plus, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son touché aussi léger qu'un souffle.

Elle avait eut raison, pensa-t-il. Avec sa barbe lui recouvrant une moitié du visage, ses longs poils tombant désagréablement devant sa bouche, il ne sentit presque rien. Son baiser n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'une légère pression, leur peau se touchant à peine.

Mais cela lui suffit.

Il se recula tout aussi doucement, vérifiant qu'elle n'ait pas bougée sous son touché ou, pire, qu'il l'ait réveillée. Et quand il comprit, avec une pointe de soulagement, qu'elle ne réagirait pas à son baiser délicat, il décida enfin de se recoucher près d'elle.

L'affaire fut plus ardue que d'habitude, le corps de la jeune fille ne bougeant pas pour lui faire un peu de place. Et si sa position fut peu confortable sur le rebord de la couchette, la couverture le recouvrant à peine, il n'y prit simplement pas garde, savourant simplement sa chaleur alors qu'il plaçait son bras par-dessus sa taille pour la tenir serrée contre lui.

Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, lâchant une longue expiration de bien-être, tout son corps se détendant et s'affaissant sur la maigre couchette, il s'endormit sans voir les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent doucement devant lui pour le regarder.

Pas plus que le petit sourire satisfait qui s'étirait à présent sur ses lèvres.

.

Tout se passa quelques jours plus tard.

La journée avait été courte, les jours raccourcissant tant et si bien que Severus devinait que l'hiver était à présent bien installé. Le soleil finissait sa lente descente, disparaissant derrière l'horizon qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir de sa mince et haute fenêtre. Quelque derniers rayons perçaient les lourds nuages au dessus de la prison, inondant de temps en temps sa cellule de reflet rougeoyants.

C'était normalement l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû se préparer à recevoir son passage à tabac quotidien. Seulement les trois gardes n'étaient toujours pas revenus le voir depuis le décès de Lucius. Et Severus commençait presque à espérer.

Espérer ne jamais plus les revoir. Espérer qu'ils aient payé pour leurs crimes, d'une façon ou d'une autre –douloureusement si possible-, tout comme lui-même payait pour les siens. La mort de Lucius n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu. Même si son ancien ami n'avait été qu'un détenu parmi tant d'autre, quelqu'un avait certainement dû répondre de sa mort tragique. Même si, au fond, il n'y avait plus personne pour réellement le pleurer ou défendre sa mémoire. Hormis lui bien sûr, et ils n'avaient jamais été des amis particulièrement proche malgré qu'ils se connaissent depuis leurs années d'études à Poudlard. Après tout c'était Narcissa qui avait insisté pour qu'il soit le parrain de Draco, pas Lucius. Et Severus se doutait que Lucius n'avait pas eut droit au vote dans cette histoire, contrairement à tous le reste.

Aussi étrange que cela est pu paraître, Narcissa lui avait toujours fait confiance pour protéger son fils. Comme l'avait dit si bien son époux : elle avait toujours été la plus maligne. Et Severus soupçonnait à présent qu'elle ait toujours su pour son rôle d'agent double. Elle était le genre de femme à garder toujours un joker sous sa manche, juste au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Si elle l'avait réellement cru travailler pour le compte de l'Ordre depuis toutes ces années, il était clair qu'elle l'avait gardé près d'elle afin d'avoir une porte de sortie au cas où le Bien triompherait du Mal. Il était même à peu près sûr que c'est ce qu'elle avait souhaité secrètement, pour le bien de son fils.

Et elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Peut-être même avec encore plus de brio que lui.

Une pure Serpentard.

Severus ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur elle, et il se refusait presque à seulement penser à Lucius, ses derniers souvenirs de lui encore bien trop douloureux… Et ses terribles mises en gardes encore bien trop fraiches dans son esprit.

Car malgré ses espoirs un peu fou et naïf de ne jamais revoir Gannagall et ses deux acolytes, Severus ne pouvait oublier que le destin n'avait jamais été tendre envers lui. Et qu'il était loin d'avoir une bonne étoile au dessus de sa tête. Il valait toujours mieux se méfier de l'eau qui dort, que d'y plonger bêtement la tête la première. Les trois gardes n'étaient toujours pas revenus depuis la mort de Lucius, certes, mais ça ne voulait rien dire… Si ce n'est que la punition serait doublement atroce s'ils décidaient de lui rendre à nouveau visite, quelle que soit la raison qui les avait retenue jusque là.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit s'installa totalement dans sa cellule, la lune une nouvelle fois bien ronde derrière sa mince fenêtre inondant sa cellule d'une lumière pâle, qu'il se permit de se détendre totalement.

Si Gannagall le vicieux et les deux crétins n'étaient pas encore arrivés, c'est qu'ils ne le feraient pas ce soir…

Du moins c'est ce qu'il cru.

Il en était à attendre Granger avec impatience, devinant qu'elle ne tarderait plus à apparaître près de lui, lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir derrière la porte de sa cellule. Et tout son sang se glaça malgré lui dans ses veines quand il entendit une clé tourner dans la porte, son lourd mécanisme émettant un « CLIC » particulièrement bruyant et sinistre.

Il bondit littéralement de sa couchette et fut débout sous sa fenêtre en une fraction de seconde quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant ses tortionnaires.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque les trois hommes armés de matraque entrèrent dans sa cellule, et il ne bougeait toujours pas lorsque l'un deux referma lourdement la porte. Les enfermant.

\- **On t'a manqué Snape ?** Lâcha Gannagall.

\- **Vous êtes certainement l'être le plus abject qu'il m'ait été donné de voir,** siffla Severus en lui lançant un regard mauvais. **Et pourtant, après tous ce que j'ai pu voir, je n'aurai pas cru cela possible.**

**\- Hoooo, on a repris du poil de la bête à ce que je vois, **rétorqua Gannagall, un petit sourire immonde ajoutant à son sarcasme. **Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire**, continua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant même un peu. **Je préfère quand il y a un peu de bagarre.**

\- **Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Gannagall**, cracha Severus, dégoûté. **Trois hommes contre un**, grinça-t-il en les fixant un à un, **j'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous vous en êtes pris à Lucius Malfoy.**

Le sourire de Gannagall ne s'en élargit qu'un peu plus.

\- **Blondi a finit par comprendre que c'était pour son bien**, siffla-t-il, plus terrifiant que jamais malgré son beau sourire. **Je suis même sûr qu'il a aimé ça n'est pas les mecs ?** Demanda-t-il aux deux crétins postés derrière lui.

Ils rirent, leurs yeux reflétant la même folie perverse que leur meneur.

\- **Peut-être pas à la dernière**, ricana l'un d'eux, accentuant l'amusement des deux autres.

**\- Non, t'a raison**, lâcha Gannagall. **Peut-être pas à la dernière. Faut dire qu'on n'y a pas été de mains mortes cette fois là. Et Blondi n'était déjà plus très frais**, souffla-t-il, ses yeux menaçant plantés sur Severus. **Promis, on fera un peu plus attention avec toi.**

\- **Comment se fait-il que trois malades pareil travail ici ?** Demanda Severus entre ses dents, se parlant presque plus à lui-même qu'aux trois gardes. **Vous mériteriez presque d'être enfermé ici à ma place. Vous me dégoûtez !**

Gannagall lui lança un nouveau sourire immonde en guise de réponse avant que les mots, terribles, ne sortes enfin de sa bouche :

\- **Chopez-le.**

Les deux crétins le dépassèrent dans la petite cellule pour se jeter sur Severus, matraques levées. Et Severus réagit aussitôt au quart de tour. Aucun des hommes devant lui n'avait de baguette et il savait que l'affrontement se ferait quoi qu'il arrive à mains nues. S'il se défendait assez bien, il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il s'en sorte relativement intacte. Prendre quelques coups de matraques de l'effrayait aucunement, il avait connu pire comme douleur. Et si c'était pour se défendre de la seule offense qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais eu à subir, il était près à en recevoir autant qu'il le faudrait.

Lorsque son poing s'écrasa brutalement sur la mâchoire du crétin le plus proche, les deux autres en furent presque aussi déstabilisés que lui. Ils s'attendaient certainement à une victime apeurée, rendue faible par ces derniers mois de captivités. Mais c'était sans compter ses réflexes toujours bien aiguisé de combattant, et toutes ses années à se battre à la façon moldue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même si à l'époque il s'agissait plus de recevoir les coups que de les donner. Mais au moins il savait d'avance où frapper pour que cela fasse le plus mal.

Et il avait retrouvé des forces depuis leur dernière visite. Grâce à Granger…

Il sentit presque son estomac se tordre d'angoisse en pensant à elle, se demandant s'il aurait réussi à se débarrasser des gardes avant qu'elle n'arrive… Ou, s'il n'arrivait pas à suffisamment se défendre, s'ils auraient terminé leur petite affaire à temps… Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voix _ça_.

Se prenant un méchant coup de matraque dans les côtes, et comprenant que penser à la jeune fille ne ferait que le rendre vulnérable pour le moment, Severus se vida totalement l'esprit, toute sa concentration tournée vers ses trois agresseurs.

Il esquiva un deuxième coup de matraque, attrapant le bout rond de l'arme dans une poigne de fer, son poignet se pliant vivement vers l'avant, son bras faisant pression dans le sens inverse de la prise du garde. Ce dernier lâcha sa matraque dans un grognement, et Severus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le frapper à son tour violemment avec. L'homme lâcha un autre grognement de douleur et s'écroula presque contre sa couchette. Severus en retira une intense satisfaction, l'ironie de la situation ne lui échappant pas.

Mais déjà le deuxième crétin lui tombait dessus, suivit de près par Gannagall qui semblait comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir se battre violemment s'ils voulaient espérer mettre en pratique leurs menaces.

Severus se retrouva vite coincé contre le mur sous la haute fenêtre. Et s'il réussit à donner encore quelques douloureux coups de matraque à l'un comme à l'autre, dés que le troisième retrouva suffisamment ses esprit pour se jeter à son tour dans la mêlé, la matraque lui échappa des mains et il fut forcé de lever les bras pour se protéger le visage sous une pluie de coups acharnés.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas le battre à mort. Pas ce soir. Alors sous un ordre grondé par Gannagall, il fut traîné à sa couchette pour y être jeté à plat ventre. Le rebord en fer à peine recouvert de son maigre matelas lui rentrant douloureusement dans le ventre, son souffle se bloquant un instant dans sa poitrine et ses genoux s'écorchant sur la pierre quand les deux crétins se jetèrent sur son dos pour le bloquer dans cette position. Une de leur matraque faisait douloureusement pression sur sa nuque, et il sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux pour les dégager de son dos.

Mais ce qui le fit réellement paniquer, plus que leur rires gras, plus que le poids de leur corps sur lui, et plus encore que la main de Gannagall qui se frayait un chemin sous sa longue chemise pour la relever par-dessus ses jambes nues, ce fut le léger, et encore lointain, sanglot qui monta peu à peu dans l'air.

\- **C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda l'un des gardes, semblant lui aussi l'entendre par-dessus les rires et remarques abjects des deux autres.

-** Laisse**, cracha Gannagall en finissant de découvrir le bas de son corps, l'air glacé de sa cellule mordant sa peau aussi surement que l'angoisse montant dans tous son être. **C'est encore Snape qui pleurniche comme une gamine, comme d'habitude. N'est-ce pas, beau gosse ?** Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant sur lui par-dessus les mains de ses alytes le plaquant toujours durement à la couchette.

Et Severus comprit qu'il s'était placé à genoux derrière lui, une de ses mains lui attrapant durement sa hanche à présent nue, ses ongles s'enfonçant presque dans sa peau. Il trembla d'une sourde terreur malgré lui, sans savoir si c'était à cause du bruit de boucle de ceinture s'ouvrant dans son dos, ou à cause des sanglots qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

\- **T'inquiètes pas**, souffla encore Gannagall, sa main libre finissant d'ouvrir son pantalon, tout son poids le pressant au matelas. **Je vais te donner une bonne raison de pleurer, tu vas voir.**

Le sang de Severus se glaça dans ses veines quand il força ses genoux à s'écarter plus largement sous la pression des siens, et il gronda sauvagement, tout son corps se secouant pour les faire lâcher prise. En vain. L'un des deux crétins tira sur la racine de ses cheveux pour lui enfoncer le visage dans le matelas, son nez s'écrasant douloureusement sous la pression, et étouffant le « **NON !** » qu'il hurla à plein poumons.

Il pu presque sentir quelque chose glisser entre ses jambes quand l'un des gardes le plaquant au lit lâcha soudainement une exclamation de surprise. La seconde d'après un hurlement de rage terrible explosait dans son dos. Son écho particulièrement aigu se répercuta violemment contre les murs de pierre de sa cellule et sembla résonner à l'infini dans toute la prison.

Severus se retrouva tout à coup libre, le poids des trois hommes au dessus de lui l'ayant quitté dans un même mouvement qu'il devina brutal sous les couinements de stupeurs et de douleurs de ses agresseurs. Sortant son visage du matelas, il reprit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vivement pour faire face à sa cellule, sa chemise retombant d'elle-même le long de ses jambes.

Les trois gardes semblaient avoir été violemment projetés contre les murs, les deux crétins s'écrasant aux pieds de sa couchette tandis que Gannagall retombait sous sa fenêtre. Et il y avait Granger…

Les yeux si écarquillés par la rage qu'ils semblaient presque lui manger la moitié du visage, sa bouche déformé d'un rictus de dégoût, elle lâcha un nouveau hurlement strident, l'écho du premier finissant à peine de s'éteindre au loin dans les couloirs de la prison. Ses boucles sauvages se dressant presque sur sa tête sous la vague de magie qui semblait parcourir son être vaporeux, Severus la vit se jeter les deux gardes devant lui. Elle sembla être totalement perdue dans une rage folle lorsqu'elle attrapa le premier d'entre eux par le col, le relevant du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Encore et encore.

Il entendit un bruit sinistre d'os brisé, et il vit parfaitement la tache sombre se former sur le mur de pierre à mesure qu'elle lui fracassait la tête sous ses coups répétés. Et il releva vivement ses jambes contre lui, tout son corps à présent sur la couchette, son dos collé au mur, lorsqu'elle finit par balancer à terre sa victime. La respiration coupée et le corps tétanisé sous la vague de violence qui explosa à nouveau, Severus ne pu que regarder lorsque le deuxième garde se releva pour tenter d'attraper la silhouette vaporeuse de la jeune fille.

Granger sembla alors se dissoudre dans l'air sous sa prise. Le garde poussa un cri de stupeur quand ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide, suivis d'un cri de terreur quand elle réapparut juste derrière lui en hurlant pour l'attraper à son tour par ses vêtements.

Severus sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit à la volée, l'air tremblant presque tandis qu'elle s'écrasait contre le mur derrière elle dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière et, au vu de la violence du choc, il devina que Granger était celle qui l'avait ouverte. Comment ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur à nouveau fixés sur elle.

Elle tenait toujours l'autre gardien par son uniforme et il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle le jeta littéralement au plafond en poussant des grondements et des cris toujours aussi terrifiants.

Le garde retomba dans une exclamation de douleur et il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant que Granger ne l'attrape à nouveau et ne le jette violemment à travers la porte ouverte. Ce fut si brutal qu'il pu entendre d'ici les os craquer et se briser lorsque son corps percuta le mur du couloir en face de sa cellule. Quand le corps quasi disloqué du dernier des crétins retomba enfin au sol, il resta tout aussi immobile que le premier.

Elle était toujours dans tous ses états quand elle se retourna enfin vers Gannagall. Ce dernier avait remonté son pantalon sur ses hanches, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de refermer sa braguette ou sa ceinture dans sa précipitation. Il avait tenté de fuir, à quatre pattes aux pieds de la couchette, alors qu'elle était occupée à balancer l'autre à l'extérieur de la cellule. Mais elle le repéra bien assez vite et fondit sur lui comme sur les deux premiers.

\- **TOI !** Lui hurla-t-elle dessus, ses cris se dispersants à l'infini dans l'air tout autour d'eux, ses doigts translucides s'enfonçant sur son uniforme dans son dos si brutalement qu'il hurla de douleur. **ESPECE D'ORDURE ! **

Severus était toujours tétanisé sur la couchette, ses poings crispés sur sa maigre couverture, lorsqu'elle se mit à jeter Gannagall dans tous les sens à travers sa cellule en ne cessant jamais de pousser des hurlements terribles. Le garde n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses griffes, n'ayant bientôt plus de souffle pour crier de douleur ou de terreur tant elle le malmenait dans tous les sens, l'écrasant à répétition contre les murs de pierre.

Au bout de quelques interminables secondes Gannagall ne tenait plus debout que grâce à la poigne de la jeune fille sur lui, sa tête roulant dangereusement sur ses épaules, une quantité impressionnante de sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez. Granger continua à la jeter contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, ni ne respire, et le balança enfin à travers la porte ouverte dans un grondement qui fit redresser les poils de Severus.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle silhouette apparut par la porte, ses pas précipités ayant été totalement noyé derrière le vacarme de Granger.

Elle sembla le repérer en même temps que Severus et elle se jetait déjà de toutes ses forces sur le nouveau garde pour l'attraper par le col et le soulever du sol, quand il le reconnu dans un sursaut de lucidité.

\- **HERMIONE, NON !** Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, son corps se redressant vivement sur la couchette et espérant de toute son âme que son appel désespéré ait réussi à l'atteindre malgré le nouveau hurlement de rage qu'elle jetait à la face de sa prochaine victime.

Cela sembla néanmoins marché car elle s'immobilisa instantanément, son hurlement s'évanouissant totalement sur ses lèvres.

\- **Il n'a rien fait !** S'exclama Severus en se mettant debout au milieu de sa cellule, ses pieds nus glissant presque dans la flaque de sang s'échappant du crâne ouvert de l'un des gardes.

Mais n'osa faire un pas de plus vers elle. Il croisa le regard de pure terreur de Pomfresh une seconde, reflétant le sien, avant que ce dernier ne refixe ses yeux écarquillés sur la jeune fille fantomatique le tenant toujours par le col. Severus pouvait voir d'ici ses pieds se balancer dans le vide à quelque centimètre du sol.

… Elle était terrifiante.

\- **Lâche-le !** Lui ordonna-t-il, sans vraiment croire qu'elle puisse lui obéir… Si elle refusait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mais elle le lâcha aussitôt, Pomfresh retombant lourdement au sol sur les fesses, ses jambes trop molles de terreur pour encore supporter son poids.

Le temps sembla se stopper une seconde, le silence assourdissant après le carnage, le cœur de Severus frappant si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait simplement lui sortir de la poitrine. Il vit ses cheveux retomber lentement sur sa tête, suivant à nouveau la gravité tandis que les dernières traces de magie pure s'estompaient peu à peu tout autour de sa silhouette vaporeuse. Elle mit un temps interminable à se retourner pour lui faire face, son mouvement si lent qu'il eut le temps de reprendre plusieurs respirations crispées avant d'enfin croiser ses yeux pales.

Granger le regardait avec de grands yeux, le choc barrant encore une seconde son visage, paraissant presque aussi stupéfaite que lui par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis ses yeux se remplir de larmes à peine transparente, et elle éclata d'un sanglot immense. Presque plus terrible encore que ses hurlements de rage. Et elle se jeta sur lui au moment même où il levait les mains devant lui pour l'attraper.

La force de son mouvement écrasa tout le poids de son petit corps sur lui et il manqua une nouvelle fois de glisser dans la marre de sang à ses pieds. Il tint bon sans trop savoir comment, trop occupé à refermer fermement ses bras sur sa taille et ses épaules, la soulevant carrément du sol pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle lâcha un nouveau sanglot dans son cou, son petit visage s'enfonçant dans sa barbe, ses bras s'enroulant avec tout autant de force par-dessus ses épaules. Et il ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, un soulage si intense coulant dans chacune de ses veines qu'il crut un instant défaillir.

\- **…Chhhuuuuuuuuuut**, lui soufflait-il par-dessus ses pleurs, sa voix elle-même légèrement crispée sous l'émotion. Et il eut un sentiment net de déjà vu quand il continua à tenter de la calmer. **Chuuuuuut Hermione…. C'est fini…. C'est fini, tout va bien…. Tout va bien…**

\- **J'ai…J'ai eu…eu...tell…ment…Peur !** Réussit-elle à lâcher entre ses violents sanglots.

\- **Je sais… Je sais…Mais c'est fini… C'est fini**, répétait-il encore et encore, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre pour la rassurer. Il était lui-même dans tous ses états.

\- **J'ai cru…J'ai cru qu'ils…qu'ils…,** continua-t-elle dans ses pleurs, son corps tremblant si violemment dans ses bras qu'il devina exactement ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- **Non, Hermione. Non**, lâcha-t-il catégorique, sa voix grave et rocailleuse s'accrochant une nouvelle fois au fond de sa gorge sous l'émotion. Ils n'ont rien fait. **Vous êtes arrivé à temps,** continua-t-il en la serra si fort qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, continuant à sangloter dans son cou alors qu'il lui répétait, encore et encore : **C'est fini maintenant… C'est fini…Chuuuuuuut, tout vas bien… C'est fini…**

Il eut l'impression qu'elle commençait à doucement se calmer dans ses bras, ses pleurs traversant moins violemment son petit corps contre lui. Il pouvait même l'entendre tenter de reprendre de grandes inspirations dans son cou, son souffle inexistant sur sa peau. Et elle commença ensuite à disparaître.

\- **…Hermione**, souffla-t-il dans un semi gémissement. L'appelant simplement ou la retenant, il ne savait pas lui-même.

Mais elle s'effaça tout de même, sa silhouette vaporeuse se disloquant sous ses bras, ses pleurs s'évanouissant dans l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve totalement seul.

Elle était partit.

Il rabaissa ses bras le long de son corps, tout aussi choqué que perdu pendant encore une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que son regard n'avale enfin la scène sous ses yeux. Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois lourdement dans sa cellule, la prison tout entière semblant retenir son souffle après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il finit par croiser le regard de Pomfresh. Ce dernier toujours affalé au sol dans le couloir, blanc comme un linge et presque sur le point de rendre son dernier repas vu la manière dont il gardait ses lèvres pressées fermement l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait si traumatisé que Severus ne réfléchi pas vraiment en s'avançant vers lui, esquivant le sang et les cadavres sur son chemin pour finalement se retrouver dans le couloir. Il aida le jeune homme à se relever, ce dernier fixant de ses yeux écarquillés son collègue mort à côté de lui en pâlissant encore dangereusement.

\- **Mr Pomfresh, regardez moi**, lui dit Severus, certain qu'il allait réellement se mettre à vomir à la vu du carnage.

Le jeune homme sursauta presque au son de sa voix et le regarda instantanément dans les yeux.

\- **Est-que vous allez bien ?** Demanda Severus, même si la question lui semblait des plus stupides vu les circonstances. Il ne savait pas lui-même s'il allait bien, ses propres mains encore tremblantes. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de soutenir Pomfresh le temps qu'il réussisse à retrouver son équilibre.

Contrairement à lui, le maitre des potions avait l'avantage d'avoir déjà vu des cadavres dans des états bien pires que celui des trois gardes étalés au sol. Il savait qu'il se remettrait très vite de cette vision d'horreur, bien plus perturbé par la réaction de Granger et sa disparition soudaine.

…Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, où qu'elle soit à présent.

\- **Qu…Qu…Qu'est-ce que c'était que…**_**ça **_**!** Couina finalement Pomfresh quand il réussit enfin à desserrer les lèvres sans vomir.

\- _**Ça**_**, Mr Pomfresh, c'était Miss Granger**, répondit-il, excusant volontiers sa remarque peu flatteuse envers la jeune fille.

\- **M…Mi…Miss Granger ?** Bégaya encore Pomfresh.

\- **Oui, Miss Granger**, expliqua patiemment Severus en tournant très subtilement le jeune homme dans le couloir pour qu'il n'ait plus à faire face aux cadavres. **Son esprit, ou son fantôme, appelez ça comme vous voulez. **

\- **Son…Son fantôme ?**

\- **En quelque sorte, mais pas tout à fait. Comme vous vous en êtes surement déjà aperçut. Elle apparaît et disparaît néanmoins comme un fantôme dans ma cellule chaque nuit.**

\- **D…Dans votre cellule ?…Chaque nuit ?**

-** Allez-vous continuer à répéter tout ce que je dis jusqu'à demain, Mr Pomfresh ? **Lâcha alors Severus en se permettant de poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

La remarque n'avait rien de méchant, il voulait juste le faire réagir. Et ça marcha, le jeune homme semblant enfin réussir à fixer ses yeux, encore largement écarquillés, sur lui.

\- **Ou…Oui, pardon**, souffla-t-il à travers ses lèvres tremblantes. **Je…**, et il ne sembla pas lui-même savoir quoi dire, totalement dépassé par la situation. Il jetait des petits regards paniqués par-dessus son épaule, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de détailler son collègue écrasé contre le mur dans le couloir.

\- **Puis-je me permettre quelques… conseils, Mr Pomfresh ?** Tenta le maitre des potions, convaincu que sans ça ils seraient encore plantés là au lever du jour.

Pomfresh sembla penser exactement la même chose car il lâcha enfin un long souffle un peu moins tremblant, tout en lui jetant un regard plein d'espoir. Il ressemblait à l'un de ses élèves comme ça, ses yeux le regardant avec autant de respect que de frayeur, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à se remettre dans la peau du professeur, son autorité naturelle s'imposant d'elle-même.

\- **Y-a-t-il un responsable dans la prison ?** **Quelqu'un détenant l'autorité nécessaire pour s'occuper de tout…**, et il fit un geste un peu vague en direction des corps avant de terminer : **Ce bazar.**

\- **Ou…Oui**, souffla Pomfresh, finissant de se ressaisir et écoutant attentivement le prisonnier devant lui, prêt à suivre chacune de ses directives. **Il y a le chef de service, Parker. Son bureau est dans les étages inférieurs. Je…Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu entendu ce qui vient de se passer. Dans cette aile il n'y avait que moi et…,** il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux jetant un nouveau regard en coin en direction de la cellule ouverte. Et Severus comprit très bien.

\- **Bien**, dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet des trois gardes morts pour le moment. **Vous allez vous rendre à son bureau et le prévenir de ce qui vient de se passer.**

\- **Je… Je raconte quoi ?** Hésita le jeune homme.

Et Severus ne pu empêcher le petit sourire amusé qui étira subtilement ses lèvres sous sa longue barbe. Trop légèrement pour que Pomfresh le remarque.

Ce dernier semblait presque prêt à raconter tous ce qu'il lui ferait dire, quoi qu'il ait pu réellement se passer sous ses yeux. Si Severus voulait qu'il mente pour le protéger, le garçon le ferait certainement sans sourciller.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'autant de loyauté, venant de qui que ce soit -Granger étant bien sûr un cas à part-. Et le soutient apparemment inconditionnel du jeune garde le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mériter.

\- **Vous allez dire exactement ce que vous avez vu, Mr Pomfresh. Rien de plus, rien de moins**, lui répondit-il. **Contentez vous de dire la vérité, même si elle semble incroyable. Et si votre chef de service ne veut pas vous croire, j'apprécierais grandement que vous lui demandiez de venir me voir. Afin que j'explique plus en détaille la situation. Le mieux serait même de réussir à le convaincre de m'envoyer quelqu'un du Ministère ou, mieux, de Poudlard**, continua-t-il d'une voix calme, Pomfresh buvant ses paroles sans le quitter des yeux. **Cela vous semble-t-il faisable ?**

\- **Ou…Oui**, commença le garde en bégayant encore un peu mais se reprenant fermement avant d'ajouter : **Je vais faire ça.**

Et il commença tout naturellement à s'avancer dans le couloir de pierre en direction des escaliers. Severus le rappela à lui, cette fois son petite sourire bien visible sous sa barbe.

\- **Mr Pomfresh**. Et il attendit qu'il se retourne pour continuer. **Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que vous m'enfermiez dans une autre cellule. Je suis sûr que ça rassurerait votre chef de savoir qu'aucun détenu ne coure librement à travers les couloirs de sa prison.**

Le jeune homme le regarda bêtement pendant une longue seconde, ne semblant pas comprendre, avant que son esprit encore un peu sous le choc ne réalise son erreur.

\- **Oh !** S'exclama-t-il enfin. **Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr**, continua-t-il ensuite vivement, sa main se portant déjà au trousseau de clés accroché à sa ceinture.

Severus le vit faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur les cadavres de ses collègues, le trousseau de clés tintant bruyamment dans ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte de la cellule juste à côté d'eux

Severus n'hésita même pas à entrer dans la cellule lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte pour lui. Il avança jusqu'au centre de la minuscule pièce, la détaillant d'un œil vif et rapide. Elle était parfaitement identique à l'ancienne. Mais se retourna très rapidement pour faire à nouveau face à Pomfresh alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte sur lui.

\- **Mr Pomfresh**, l'appela Severus et le jeune homme interrompit son geste juste avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte de métal. **Respirez un bon coup, et faites exactement ce que je vous ai dit de faire. Tout se passera bien. **

Bien sûr il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et il s'étonnait lui-même de chercher à calmer une nouvelle fois le jeune garde, en de vaines paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient habituellement pas -encore une fois Granger ne comptait pas-. Mais Severus fut ravi de voir qu'il suivait ses conseils quasiment à la lettre, reprenant une inspiration crispée devant lui comme pour se donner du courage, tout en lui envoyant un regard un peu plus déterminé, avant qu'il ne referme enfin complètement la porte.

De nouveau enfermé, Severus attendit d'entendre les pas de Pomfresh disparaître à la hâte à travers le couloir, avant de finalement s'écraser de tous son poids sur sa nouvelle couchette.

Assis sur le matelas, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains, il ne prit même pas garde à ses pieds toujours mouillés de sang et transis de froid, lorsqu'il se permit enfin de relâcher toutes ses émotions.

Il ne pleura pas. Bien sûr que non. Il avait déjà bien trop pleuré ces derniers temps, et préférait ravaler douloureusement ses larmes que de risquer de voir cette affreuse habitude ne plus le quitter. Granger pleurait bien assez pour deux.

Il resta simplement là, les yeux fermés et la respiration forte, son cœur cessant peu à peu de battre à un rythme effréné. Et quand il fut suffisamment calme à son goût, il se permit de lâcher un juron particulièrement salé entre ses mains, suivis d'une prière de remerciement à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

…Finalement il avait bien une bonne étoile au dessus de la tête…

...Une étoile s'appelant Hermione Granger…

.

.

.

Fin chapitre 6

ça va ? Pas trop violent pour vous j'espère :/

Ok Severus est vraiment pas passé loin de la catastrophe (et j'ai moi-même un flippé en écrivant ce chapitre) mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cet élément déclencheur.

Sans ça, le pétage de plomb d'Hermione aurait eut moins d'impact.

Encore une fois: j'écris des trucs fous, mais dans un sens je n'aime pas faire TROP souffrir mes persos dans mes fics (enfin... c'est l'impression que j'ai en tout cas)

Et il y a TOUJOURS un happy end ;)

So don't panic ! :p


End file.
